Meant to be
by magicaltears
Summary: LilySiriusJames. Starts out right after Lily and James get married but Sirius is also involved with them as well! Harry is James, Lily and Sirius' child. Shows the relationship between Lily/Sirius/James and how Harry comes to be. Please R and R!
1. Meant to be

Title- Meant to be

Author- MagicalTears A.K.A. Britt

Summary- What if instead of Harry's parents being James and Lily, they were really James, Lily AND Sirius??? Well read and find out. This is the edited version of this story. I originally was going to include Harry's Hogwarts years and such but time got away from me and before I knew it I had been working on this story for over a year and still no Harry. So this story is about Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, etc. There will be baby Harry, but that's about it.

Warnings- THERE IS SLASH IN THIS! There is man/man, man/woman and man/man/woman. Don't like it don't read!

Couples- Any configuration w/ Sirius/Lily/James, and then most likely Remus/? And other couples as follows.

* * *

Lily Potter sighed as she heard a huge thud from upstairs.

'_Do I even want to know what that was?'_

Mrs. Potter sighed and shook her head slightly. Even in the world that she belonged to, she wasn't normal. Sure, she looked normal with her flaming red hair and her big emerald green eyes, but normal she was not. You see, Lily Potter was a recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes Lily was a witch. The red head was also married to a wizard named James Potter. Who with his black untamable hair and deep brown eyes framed with thick glasses was quite handsome. Those things didn't make Lily any less normal than anyone else in the wizarding world, two words however did…Sirius Black. Everyone from Hogwarts knew that Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend, which was very true. However, he was more than a friend to James and more than a friend to Lily. Sirius was the Potter's other partner, their lover, their other soul-mate. If legally the 3 could be married, they would be. But it was forbidden by the ministry to be married to more than one person. Not many people knew of the three's very special relationship, only the group's two friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew knew.

Another bang from upstairs drew Lily out of her thoughts.

"JAMES POTTER WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON UP THERE?"

The stairs creaked as the black haired man came down them.

"Nothing dear"

"You're the deer Potter, not me."

James rolled his eyes and gave her an exasperated look that clearly said he'd had this conversation one too many times.

"I'm stag love, not a bloody deer!"

Lily laughed at her husband and patted his arm.

"I know Potter, I know."

"Are you laughing at Lily Elizabeth Potter?"

"Why I believe I am James Arnold Potter!"

James took those words as fighting words and tackled his petite wife. Lily wasn't surprised as this was a daily occurrence. She felt nimble fingers dig under her ribs gently tickling her.

"James, stop! Please!"

"Never Lily dear, never."

James however switched places and went a tad bit lower, stopping right about her low rise jeans, slowly stroking her stomach. Lily's laughter quickly turned into slow quiet moans.

"Mmm, James. You know what that does to me."

He smiled lovingly at her.

"I know Mrs. Potter, that's why I'm doing it."

Lily leaned up slightly and caught her husband's lips in a loving kiss, while his hands started unbuttoning her jeans. Neither one however heard the door open. James started kissing down his wife's stomach slowly. When he reached the top of her jeans he smiled up at her while reaching his hands under her and hooking his fingers in the waistband of her jeans, slowly pulling-

"Uh…guys, your scaring Moony."

James and Lily both jumped at the voice and quickly parted. Lily turned around instantly buttoning her jeans, also trying to get her face to return to it's normal color instead of matching her hair as it did now.

"Hey Moony! How are ya?"

Remus Lupin smiled at his friend.

"I'm fine Prongs, no need to ask how you are. I see the honeymoon phase still hasn't worn out yet."

The bespectacled boy smirked.

"Nah, she can't keep her hands off of me!"

Lily walked over and smacked her husband upside his head.

"Ow!"

Before hugging the young werewolf.

"Hello Remus, How have you been the last couple of days?

Remus returned the hug and kissed the redhead on the forehead warmly.

"I've been fine Lily. This mutt's been driving me nuts the past couple of days, but other than that, I'm fine."

Lily looked over at the black haired- blue eyed man.

"Sirius, why have you been getting on Moony's nerves?"

Sirius Black smirked at the female of the Potter family.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So my room's a little messy, he acts like it's the end of the world."

The emerald eyed woman sighed and shook her head. She had no idea why Sirius didn't live with them. James and her both begged and pleaded for him to move in to the 2 story house with them, but he had refused. He said it was because he wanted to keep up appearances, but she had a feeling it was more than that. They had been seeing less and less of him as well. She just had no idea why. Lily turned back to the conversation and saw Sirius hand her husband something in a brown package.

"Alright you two, well have fun, don't have it all in one place."

Sirius waved and started to walk towards the door, however James stopped him.

"Siri, I thought you were staying for dinner tonight."

Sirius seemed to stop in his tracks as he turned around and shrugged.

"Nah, you two deserve to have time by yourselves as a married couple. You don't need your friend Sirius hanging around all the time."

Lily looked stricken, but before she could say anything, Sirius walked out of the house and apparated.

Lily looked at her husband and saw that he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Moony, what's wrong with Padfoot?"

Remus attempted to look innocent and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Prongs, maybe he has to work?"

James looked at the werewolf with a half glare, half exasperated expression.

"Uh…Moonster, Paddy and I are partners. If Moody would have assigned him to do something, I would be with him as well."

Remus Shrugged again.

"Well then Prongs, I really don't know, but I do need to get going because I am meeting with Dumbledore. Bye James! Bye Lily!"

The Potter's watched their friend leave and then turned to each other.

"Love, do you have any idea what's wrong with Sirius?"

James smiled sadly at his wife.

"No Lils, I don't. At first, I wrote it off as he really did want to keep up appearances, but what looks strange about my best friend coming over a lot?"

"I don't know, but I miss him James. It doesn't feel the same without him."

"I know, I'll try and talk to him at work tomorrow, okay?"

Lily smiled and kissed her husband.

"Okay hun. I'm going to go start dinner, I love you.

Lily turned and walked into the kitchen. James sat on the black leather couch and leaned back.

'_What's wrong with you Sirius?'_

_

* * *

_

TBC! Okay, So what do you think? Review and let me know! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll have the next chapter out!


	2. Flashback

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N, Okay, two things. I'm from the States so don't get mad if a place that I mention really isn't in London or anywhere else. LOL. And two, In my story, James and Lily get together in 5th year, not 7th. It just works better that way for some of my flashbacks. **

**

* * *

**

"Black! Why are you here so early?"

Sirius looked and saw the slightly disturbing face of his boss, Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. He smirked and gave him the sexy puppy dog face.

"Sir, I just couldn't be away from you any longer than I had to be."

"Don't get cheeky Black! Your not supposed to be here for another three hours!"

"Honestly, I came in to get all the paperwork done before we went out on assignment so after that's done I can go home."

"Oh, alright, Well hopefully Potter will get here a bit earlier so you two can go check out that abandoned building on Fifth Street, apparently they're have been some Death Eater sightings there."

Sirius sighed. There were always "supposed" Death Eater sightings, but never any real Death Eaters.

"Sir, I can go with someone else today if need be."

Moody looked at the younger man intently. Now, he couldn't care less about his Auror's personal lives, but even he knew something was up. When Black and Potter first signed up to be Aurors, they said that they wouldn't join the squad unless they were partners.

"Black, who is your partner?"

"James Potter is sir."

"Then that's who you'll be on assignment with! Now get back to work!"

Moody barked his orders at the young wizard and stormed out, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts.

'_How am I supposed to get out of talking to James when we have to work together?'_

The long-haired man shook his head and stared at the paperwork in front of him.

'_Better get to work.'_

_

* * *

_

James Potter waited patiently for the elevator to stop before stepping onto the Magical Law Enforcement Level at the Ministry of Magic.

"Hey James! How's married life treating you?"

James looked to his right and saw a tall black man with dark blue Auror robes on.

"Hey Kingsley! It's great! However, I don't think I'll ever catch up on my sleep, if you catch my drift."

Kingsley Shacklebolt just snorted and gave the messy haired man a smile.

"Well, tell the misses I said hi!"

"I will, she'll probably invite you to dinner next week. That woman loves to cook for some absurd reason."

"Well if she's inviting, I'm excepting."

James realized they were outside his office, so he peaked inside however he found it was empty.

"Hey, you have you seen Sirius?"

"Yeah, he's down in the work-out room. According to Moody he came in 3 hours early and caught up on all the paperwork you two had to do before going to work out. He was the only one down there when I left."

"Hmm. That's strange, he hates paperwork. I'm going to go find him so we can collect our assignment from Moody. I don't want to sit around here all day."

With a wave to his fellow Auror, James walked towards the portrait of Merlin that hid the stairs to the workout room, whispered the password "sweat" and headed down. Upon entering the main room he stopped and stared in appreciation. There in front of him was the god-like creature that was Sirius Black. Sweat was glistening off his bare chest as he practiced ducking and rolling. James knew he was probably drooling but he couldn't bring himself to care. He hadn't seen that body for close to 3 ½ weeks. He pulled himself out of his musings and walked up to the man quietly, putting his arms around his waist.

"Hey Sexy."

Sirius jumped at the contact and before he could register who the voice belonged to, he flipped James over his shoulder. James landed with a "humph". Sirius looked at who it was and with a wince realized it was his best friend.

"Oh shit James, I'm sorry. Didn't realize it was you."

Sirius offered his hand and James accepted. Sirius pulled him up and quickly let go.

"I see that Siri, I heard you got here quite early."

Sirius walked over to the bench and grabbed his shirt while listening to James and nodding.

"Yea, I figured I'd get our paperwork done. What time is it?

"It's 8:55. Moody wants us in his office at 9:15 to get our assignments."

"Alright well then I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll meet you up there.

James walked over to his and Lily's lover and ran his hands over the other man's chest.

"Want some company?"

Sirius flinched lightly, which James caught and made him frown.

"Uh…No thanks. I'll be quick."

Before James could say anything Sirius turned on his heel and walked towards the showers, leaving James alone with his thoughts.

'_What is his deal? He flinches when I try to touch him, he doesn't want to be alone with me and he wont look me in the eye.'_

Before he could continue his thoughts he heard a rough voice bellow from upstairs.

"POTTER! GET UP HERE!"

Sirius sighed as the warm water washed over his naked body (A/N Can you say YUM?!). As he rested his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall, he became lost in his thoughts.

'_Hopefully Moony didn't tell James and Lily what I told him last week.'_

_

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK**

**Sirius walked into his small flat that she shared with Remus and smirked at the sight in front of him. The werewolf had always been addicted to chocolate, but this was a little over the top. Laying on the couch was Remus sleeping peacefully with a cookbook labeled "1,000 Recipes With Chocolate", and on the side table there was a chocolate bar that was half eaten, a cup of hot chocolate and a chocolate frog wrapper. Remus woke up slowly and realized his friend was smirking and staring at him.**

"**Whatchu smirking at?"**

**Sirius smiled at him and sat down in the tan overstuffed chair that was on the left of the couch.**

"**Nothing Moonikins, just staring at a chocoholic."**

**Remus smiled at his chocolate, almost lovingly.**

"**What can I say? Chocolate has never let me down."**

**Sirius feigned a hurt expression.**

"**And I've let you down you sexy werewolf you?"**

**Sirius leaned over and touched Remus' knee playfully, knowing it would get a reaction out of his friend. He was proven correct as Remus pushed his hand away and gave him a mock glare.**

"**Stay off of me Siri. James and Lily may be into that but I'm definitely not."**

**Sirius couldn't help but wince at the mention of the Potters. Remus noticed this and gave the animagus a concerned frown.**

"**What's wrong Pads?"**

**Sirius tried to look innocent but Remus saw right though.**

"**Nothing's wrong Remmikins"**

"**Don't lie to me Sirius Orion Black. I've noticed the changes even if you've been trying to hide them. You're always here, you never spend the night over at James and Lily's anymore. Hell, you never go over there anymore period unless it's with me or Peter. Now what in Merlin is wrong with you?"**

**Sirius curled up in the chair and put his head in his hands and mumbled something that only because of his werewolf hearing was Remus able to pick up.**

"**They're married."**

"**Wow pads, you finally figured that out have you? You were the best man at the wedding, of course their married. But your avoiding my question. What's wrong?"**

"**That's what's wrong. Before it was always the three of us. But now it's the two of them plus me. It's not the same anymore. I don't feel as if I belong with them. I feel as if I am intruding. And what's worse is I feel as if I am their boy toy."**

**Remus looked at his friend sadly, realizing how much Sirius' self confidence had gone down recently. Gone was the boy that he had been at Hogwarts with, who was the most confident person he knew, arrogantly so. In place was a timid man who didn't realize how much his friends loved him.**

"**Sirius, look at me."**

**The dog animagus refused to look up so the werewolf got down on his knees and put two fingers under his friends chin, forcing him to look up.**

"**Siri, James has loved you since before he even knew Lily existed. And Lily loves you now as much as she loves James."**

**Sirius shook his head, desperately needing his friend to understand him. He had been carrying this around with him for 4 months since James and Lily got married, it was time for him to get it off his chest.**

"**No Moony, you don't understand. For years, James and I were friends with benefits. We were best friends yes, but we just shagged on the side. That's when I realized I had a crush on him. I used to dream of our time together. When Lily finally said yes to him, he told us all in the Great Hall over Lunch remember? Anyway, when he told us, I smiled at him, slapped him on the back and said something like "that a boy Prongs, I told you that you'd finally get Evans to go out with you someday." I kept a smile on my face, but inside my heart was breaking. He came to me that night. He climbed in my bed after you and Pete went to sleep. I was asleep so he started kissing me to wake me up. When I did he smiled at me and said "Things wont change between us Padfoot, I promise." I think that's the only time he has ever broken a promise to me. It didn't change right away. But as Lily and James started to get closer, him and I started to pull apart. Remember when I came back from Christmas Break, and I was all beat up because of my father? That's when Lily found out about us. Apparently she had been suspicious about us because of how close we were. But when I walked into the common room and I was all bruised and cut up, Prongs dropped Lily's bag that he had been carrying, he dropped it on her foot actually. But anyway, he ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I remember the feeling of his arms around me for the first time in months, I broke down in sobs right there in the common room. I don't think either one of us realized Lily had come over to stand next to James. He sure didn't notice her when he started kissing my forehead. "It's okay baby, they wont hurt you anymore. Please don't cry Siri. I love you and I wont let them hurt you. Come on love, stop crying. Please Siri, tell me what happened." Lily heard that and looked at James with a hurt and confused look on her face. I ran out when I saw that look. I was told later that she told James that he had to choose between her or me and James told her that he couldn't do that. That if he couldn't have both of us in his life then he'd leave Hogwarts and have neither one of us. That he loved us both. So after a lot of arguing, she finally agreed to let him have both of us. Then it grew to a relationship because we both wanted all of his attention. So it ended up being what it is today. So you see Moony, the only reason she puts up with me is because of James. And now that they are married I don't fit in."**

**By this time Sirius was crying into his hands softly. Remus put his arms around his friend and rubbed his back soothingly.**

"**Sirius, Lily may not have wanted this at the beginning. But she has grown to love you just as you've grown to love her."**

**Sirius shook his head but before he could say anything the fire place burned green signaling someone was flooing and before Remus could stop him, Sirius apparated.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

  
**

Before Sirius could get even more lost in his thoughts he heard someone knock on the shower door. When he heard James' voice he winced.

"Siri, Moody said if you're not upstairs in 2 minutes he's going to kick your arse worse than Voldemort ever could.

Sirius sighed.

"Alright James, I'll be up in a second."

When he heard the door shut he turned off the water and got dressed.

'_Time to face the world, more importantly, James.'_

_

* * *

_  
TBC! Please review as I'm not going to add anymore chapters until I receive a few more reviews as I am working really hard on this and if its not good then I wont bother.


	3. An Argument or Two

An Argument or Two (Chapter 3)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sirius stepped inside the head Auror's office and stood next to his partner, but still keeping somewhat of a distance.

"Black! Finally! Now that you're done taking your sweet ass time can I give out assignments?"

Sirius nodded his head, looking slightly sheepish. He didn't realize how long he had been in the shower, looking at the clock on the wall, he saw it was almost 10:00, where as he was supposed to be up in the office at 9:15.

"Alright, Shacklebolt and Dawlish, you two have Hogwarts duty. They are putting up more wards around the school because of the war. You two can oversee that. Michaels, Robinson, you two are on desk duty. You haven't finished your paperwork for the last two weeks so you need to get caught up. Johnson, Samson, you two need to go check out the alibis of the criminals you caught yesterday. We cant afford any mistakes when it comes to sending people to Azkaban. Black, Potter, you two have the abandoned building on 5th Street. If everything is clear, you can go patrol Diagon Alley. School starts in a few weeks so there will be a lot of people there buying stuff if they children have received their letters."

All the Aurors nodded their heads and headed their separate ways.

"So, fun day today that we're going to have huh?"

Sirius looked at his partner and smirked slightly.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you. This is the most excitement I'm sure I'll have all week."

Once outside, James leaned over and ran his hand down the other man's arm suggestively.

"It doesn't have to be."

Sirius flinched and pulled away.

"Apparate to the alley behind Giovanni's on 4th Street. We'll walk from there as to not make anyone suspicious."

Before James could say anything, Sirius apparated. James quickly followed him, deciding they were going to have a long talk. When he steadied next to his partner once more, he grabbed his arm, ignoring the flinch and scowled.

"Alright Sirius, what the hell is your deal?"

"Nothing James, I'm tired, and I want to get this over with so I can go home and sleep the rest of the day and all through night. There is nothing wrong."

"That's bull Siri and you know it! You're mad at me. You flinch every time I touch you for Merlin's sake. Baby, what did I do?"

Sirius sighed at the word baby, James only called him baby when he was upset or when he wanted something.

"Prongs, I swear I'm not mad at you, I may be a lot of things at the moment. But I can honestly say that I am not mad at you."

James looked at his lover and saw in his eyes that he was being sincere. However, many other emotions floating around in the deep blue depths. The most prominent one was pain. Upon seeing how much pain his friend was in, James couldn't help but take him in his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong? I see it in your eyes. You're hurting, who hurt you?"

Sirius pushed James away. Looking into the love of his life's eyes, he quietly whispered.

"You."

Before James could respond he was left alone, his love had apparated.

* * *

Sirius walked into the ministry, heading towards his superior's office. Upon entering, he looked at the head Auror.

"Nothing at the building, Diagon Alley is dead, apparently the kids haven't gotten their school letters yet. I'm going home."

Moody nodded and let him go, not expecting anything to happen. Sirius quickly walked back out of the ministry and apparated home. Remus looked up from his book and saw his friend looking upset.

"What happened Padfoot?"

Sirius sighed and told the werewolf about the short conversation Prongs and him had.

"I'm tired Moony. I'm going to bed."

Sirius walked upstairs and upon entering his room fell on his bed. Tears sprung in his eyes and for the first time in his memory, Sirius Black cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile James stood and stared at the spot where his best friend had stood moments before. He knew that he needed to talk to Sirius but instead he apparated to his own home.

"Lils, you home?"

Lily Potter walked out of the den in confusion.

"James, what are you doing home so early?"

"Sirius and I had a little fight."

"What happened love?"

James sighed and flopped down on the couch with Lily following suit.

"He was acting so weird. Every time I touched him he flinched. Then I looked in his eyes and saw so much pain. When I asked him who was causing him pain he told me I was."

"Did he tell you how your causing him pain?"

"No! He just left. Lily, I feel as if I'm losing him and it scares to hell out of me."

The young witch gently turned her husbands face towards her and kissed him gently.

"I think you need to talk to him love."

The young wizard nodded.

"I know, I just don't know where he is."

"Lets go over to his and Remus' place. If he's not there, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The couple got off the couch and held hands as they apparated to their friends flat.

* * *

When they arrived, they knocked on the door. The werewolf answered the door and James smiled slightly, but decided to cut right to the chase.

"Is he here?"

"Yes James, Sirius is here. However, I don't think it'd be a great idea if you went up."

"Moony, he said he wasn't mad at me but I hurt him. I don't understand what's going on but it scares me, I feel as if I'm losing him."

The blonde haired man put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder."

"Prongs, I may not know exactly how you feel but that doesn't mean I wont listen. Let's sit down and the three of us will talk before dealing with Padfoot."

Remus sat down in the tan overstuffed chair while the Potters occupied the tan overstuffed couch.

"Moony, Sirius is more than my best friend which you know. He is my lover as well. But it's more than that. He, I, We, UGH! I don't know how to explain it."

Lily smiled at her husband before taking over for him.

"He completes us. Do you know what James and I both kept thinking when we were on our honeymoon?"

Remus shook his head slightly.

"We both kept wishing that he was with us. Our relationship isn't just sexual. That's only a small part of it. For me, when the three of us are together, I can forget that there is a war going on. I forget that my friends and I aren't guaranteed to make it out alive. I am content, happy, all good feelings that you can feel, I feel when the three of us are together."

James nodded his head in agreement with everything his wife was saying.

"Me too Moony. Padfoot and I used to have a casual sexual relationship which you know. But I don't think that I ever viewed it as casual. As soon as our lips touched in our first kiss, I was hooked. I became addicted. I think I fell in love with him then as well. I just didn't realize it then. Moony, I refuse to lose him, I cant lose him."

"Have either one of you considered the possibility that Padfoot doesn't know you feel like this?"

"How could he not? I tell him I love him all the time, so does Lily."

"I cant tell you exactly how he's feeling for two reasons. One is I'm not Padfoot, so I cant read his mind. And two is because I wont betray his trust. However, I will tell you this, he doesn't think you two need him anymore."

* * *

Upstairs the heavy sleeper was awoken by a tapping on his window. Grumbling slightly, he stumbled over to the window to let the owl in. Sirius removed the owl of his burden and opened the letter, breaking the Hogwarts seal.

_Mr. Sirius Black,_

_I was wondering if you would be interested in taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this term. We are in a bit of a tight spot and personally I feel as if you'd be perfect for this position._

_Please let me know at your earliest convenience if you are willing or not to accept._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Sirius started at the letter for a few moments before shaking his head.

'_Alright, its official. The old man has finally lost it. He wants ME to teach kids? What is he thinking?'_

The part of Sirius' brain that had been working in overdrive the past month spoke up in a voice that sounded disturbingly like Severus Snape.

'_It would give you a chance to get away from James. You know that's what he wants. He has Lily, he doesn't need you.'_

Sirius sighed and looked down at the letter in his hand again.

'_Maybe I'll go talk to Moony.'_

Walking downstairs, he called out to his friend.

"Moonster, I may not be an auror anymore."

Upon entering the living room, he instantly wished he hadn't said anything when he saw the look on James' face.

"WHAT?!"

Sirius cringed.

"Are you quitting the Auror force because your mad at me?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"No, I told you I wasn't mad at you."

"Fine! But why would you leave the ministry?"

"Because I may be moving to-"

"WHAT?!"

This time it wasn't James who yelled, it was Lily.

"Why would you move? What about Remus? What about us? Don't we matter to you? Don't you love us? Sirius what is going on why-"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The two black haired men and the red haired woman looked at the blonde quickly.

"Why don't we let Sirius answer the questions before we yell at him."

Sirius smiled in thanks at the werewolf.

"Dumbledore wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

Sirius waited for the yell and wasn't disappointed when he heard 3 voices shout.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

* * *

TBC! Okay, I need your opinion on the next chapter. I have two ways this next chapter can go.

Option 1.) Sirius takes the job and there is no sex scene.

Option 2.) He doesn't take the job and there is a sex scene.

Let me know in a review what you think of this chapter and what you want to see in the next one. Also, would you like me to create a love interest for Remus or wait to bring in Tonks in later chapters. Let me know! I already have half of both versions of the next chapter written so let me know ASAP what you want to see as I live to please my readers. J Thanks to all the readers so far, I love your reviews.


	4. A Talk between best friends

A Talk Between Best Friends

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sirius smirked at his friends.

"Dumbledore sent me an owl earlier and asked me if I would take the Defense Against of the Dark Arts post."

Remus looked at the dog animagus and smiled brightly.

"Congratulations Padfoot! That's amazing."

"Were you even going to discuss this with me?

Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"Actually Prongs, no I wasn't. Why would I have needed to? I don't even know what I want to do yet."

"I would think as your best friend, your Auror partner AND your boyfriend, I would have a say in whether I lose you or not."

"James, you and I will always be best friends, whether or not I'm at the ministry anymore. Nothing will ever come between our friendship."

Lily looked at her husband and saw that he too noticed their lover didn't mention that they would stay together.

"What about us Sirius? Doesn't the fact that the three of us are in a relationship matter to you anymore?"

The long-haired man couldn't believe his ears. These two were actually trying to guilt him into making a different decision than the one he hadn't even made yet. The hot-tempered man finally snapped.

"Why does it matter where I go and what I do?! Why do you act as if you still want me around? You got what you wanted Lily, it's what you've always wanted. Same goes for you James, you got what you wanted. You two don't need me around anymore, why don't we all just be honest with each other for once?"

After the way Sirius had been acting all day, James knew that he would leave. So the stag animagus was up off of the couch before he had finished his rant. As soon as Sirius drew a breath, James pulled the taller man into his strong arms.

"Sirius Orion Black! How can you possibly think that your not needed."

"I'm not needed or wanted."

"Sirius! How can you think that?"

Sirius shrugged, trying not to show how weak he was in the arms of the man he loved.

Lily looked at her other lover in horror.

'_Why does he think that just because we're married that we are suddenly going to abandon him?'_

The dog animagus tried to get out of the other man's embrace but he couldn't conjure the strength to do it.

"James, stop! Please. You don't need to feel sorry for me. Just please let me-"

Before Sirius could finish his sentence, James caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Sirius knew it was a lost cause as soon as James' lips touched his.

Remus smiled at his two male friends and pulled his female friend aside.

"Lils, I know that you want to help Sirius. But I think the best thing to do is to leave him alone with James.

Lily looked as if she was going to disagree, but instead she sighed and nodded slightly.

"Let's go to The Leaky Cauldron, my treat Lils."

Lily nodded and the two of them apparated.

The two men never noticing them leave.

When the need for oxygen became an issue, Sirius pulled away slowly. James rested his forehead against Sirius' softly and smiled at him.

"Siri?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you feel as if your not wanted?"

Sirius sighed and looked at the man in front of him. This man was everything to him. His lover, boyfriend, but most importantly, he was his best friend. His friend who he never kept secrets from, so why should this be any different?

"James, I remember our first trip on the Hogwarts Express. The first time you saw Lily. Do you remember what you said?"

James shook his head.

"You said, 'Sirius, I'm going to marry her. And as long as I've got her as my wife and you as my _friend_, I'll never need anything else.'"

"Siri, I was eleven! I hadn't admitted to myself that I had feelings for you! I didn't know that I had feelings for you!"

Sirius sighed. This wasn't getting through to James like he wanted.

"Sirius, I love you. How can I prove that too you?"

"You cant."

James thought to himself and then had an idea. Sirius was always top to James' bottom. That was only because he always claimed that before he bottomed, he needed to know that this was going to last. Sirius was still a virgin in that aspect. (Shocking, but true). Maybe now was the time to show him how much he was loved.

"Siri?"

"Yes James?"

"Let's go to your room."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this was short, and sort of filler, but it had to be done. I promise that the next chapter will be a sex scene. I already have the two chapters following the sex scene written, I'm still working on the smut though. But hopefully there will be a few updates this weekend. J Please review! Review feeds my Sirius, and my James muse (My Lily and my Remus muse are at the bar getting drunk at the moment. I don't want to talk to them till their sober!)

James- Please review so she can write us a dirty part!

Sirius- HEY! I'm supposed to be the perve, not you!

James- Yeah, normally. But right now your being all depressive so I get to be the perve.

Britt- You two both need to hush, I cant write the sex that you want if you don't shut up and let me think!

James/Sirius- Zips mouth

Britt- Thank you!


	5. Showing you that I love you

Showing you that I love you

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

James led Sirius up to the latter man's room and smiled softly before capturing his love's lips in a loving kiss. Sirius instantly replied, opening his mouth to allow James to explore it whenever he wanted. Neither one of them noticed sitting down on the four poster bed, all they could feel was each other. James slid his hand up his lovers shirt and caressed his chest slowly. Sirius moaned softly and broke apart the kiss, breathing deeply.

"Siri?"

"Hmmm?"

"Lay down love."

Sirius did as he was asked and James unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing the exposed flesh down to above the other man's jeans. The messy haired man unbuttoned the offending pants and slid them down Sirius' hips, leaving him in only a pair of boxers that were quite tented. James placed a kiss on the tip of Sirius' erection through the thin fabric, enticing the other man to moan quietly.

"What do you want Siri?"

Instead of answering, Sirius just pushed the other man's head down gently, showing him exactly what he wanted.

James complied and quickly shed his lover of his boxers and quickly took the large erection in his mouth, sucking on it like it was a popsicle.

Sirius gasped at the feeling, not feeling his mouth for almost a month.

James smiled as he heard the gasp and just sucked harder, licking up and down the shaft.

Sirius couldn't form a coherent word, but James could tell by the way that he was clutching at the bed sheets that he was close. He started to hum around him, letting the vibrations ring through the pulsating erection. Before Sirius could warn James, he started to come in his lover's mouth. James swallowed it all with fever, catching every last drop.

Sirius lay limp on the bed after expelling himself of all his seed. James crept up and laid down next to him, stroking his cheek as his love opened his eyes lazily. He could see in James' eyes (Not to mention the bulge in his pants) that his lover was aroused as well. Sirius smiled and kissed James deeply, tasting himself on the other man's lips. He snaked his hand down and started to stroke his friend's cock through his bands, eliciting a groan from the other man. Sirius smiled and pushed his friends trousers down. He smirked as he noticed that once again, James had neglected wearing boxers. Slowly fisting his friend's cock, he continued to kiss his friend deeply. James smiled and pushed his hand away from his now fully erect cock.

"No Siri, I have other things in mind."

"Like what?"

James smiled again and reached into the nightstand that was next to the bed and pulled out the blue bottle of lube.

"Oh, gotcha."

Sirius reached over to grab the bottle from the other man, as to get his cock ready to penetrate James, but James shook his head.

"No Siri. It's your turn."

Sirius looked at James with huge eyes.

"But James, I thought we made a deal…I'd only do this if-"

Before Sirius could finish his sentence, James covered his mouth with his own hand.

"Siri, I know you said you wanted to make sure that we were going to last before you did this. This is just one of the ways that I plan on showing you that I am not going anywhere. I love you baby, please trust me?"

Sirius nodded, though his heard was beating rapidly.

"Get on your hands and knees love, it'll make it easier that way."

Sirius nodded again and did as his lover asked. Before he could think, he felt a long digit enter into him. James smiled at the tightness around his finger. Sirius gasped at the strange feeling.

"You okay love?"

"Yeah, it's just a strange feeling. Doesn't hurt, it's just strange."

James smiled and added another finger in. He heard Sirius gasp, he knew that this would hurt his lover somewhat, but he promised himself that he'd make it pleasurable for him as well. Sirius had done it for him the first time he had experienced it, so James would do the same. James slowly added the third and final finger in and heard Sirius gasp louder. He slowly moved his fingers, trying to stretch his lover out to prepare him. He heard the other man moan and smiled.

"Please James, please, just take me."

"You sure your ready Sir?"

"No, but I want you anyway. Please love."

Never one to deny his love anything, James retracted his fingers and replaced them with his own swollen member. He slowly started to enter his lover.

"Ow. That kinda hurts a little mate."

James smirked. Sirius was trying to put a brave face on, but he knew it wouldn't last. He slowly thrust in a little bit more, hearing Sirius gasp in pain. He started to rub his back gently.

"It's okay Jamie, go ahead. I'll be okay."

James nodded and slowly entered the rest of the way, once he was completely engulfed in his lover, he stopped, letting him get used to it.

Sirius had never known such pain. He knew James was doing everything he could to keep him from feeling any, but he felt as if he was being ripped open. Finally, after what seemed like days, the pain started to lessen.

"You ready love?"

Sirius nodded and felt James start to slowly move out of him, but quickly moved back inside. James felt Sirius gasp as he hit his prostate.

"oh, Jamie. Please."

James started to thrust harder and faster into his lover, quickly feeling his orgasm coming on.

"Fuck Siri, your so tight."

"Jamie, I'm gonna cuuum."

James smiled at his lover and thrust even harder.

"Cum for me Siri. Come on baby, cum for me."

Sirius listened to his lover and came for him, releasing his seed for the second time that night. James felt his love's muscles clench and it quickly sent him over the edge as well. He came deep inside, screaming his lover's name.

Once both men's breathing returned to normal, they both smiled lovingly at each other.

"Now do you believe me that I'd never leave you?"

Sirius sighed.

"I believe that the sex was good. But I don't know if I believe you'll never leave me. You don't know what could happen in the future."

James shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. He just hugged the shorter man next to him and kissed his forehead, falling into a loving embrace with the man he loved.

* * *

TBC! Okay, I'm not sure how great this was, but I wanted to get it out. Now, I'm sorry if you don't like it, but please don't flame me. Reviews and Constructive Criticism are welcomed though.


	6. A Job and A Licking Dog

A Job and A Licking Dog

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! If I did, I wouldn't be struggling to make my student loan payments while I'm still in school!

* * *

James looked at his lover thoughtfully.

"So, are you going to take the job?"

Sirius smirked at the taller man.

"I'll be right back Prongsies. Don't go anywhere."

Sirius blew a kiss dramatically at James, as he got dressed and apparated away.

"Well Mr. Black, I agree with your decision. I will send an owl soon to let him know."

"I think it's the right decision professor."

"I think so as well. I didn't know he was available or else I would have requested him in the first place."

Sirius feigned a hurt expression.

"Gee thanks."

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry laughed, his piercing blue eyes twinkling like the night sky.

"Goodbye Sirius."

"Bye Dumbledore."

Sirius apparated back to his flat and smiled down at his lover who hadn't moved an inch since he had left.

"Remus is going to get a big surprise."

* * *

Remus and Lily relaxed against the leather couch in the Potter's house.

"I hope James was able to talk to Sirius about his issues."

James smiled at the red-head.

"If anyone can get through to Padfoot, it's Prongs."

"He seemed so upset though."

Before the werewolf could say anything, a dark brown owl flew into the window, dropping a letter into the man's lap before flying out the same way he came in. Remus stared at the letter for a moment before he saw the Hogwarts seal and opened it gingerly.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_It has come to my attention that you are currently seeking employment. Sirius Black has turned down my proposal to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, saying he believed you as a better choice, to which I firmly agree with. I would be honored if you'd accept this position. Please let me know at your earliest convenience if you are interested._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

"What's it say Remus?"

"Sirius turned Dumbledore down, so he offered me the job instead."

Lily shrieked and jumped up to hug her friend.

"Are you going to take it?"

"Are you crazy? I love to teach! The only reason I continued to tutor Peter in Hogwarts because I loved to teach, trust me, if I didn't, I would had given up on him back in 3rd year. Of course I'm going to take it!."

Remus quickly scribbled a reply to Dumbledore and sent it with Lily's owl.

"Let's go talk to James and Sirius."

Remus smiled.

"I think we better. Either they killed each other, or they shagged each other silly.

Lily laughed and apparated away.

* * *

Two POPS later, Remus and Lily stood in the living room of the werewolf and the dog animagus' flat.

"Hey Lils, Hey Remmie."

Lily smiled at her husband.

"How's Sirius?"

"Honestly, I don't think his problem was really with you James. I think it was with Lily."

"I agree Moony, but you can't go talk to him right now."

Lily quirked her eyebrow at her husband, clearly thinking that she didn't want to let this fight go on for one more minute.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because we are going out to celebrate Moony's new job."

Everyone looked towards the stairs and saw Sirius walking down. Before anyone could say anything, Sirius transformed into Padfoot and did a running tackle on the werewolf. Remus tried to push the mutt off of him as his face was getting licked.

"Padfoot! Get off of me!"

Padfoot transformed back into Sirius and hugged his friend with fake tears in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of my little boy! He's so grown up! He's going to be a teacher. Boo hoo hoo!"

James pulled his idiot boyfriend off of the blonde werewolf before he could continue his horrible fake cry.

"Come on guys, let's go celebrate."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know, short chapter. Next one SHOULD have the talk between Sirius and Lily. Notice I said SHOULD. That's my plan but that doesn't say much. Lol. I had also planned on there being more smut, but since I got barely any reviews on the last chapter, I'm going to assume my smut wasn't very good, so if you think I should add more, let me know. If not, let me know that as well. Also, please review! If I don't get reviews, my muse doesn't get fed and I don't write anymore chapters.


	7. Celebrating

Celebrating

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The 2 friends and the married couple apparated to the wizard village and walked into the 3 Broomsticks.

"Maybe we should floo Peter and ask him to meet us."

"I tried to floo him earlier today, but he wasn't there."

"I wonder where he's been recently."

"Maybe he got a girlfriend!"

The three men looked at the excited woman and burst out laughing. Remus tried to keep himself composed, however, he failed. Sirius and James didn't even try to contain their laughter. Lily however, just glared at the three men.

"What's so funny?"

James put his arm around his wife.

"It's funny because no offense to Peter, but he's not an attractive man."

Lily glared at her husband again. If looks could kill, he would be dust right now.

"You're a horrible friend James Potter!"

James shrugged. Before the inevitable fight broke out, Remus steered the conversation back to it's original place.

"Maybe he's just busy with work. I mean, at least he's at every Order meeting."

The three nodded then all four smiled at Madam Rosmertta who brought them three fire whiskeys (For the men) and one butterbeer (for Lily).

"A toast to Mr. Remus Jonathon Lupin A.K.A. Mr. moony. Who will be an amazing DADA Instructor. CHEERS!"

Remus smiled at his friends, trying not the blush.

"Thanks you three."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Alright everyone. Well if you don't mind, I'm going to head home. Full moon is in three days and I need to get some rest."

"I'll go with you Moonikins. Night Prongs, Night Lily."

Lily looked at Sirius sadly.

"You're not coming with us?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Nah, you two kids go, be married, and have some fun. See you later."

Once again, the dog animagus apparated out before anything else could be said on the matter.

James looked at his wife.

"You need to talk to him Lils, before we lose him forever."

Lily nodded.

"I will."

* * *

TBC! I know, it was short. I know that this didn't have the Lily/Sirius talk, but I'm in a bad mood as my computer broke. (It's finally fixed but I wrote this chapter before it was fixed.). Anyway, because of my bad mood, the chapter would have come out a lot more angsty than normal. Review to get the next chapter that is almost all the way written. If you review, I'll send out the next chapter either tomorrow or Thursday. J PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	8. Wards and Two Flashbacks

Wards and Two Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

* * *

"So Padfoot…When are you going to start going over to James and Lily's again?"

Sirius sighed.

"Moons, we have had this conversation too many times."

"I know, but Lily called earlier to see if you'd come over. The remodel is done on the house and we all need to go over there to put the wards back on it."

Sirius nodded, remembering when they had to take all the wards down to let the workers in.

"Yeah. That's fine. When do we need to be there?"

Remus smirked innocently.

"25 minutes."

Sirius scowled at his friend and ran upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

James Potter smiled at his red-haired wife, who was pacing the kitchen.

"What's wrong love?"

Lily jumped at the noise in the originally silent kitchen.

"Merlin James! Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

James waved his hand in a dismissive manner and gave her a look that clearly said 'I'm waiting for an answer.'

Lily sighed and stopped her pacing, flopping into a chair.

"I'm nervous. What if I cant get through to Sirius?"

"Lily, he loves you. He's just scared that you don't love him."

"Why does he feel like that?"

James shook his head.

"Nice try, but I already told you. You want to know what's going on, you have to talk to him."

Lily nodded and resumed her pacing.

* * *

"Hey Potters, your knight and shining armors have arrived."

Lily and James looked towards the living room, and in the doorway stood a werewolf and a dog animagus.

"Hey Moons! Hey Pads!"

Remus smiled at the bespectacled man.

"Hey James, Hey Lily."

Sirius merely waved before getting right down to business.

"So what all wards are we putting up?"

"Well, we are putting up an anti-apparition ward of course. To use the floo network out of here, you have to say the password that we designate. To floo into here you have to state your name and the password before you can come in. The last one is anyone with a ministry symbol on their robes will be allowed in. It saves time for Sirius, James and I to get in and out of there without taking a long time."

Sirius and Remus both nodded at the witch.

"Okay, well Moony and I will work on the anti-apparition ward. Lily and James, you two work on the floo network one. Then we'll do the ministry one together."

James winced internally, knowing what Sirius was trying to do and quickly put a stop to it.

"No. Lils hates the floo network. Moons and I will do the floo, you and Lils will do the apparition one."

Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Alright Mrs. Potter, let's go."

As the two walked outside, Lily touched Sirius' arm.

"Sirius, please talk to me."

"About what?"

"About what's bothering you."

"There's nothing wrong Lily."

Lily looked at Sirius incredulously.

"That's bull and you know it."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his hands on his eyes, desperately not wanting to get into this conversation.

"Lily, it's nothing. Now we need to work on this ward."

"Siri love, talk to me."

"Don't call me love. That's James. Not me."

"Your both my loves. I love you and James equally. Why don't you believe me?"

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed.

"Because I heard what you said."

When the black haired man opened his eyes and looked at Lily, she did look honestly confused.

"What are you talking about? You heard what I said? What did I say?"

"You called what we had disgusting. I understand that you never wanted me Lily. You wanted James. Well, you have him. Now can we please get to work?"

Lily remembered that day well.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Lily Potter sighed and walked into her and her husbands bedroom.**

"**Hey Love."**

**Lily smiled at her husband.**

"**Hey James. Why aren't you at work?"**

**James Potter smirked at his wife.**

"**I didn't want to be away from you for too long."**

**Lily just rolled her eyes, completely used to his flirting. How could she not be? After all, he had done this since their 1st year at Hogwarts.**

"**What's the real reason Potter?"**

"**Well if you must know _Evans, _I'm waiting for my darling partner."**

"**What? Your partner in crime?"**

**James smirked again.**

"**Well, you could say that. I mean, some of the things we do in the bedroom with you could be considered a crime."**

**Lily cringed at her husbands crudeness (A/N No idea if that is a word but if not, I'm making it one.).**

"**James, could that be any more disgusting?"**

"**Actually, yes I probably could. Besides, you don't think it's too disgusting when it's going on."**

"**That's not what I mean. Of course I don't think it's disgusting. But that's not the point."**

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

"Oh baby, how much did you hear?"

"I heard up until you said it was disgusting, then I left. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on a private conversation…I just…I don't know."

Lily put on her lover's chest gently.

"Sirius, If you would have stayed one minute longer, you would have heard me say that I wasn't talking about the relationship between the three of us, I was talking about James' tendency to be a crude perverted bastard."

Sirius snorted at her slide at her husband.

"Your so nice Lily. I'll make sure to tell him you said that."

Lily shrugged, not wanting to get side tracked.

"Something else is bothering you."

Sirius sighed, feeling slightly embarrassed at his internal feelings.

"You want to know the main thing? I'm jealous! There! Are you happy!?"

"What are you jealous of love?"

"Of you and James! Merlin Lily! How could you not know? Do you have any idea how hard it is to constantly hear jibes about how "I try to be a 3rd in the great marriage of the Potters because of me not having a serious (A/N he's upset so he's ignoring the pun on his name) relationship'? Do you have any idea how much it breaks my heart to know that one of these days you and James are going to have kids? And by that time I'll be Uncle Padfoot, some guy who lives with Uncle Moony, who sees the kids once a month because their parents are so busy taking them to school, teaching them how to play Quidditch, and teaching them how to play some Muggle sports. And there I'll be. The same place I am now, except without you two there with me."

Lily desperately tried to keep the tears at bay at her lover's confession.

"You're scared we're going to leave you behind?"

Sirius sighed and nodded slightly, trying to look anywhere else but at the face of Lily Potter.

"Siri, look at me."

Sirius looked up slightly.

"Sirius, I love you. So does James. I don't know what's going to happen in the future. But I do know one thing, We will always be by your side. And that's a promise."

Sirius smiled at the young witch.

"Don't make promises you cant keep."

"I don't."

Before Sirius could say a word, Lily pushed her lips on his, kissing him gently, but pushing all the love that she had for him into that kiss.

Sirius kissed the woman back, wrapping his left arm around her waist, while his right hand went up and ran through her long red locks.

James walked out the back door and stopped in his tracks, smiling brightly at his two lovers kissing, glad that things had worked themselves out.

"Oi! As glad as I am that you two have made up, we do need to put these wards up sometime before Christmas!"

Lily and Sirius pulled away and smiled at him.

"Yes Prongs!"

James walked back inside and smiled at his werewolf friend.

"They made up."

Remus smiled brightly.

"Thank goodness! He was driving me crazy!"

James frowned a little bit, knowing Sirius as he did, he knew that he wasn't the type to talk about his problems.

"I'm surprised he even said a word about it to tell you the truth."

Remus put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"He didn't. That's what was driving me crazy. He wouldn't even tell me what the problem was at first. It took all my will power not to kick his mutt ass from here to next week when he was moping around the house. And that wasn't the worst part. You heard about what he did two weeks ago right?"

The black haired man racked his brain trying to think of something that would have made Moony mad.

"No, can't say that I do."

"You mean Moody didn't inform you of your idiot partner's stunt?"

"No."

"Well Prongs, sit down, because you may not like what you hear. Sirius told me what happened, and I was livid."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Voldemort looked at his 'friends' with a grave look on his face.**

"**We still do not know anything?"**

**Lucius Malfoy stepped towards him slowly.**

"**No my lord. We have heard nothing of the whereabouts of the ring." (A/N: Starting here there may be some very slight spoilers of Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows. But they will be very slight unless otherwise noted.)**

**Sirius looked at the man standing next to him. The two men were standing in a cluster of trees, spying on the Death Eater meeting.**

"**Any ideas on what he's talking about?"**

**The black man shook his head.**

"**No idea, I think we need to report back to Moody, maybe he'll know."**

**Sirius shook his head.**

"**I have a better idea."**

**Before Kingsley could say a word, Sirius jumped out of the brush and started firing curses every which way. To say the Death Eaters were shocked was an understatement, especially since they did not have their masks on. Most dis-apparated as to avoid getting caught by two ministry officials. Those who stayed fought Kingsley as he had jumped out after his partner for the night.**

**Sirius however, went up to Voldemort.**

"**Black! How good of you to come. I knew you'd eventually go to where your blood calls you."**

**Sirius glared at the dark wizard.**

"**I'll never follow in your footsteps. You half-blood twit!"**

"**Why you insolent little worm! How dare you accuse me of being anything less than a pure blood? I'll teach you some manners! _Crucio_…"**

**Kingsley heard the black haired man scream and stopped attacking the three Death Eaters long enough for them to disappear.**

**Voldemort smirked at his victim before taking the curse off of him. Sirius sighed in relief, trying to will the feeling of the stabbing pain to leave his body.**

"**Hurts doesn't it? Now, join me! Join your family!"**

"**NEVER! Those things that you call my 'family' are nothing more than a waste of space!"**

**Sirius spat.**

"**_CRUCIO!"_**

**Sirius screamed again, he knew that this was the end. He was sure of it. After Voldemort was done torturing him, he would kill him. At least he stood up for what he believed in and told the 'darkest lord' where to shove it.**

**Voldemort let up the curse again.**

"**Oh shame shame shame. I thought you could take more than that Black! But then again, hanging around with a no good Potter must have softened you up."**

**Sirius glared at the 'human.'**

"**Don't you dare talk about James like that! He's more a man than you ever will be!"**

**Voldemort's eyes flashed red.**

"_**Avada…"**_

**Before he could finish the curse, Kingsley shot a trip hex at him. Knowing he needed to get them out of there before Voldemort regained his footing, he raced over to tortured man and disapparated with him quickly.**

**Sirius didn't wake up until the next day, and when he saw that he was in St. Mungos, he groaned.**

"**Why am I here?"**

"**You're here because you attempted to take Voldemort on by yourself you freaking idiot!"**

**Sirius winced as he heard his boss. He hadn't really known there was anyone else in the room when he had asked himself the question.**

"**Oh."**

"**YES OH! What were you thinking!?"**

**Sirius sighed and shook his head.**

"**I was trying to get rid of him sir. He started talking about this ring and I saw his Death Eaters there and I don't know, something snapped. After all the chaos he has ensued, I just wanted him gone."**

**Moody sighed and looked at the young wizard.**

"**I understand that Black. But you should know by now that one person cannot take him on by himself. You needed backup."**

**Sirius nodded, feeling as if he was 8 years old again, being lectured because he stole a cookie before dinner.**

"**Yes Sir." **

"**You are being released today. I would advise you to rest, because I expect you to be back at work tomorrow. I am not telling the other Aurors what you did, nor am I telling the minister. I wouldn't want to have to put you on suspension as you are a good wizard and we need all of those we can get."**

**Before Sirius could say another word, his boss stalked out of the room.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Remus looked at the black haired man sitting in front of him, and winced as he saw his friends angry face.

"What the hell was he thinking?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Prongs…I"

Before he could even continue his train of speech, he had to cover his ears.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius and Lily had finished putting up the ward around the Potter's property and were walking back towards the house when they heard an angry yell of…

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Sirius winced. Lily looked at the man next to her.

"I wonder what his problem is?"

Sirius shook his head. He had a fairly good idea what was making his friend scream his name, but he prayed it wasn't the case.

Before either one of them could say another word, James stalked out of the house, followed by the werewolf.

Lily walked towards James slowly, trying to calm him down. James merely walked by her and walked straight up to his lover….

And punched him in the face hard.

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know that wasn't the greatest ending to this chapter. However, I think it was long enough here and I wanted to get this out tonight because I'm probably not going to be able to get another chapter out until Wednesday…So here it is. By the way, sorry for not answering my reviews, I'm going to try and get better about that. But as for the last chapters, let me just say this. THANK YOU!!!! I really love to hear from all the readers, you are what keeps me writing. So if you want the next chapter…PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. A Slap and a Rat

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

* * *

_Chapter 8 Recap_

_Before either one of them could say another word, James stalked out of the house, followed by the werewolf._

_Lily walked towards James slowly, trying to calm him down. James merely walked by her and walked straight up to his lover…._

_And punched him in the face hard._

_

* * *

_

A Slap and A Rat (Chapter 9)

Sirius held his nose, trying to stop the blood flow.

"What the hell was that for James?"

"HOW COULD YOU GO AFTER THE DARKEST WIZARD IN THE WORLD BY YOURSELF YOU BLOODY MORON?!"

Lily looked between James and Sirius in confusion.

"What's going on?"

Remus held his hand up before either one of the black-haired men could answer.

"Sirius tried to take on Voldemort by himself."

"WHAT?!"

Before Sirius could stop her, Lily slapped him across the face.

"Wow, and everyone wonders why I didn't come back here for so long!"

Lily and James both glared at him. Sirius wisely shut up in self preservation.

Lily looked at her and her husband's lover and gave him a look that made Sirius realize that she was going to be the disciplinarian parent when James and her had kids.

"What were you thinking?!"

Sirius sighed.

"It doesn't matter Lily. I'm fine. Why do we have to discuss this?"

James tried to calm himself down before he ripped his best friend's head off of his neck.

"Sirius, Okay, let's for one minute pretend like I understand why you tried to take him out by yourself. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"Because we weren't speaking at the time, or at least not much. Besides, I didn't even really realize what I was doing until I was standing in front of Voldemort telling him he was a half-blood twit."

James couldn't help it, he started to laugh.

"You actually said that?"

Sirius nodded.

"As funny as that is you two! Sirius, please do not do something like that again! I don't know what we would do if we lost you."

Sirius did honestly look ashamed now.

"Sorry Lily. I just honestly didn't think anyone would mind. I know that my family wouldn't."

James put his arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"Sir, we are your family. And trust me, we would care."

Sirius smiled.

"Thanks Prongs."

Lily smiled at the two men of her heart.

Sirius looked sheepishly at his three friends.

"Can we never speak of this incident again."

The three looked at each other and then in silent communication.

"Sure Pads. As long as it never happens again."

Sirius nodded.

"Thanks guys. So, the wards are done. What now?"

Before anyone could say anything, the floo flared green and a voice resounded.

"My name is Peter Pettigrew, and the password is "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

James waved his wand and the floo allowed Peter to come into the house.

"Hey Pete."

Peter smiled at James.

"Hey James. What's going on?"

James shook his head.

"Not a thing. Just hanging here. Getting ready to beg my darling wife to cook for us. Want to join in the begging process?"

Peter laughed at his longtime friend.

"No thanks, but I'll be more than willing to watch you beg. It was always fun in school to see what sort of explicit things she would say to you when you asked her out. Maybe this wont be any different."

James glared mockingly at his friend.

"She never once said anything mean to me! She rushed into my arms the first time she laid eyes on me."

Before Peter could respond, Lily walked in and smacked her husband upside her head.

"You wish Potter."

James smirked.

"Want to know what I wish?"

Remus held his hand up.

"Please do not finish that thought process Prongs."

James pouted a bit but then turned his attentions back on his wife.

"My darling Lily, would you please aid in the noble task of keeping the four young men that you see in front of you from wasting away?"

Lily laughed.

"The only reason I'm saying yes is because I like to cook. Whose all staying for dinner?"

Lily looked at the four friends and laughed when her husband, the werewolf and the rat (I hate him) raised their hands. She noticed however, that once again, someone was excluding himself.

"Siri, are you staying?"

Sirius' head snapped to attention.

"What did you say Lily?"

Lily laughed at the black-haired man.

"I said are you staying for dinner?"

Sirius smirked and siddled up to the witch.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me too baby."

The five occupants of the Potters' living room laughed, not knowing that at that moment, things were happening that would change their lives forever.

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know it was short and I know I said I would get this chapter out before Thanksgiving, but it's been a hectic week and I'm typing this at work really quick. Lol. Now, I do have a few questions for you. I had a couple of ways I could bring this story out. Here are my options, let me know which one you like (Or if you have a way to sorta tie them in together. Let me know that too.)

Option 1.) I could have the story line go like it is, with Harry being an only child, etc etc. James and Lily dying, and the whole nine yards. (By the way, in all the options, James and Lily will die, and most likely I will bring them back to life at some point. And for all of you Sirius lovers out there. He will not die. I love him too much to kill him off. He will most likely however get sent to Azkaban.)

Option 2.) Make it a BTVS crossover, as Buffy as Harry's older sister. Then when Halloween happens, She gets sent with a different family from Harry. (This is my favorite option but I'm not going to write it if it'll make you guys not like the story anymore.)

Option 3.) Instead of Harry getting sent to the Dursley's, Remus finds a way to get custody of Harry. (I love Harry and Remus stories, but this is my least favorite out of the three options, but I thought I would throw it in there for good measure.)

The reason I am asking this question now is because I would like to know as the next couple of chapters will play a significant role in the story if you pick option 1. Don't worry though, there will be a lot more Marauders plus Lily stuff before we get too Harry and/or any other siblings. J. Let me know which you want ASAP so I can start writing the next chapter. The sooner you let me know, the sooner you get the next chapter. Hope all of you who celebrate Thanksgiving had a great one! Please review!!!


	10. Remus' Thoughts

CHAPTER 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

While Lily went into the kitchen, the four marauders quickly made their way into the living room. Remus sat gracefully sat into a big leather armchair, Peter flopped himself onto the floor, quite unceremoniously. James sat down on the couch and quickly pulled his lover down so his head was resting in James' lap.

Remus looked at his two friends and smiled. He knew some people would have a problem with Sirius and James being a part of a threesome couple, but he personally couldn't be happier for his friends. He still remembered how hard it was for Sirius when Sirius and Lily first started dating.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Sirius Black sighed and flopped onto his four poster bed in Gryffindor Tower. It had been 3 weeks and he had yet to see James any where other than class after that initial night the day that Lily had finally said yes. Remus Lupin looked at his best friend and sighed. He knew that this was hard for Sirius, not only did he feel as if he was losing his best friend, but he was losing his semi-quasi lover as well. **

"**Pads, you okay?"**

**Sirius looked at the werewolf and gave him a fake smile.**

"**Of course Remmie. Why?"**

**Remus looked at Sirius sadly.**

"**You know it's okay to miss him?"**

**Sirius tried to mask his face with confusion.**

"**Whatever do you mean?"**

"**Sirius, it's okay. You don't have to hide it for me."**

**The young wizard looked down in embarrassment. **

"**I just miss hanging with him."**

**Remus sighed, he hadn't let his two friends know that he knew about their "relationship". **

"**Sirius, I know."**

**Sirius looked up at his friend, not wanting to think about what the consequences would be if anyone found out about James and his 'special' friendship.**

"**You know what?"**

**Remus smiled sadly.**

**  
"You two have forgotten to use silencing charms a couple of times. And with my werewolf hearing, I've deduced that you and James are more than just best friends."**

**Sirius somehow blushed and turned white at the same time.**

"**Remus, please don't tell anyone! I understand if you never want to speak to me again. But don't abandon James, he didn't know what…"**

**Remus held his hand up to silence his friend.**

"**Sirius, why would I abandon you or James?"**

"**Because I'm…"**

**Sirius couldn't bring himself to say what he thought he was. He knew he wasn't fully gay, but he was gay enough.**

**Remus smiled softly at his friend.**

"**Sirius, think about it. If you didn't abandon me when you found out that I was a monster…"**

**Sirius interjected.**

"**Your not a monster!"**

**Remus ignored him for the time being.**

"**If you didn't abandon me when you found out what I am, why would I abandon you?"**

**Sirius sighed.**

"**Because it's different. You didn't choose to become a werewolf."**

"**And you didn't choose who you fell in love with!"**

**Sirius looked up at Remus. Remus saw the look in his eyes. Sirius had never realized that his feelings ran that deep, and before he knew what was happening, the werewolf had the black-haired man in his arms, cradling him as he sobbed for his 'lost' lover.**

**The two stayed that way for longer than either one of them realized before they heard the door of the dorm room open. Sirius quickly tried to dry his eyes before anyone knew he had been crying.**

**James Potter walked in and smiled at his friends, not even taking into consideration the fact that his friend's eyes were red and puffy and his face was tear streaked. **

"**Hey guys! What's up?"**

**Sirius didn't say a word, he just rolled over and closed his eyes. Remus tried his very best not to glare at James, but he couldn't help his eyes hardening a little bit.**

"**Nothing James. Pads, you going to sleep?"**

**Sirius nodded, and with that Remus left the other boy's bed, closing the curtains around him as he did. Remus wasn't too far away when he heard Sirius mutter a silencing charm around his bed.**

"**What's his problem?"**

**Remus looked at James.**

"**If you don't already know, then I cant help you."**

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Remus smiled at his friends.

"Whatchu smiling at Remmie baby?"

Remus glared at the long haired man.

"Don't call me that Sirius! And I was smiling because you two are happy again!"

Sirius and James grinned at each other and James leaned down to kiss Sirius on the forehead.

Before anyone else could say another word there was a call from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this was just sort of a filler chapter. But oh well. LOL. It's a chapter, right? Please send feedback and for those of you who haven't replied with what option they would like, please let me know. (Options are in the 9th chapter…Otherwise known as A Slap and A Rat. And by the way, I went back and fixed most of my errors that occurred for some reason when I was typing. A lot of them were errors made because I was on Microsoft Word.

So far the count on options is

Option 1.) 5

Option 2.) 0 (I had a feeling that was going to happen. So if I think I'll just write a different story with that as the story line. Don't worry, I wont start that until I finish this story which is going to be a LONG time as I plan to make this a pretty long story.).

Option 3.) 5

See? I need more people to tell me what option they want because right now it's at a dead tie, and that's not good. Lol. So let me know!


	11. Musings of Lily

Musings of Lily Potter. (Chapter 11)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Lily smiled at her husband, her lover, and their two friends. This was her family, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Each person contributed to this family.

Remus was the logical thinker of the group. Lily still couldn't fathom how this sweet man became friends with Sirius and James, but she was thankful all the same that he had. She had always had a soft spot for the werewolf, she had always gotten along with him more than with the other three. Even now, Remus was her best friend. She loved her husband and her lover, but Remus was like her brother.

Sirius was the jokester of the group. Granted, her husband shared that title as well, but Sirius was the major prankster. He was the joker. He hid his emotions with jokes. When he left his family's house, everyone could see that it hurt him, but the first thing out of his mouth was how his mother finally reached her full potential and sounded like a banshee. He also tried to make others laugh in times of crisis. When Voldemort made his first move when James and Sirius had first joined the auror force, everyone else was completely panicked. Not Sirius however, he smirked at James and said "The Marauders are invincible, no one can take down the Great Sirius and his pet Stag Prongs!" Then of course James responded with "More like the Great James and his pet dog, Mighty Padfoot!" By that time, they had everyone laughing. Sirius could always joke his way out of anything, and that alone made him more special to Lily than he knew.

James was the arrogant bastard of the group, and she loved him all the same. He had been the most annoying boy in the world back in Hogwarts, but she still loved him dearly. He was also one of the most loyal people she had ever met. Once you were friends with James Potter, nothing short of murder would stop him from protecting you and constantly trying to help you in some form or the other. He, like Sirius, could also joke his way out of anything. But he had a strength around him that no one could ignore. He was one of those people who knew he was strong, knew he was smart, and knew that in the end of the day, he could save the world if his friends were by his side.

Peter was the exception of the group. Lily didn't know how the heck he had ever fit in with this group of outspoken men. Even Remus, while yes he was quiet, he still stood up for himself, unlike Peter. Peter was the underdog of the Marauders, that was for certain. He wasn't handsome, he wasn't nearly as talented as the other three, and he was so shy and squeaky it was something hard to remember he was there. A lot of times when pranks were pulled and the girls simply fawned over the Marauders, it was always "Those 3 Marauders, who knew they were so clever?" or something to that effect, it was never the four marauders, it was always the three of them.

"Uh…Lils?"

Lily jumped as she felt her husband's hand on her arm.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out for about a good ten minutes."

Lily blushed slightly, then smiled again.

"I'm okay, just thinking."

Sirius smirked.

"Thinking about anything dirty?"

Lily gave Remus a look and he nodded. Then he reached to the spot next to him and smacked Sirius upside the head.

"That's from Lily."

Everyone laughed, including Sirius. Then they all fell into the normal banter. Once they all had finished their dinner, Lily sent the plates to the sink and had them wash themselves while everyone retired into the living room.

"Well everyone, as fun as this was, I must go."

Everyone (except for Lily as she had never really been fond of the rat) looked at Peter sadly.

"Why Wormtail? We haven't seen you for weeks, and now you've been here for a couple hours and you have to bail?"

Peter winced internally, knowing that he had to think of a reason quickly if he didn't want his friends to find out his secret.

"Sorry guys. But mother is sick and I have a early meeting at work tomorrow."

Remus looked closer at his smaller and rounder friend. There was something not right about the way Peter was standing. He was standing with more confidence. Peter had always been a little different from the group, if there was a fight, instead of rushing into battle like James, Sirius and him always did, he would hide behind them. Now he was standing as if he knew a secret that could protect him. Remus shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Clearly he needed to get out more if he was overanalyzing a mere different stance in this capacity. Remus looked over to see James and Peter embracing. Sirius slapped his arm slightly, and Remus smiled at his smaller friend.

"Bye Peter. Floo me sometime this week and we can go to lunch."

Peter nodded at Remus before walking out the door and after crossing the wards, apparating to his masters hideout.

* * *

Once Peter was gone, Lily smiled at her three favorite men. Her husband, her lover, and her brother.

"So, how should we wile away the rest of the night?"

James smirked at his wife.

"I know what I want to do, but for that to happen Remus needs to leave."

Lily smacked her husband upside his head.

"What was that for?"

Lily shook her head.

"James Potter! Is all you think about is sex? Remus is welcome here anytime! He is sometimes more welcome here than you are!"

James looked at his wife in mock offense.

"Well if that's how you feel then why don't you divorce me, marry Remus, and Sirius and I can run off together?"

Lily smirked.

"Nope, we can divorce if you like but I'm taking Sirius."

Remus and Sirius looked at the married couple in amusement.

"Uh, sorry guys. Lily, as much as I love you, your like a sister to me. And Sirius, I wouldn't date your mutt self if someone paid me."

James and Lily laughed at Remus while Sirius pouted.

"Well fine then! I see how much you love me Remmikins!"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!"

The three men laughed but Lily didn't. She all of a sudden felt woozy. Sirius noticed this and quickly went over to Lily's side.

"Lily, are you okay?"

Lily nodded her head before quickly shaking it.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Before anyone could say anything else, Lily bolted out of the room towards the bathroom, slamming it shut before retching sounds could be heard.

James looked at Sirius and Remus in confusion.

"That's weird, Lily never gets sick. Remember in Hogwarts when everyone came down with food poisoning because of our prank? Her and Professor Dumbledore were the only two who didn't get sick."

The other two nodded, but stopped when Lily walked out.

"Are you okay?"

Lily nodded at the question, not bothering to figure out who had asked it.

"I think so, I just all of a sudden felt really sick."

James walked over to his wife and put his hand on her head.

"You're not hot."

She shook her head.

"I know, I took my temperature in the bathroom. I am sort of dizzy though."

James gave his wife a stern look.

"Well Lily Potter, you march your little butt upstairs and go to bed. I'll be there later. If your starting to get sick then you need rest."

Lily started to interject but was silenced with a look from all three Marauders. She nodded and started to walk upstairs before stopping and turning.

"Are you staying tonight Sirius?"

James looked at Sirius as well but he shook his head.

"No, I'm going to go back with Moony. I need to clean my room and since your getting sick you need rest, and you know when James and I are in the same house we tend to be loud."

Lily nodded, knowing that at least he had a point this time. She walked over, kissing Sirius quickly on the lips, before going over to Remus, kissing him on the cheek and then finally going upstairs.

Once the woman of the house was upstairs, James turned to his best friends.

"If she's not better in the next couple of days, I'm taking her to St. Mungos."

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, she's never sick. It could very well be something that could last forever."

James glared at his friend, not realizing how right Sirius was.

* * *

TBC! I know, not much of a cliffhanger, but oh well. LOL. I'll try to have the next chapter out this weekend, but I'm not promising anything. I have finals this coming up Monday and Wednesday and then I'm done with school until January 19th, woohoo! So expect a lot of updates over the next month. But bare with me until next Thursday. J. Please read and review! Reviews will make me smile which will make me study harder because I'll be happy, which means I'll do better on my finals. And we all want me to do good on my finals right? So really, my grades for this semester in college depend solely on you! (Did I guilt you into reviewing yet? Lol). Thanks to all of you that have reviewed every chapter! I love you guys! And by the way, I have decided which option I'm going to use. But unless you reading one of my other stories, you'll never find out. And I'm not going to tell you which story it is. Hehe. Anyway, sorry for extra long note, I'm done talking now! J. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Unexpected News

Unexpected News CHAPTER 12

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!

* * *

Lily Potter woke up, and to put it bluntly, she felt bloody awful. She was sick to her stomach, her head felt like it was pounding, and she was so dizzy that she felt as if she stood up, she'd fall down.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?"

Lily looked up to see her husband in the doorway to their bedroom. He had a tray with what looked like a bowl of soup, a mug of hot tea and a cup of ice water.

"I feel like death actually, thank you for asking."

James smiled sympathetically. He didn't take offense to her snappish tone. He knew that Lily never got sick, so when the rare occasion came where she was sick, she was in a horrible mood.

"How about you eat some soup then."

Lily glared at her husband. She knew that she was being mean, she hardly cared at this point. She was a grown woman, granted, 18 wasn't completely grown in the muggle world that she was raised in, but in the wizarding world you were legally an adult at 17, so she was a bloody grown woman! Lily sighed, desperately wanting her mom, as she always made her feel better when she was sick.

'_I'm ranting to myself about being a grown woman, yet I want my mom. Yep, I'm real grown alright.'_

James stared at his wife, seeing her completely lost in thought.

"Uh…Lils?"

Lily turned her attention back to the black haired man in front of her.

"I don't want any soup James Potter! And if I did, I would go downstairs and make it myself, because lord knows you cant cook!"

James feigned hurt.

"I'm hurt Lils. I cooked this especially for you, and I will let you in on a little secret, my mother taught me how to make her famous chicken noodle soup when I was younger, so this is one of the few things that I can actually make really well."

To prove his point, he brought the soup over to his wife to let her smell the soup. Lily had to admit, it did smell heavenly.

"Fine, I'll eat it to make you happy!"

James put the soup down and left the room, smiling as he heard her sound of contentment. If there was one thing his mother knew how to do, it was make soup. Granted, she knew how to do a lot of other things, but making soup was one of her strongest points. Walking downstairs he wondered where Sirius was. Normally, well before the fight that was, he would have been there by now if he hadn't spent the night. He grabbed some floo powder and put his head in the fireplace.

"Puppies Palace!"

He shouted, and waited until the spinning stopped. Remus looked up and saw James' head in the fire and smiled.

"Hey Prongs, is everything okay? How's Lily feeling?"

James smiled at his lupine friend.

"She's okay, she's eating soup now. Where's Pads?"

Remus smiled another smile in relief, glad to hear that his friend was doing better.

"He's at work Prongs. Moody called him in earlier to go on special assignment."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"I wonder why he didn't call me in."

Remus shrugged.

"Don't know, want me to let him know to floo you when he gets back?"

James nodded.

"Yes Please."

"Will do, see you later Prongs."

"Bye Moony."

James pulled his head out of the fire and shook it, attempting to get all the soot out of his already massively messy hair. He also tried to shake the feeling that something was wrong, but it didn't work.

* * *

Sirius groaned, looking around him. He didn't like what he saw. Darkness, it actually reminded him of the dungeons at Hogwarts where they used to have potions class. Lying next to him still unconscious was Kingsley. He pushed on Kinglsey's shoulder and the black man started to wake up.

"Where are we?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Fighting about 25 death eaters by ourselves. When we get out of here, I'm going to kill Moody! He said it would be abandoned!"

Sirius nodded.

"I know. Guess he was wrong wasn't he?"

"Well well well, look whose here."

Sirius looked up and saw the one person he really didn't want to see…his brother.

"Regulus"

The younger Black smiled.

"Hello Sirius."

Kinglsey looked over at Sirius in confusion.

"Whose that Sirius?"

Sirius sighed.

"My brother."

Kingsley quirked an eyebrow.

"So why don't you ask him for help."

Both Black brothers snorted.

"Like I would help him."

"Why would he, he was the one who brought us here, weren't you little bro?"

Regulus smirked and nodded.

"Yes I was big brother, and for good reason too."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"And what would this great reason be?"

Regulus pulled up his sleeve and touched the dark mark on his left arm with his wand.

"Because big brother, the dark lord has big plans for you."

* * *

Two days.

It had been two days since anyone had heard from Sirius or Kingsley. James and Remus were sitting in the Potter's living room, waiting for some word that their friend was still alive. Lily was currently at St. Mungos, getting a check up. She still wasn't feeling any better, to be honest, she felt worse. She didn't know if that was because of the worry she felt for Sirius, or if she was truly sick.

"I cant stand it Moony! I'm going crazy not knowing if he's alright!"

Remus nodded.

"I am too Prongs, but we're doing all we can. As soon as Lily gets back we'll all three go out and look again for him."

Before either man could say anything Lily walked in with a strange look on her face.

"Lils, what's wrong? What did the doctor say?"

Lily looked straight at her husband and said in a dazed voice.

"I'm pregnant."

James looked at his wife in shock.

"What!?"

Lily nodded.

"They did a DNA Spell and they found out who the father is as well."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"Sirius is the father."

* * *

TBC! See! It's not Harry. Don't worry, It's not going to be Buffy either. Give you a little hint, Harry still wont have a sibling. I will write the next chapter tonight and get it out to you as soon as possible! Please Review!


	13. Happiness, Sadness, and a little fear

Happiness, Sadness, and a little bit of fear. (Chapter 13)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

James shook his head, knowing he had heard wrong.

"Wait a minute. Did you say you were pregnant with Sirius' child?"

Lily nodded.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I mean, you both like Sirius right?"

Lily and James looked at their blonde friend. He was trying very hard to conceal a smile.

"Lily, James, think about it."

James did think about it, and the more he did, the more happiness he felt.

"Lils, the three of us are going to have a baby!"

Before anyone could say anything, James picked up his wife and swung her around. Lily giggled at her husband.

"Are you okay with this James?"

James nodded his head enthusiastically, causing his already messy hair to become even messier.

"Lily, I've never been so happy in my life!"

Lily smiled a sad smile.

"Now if only Sirius was here to enjoy it with us."

That effectively ruined the mood and the three friends quietly sat down again, all lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Sirius watched as his younger brother walked away. If he had his wand, he would have surely cursed the younger man to pieces by now.

"Sirius, we need to get out of here."

Sirius bit back a sarcastic reply, and just settled for nodding his head.

"Any ideas?"

Sirius sighed.

"Only one, but it's a real long shot."

The black man looked at the other man in question.

"And what would that be? Because right now I see two options, we either stay here and get killed by Voldemort, or we do whatever your plan is and have a slight chance of living."

Sirius looked at the bars that were holding them in before looking at Kingsley again in question.

"How's your wandless magic?"

* * *

"James?"

James looked up and saw his wife with tears running down her face. He quickly got up and gathered the redhead into his arms.

"What is it love?"

Lily sniffled and looked at her husband, sadness reflecting in his eyes as well.

"What if they don't find him? I mean, he's never been gone this long without someone hearing from him."

"Dumbledore is looking into it Lily. I promise you that. As soon as Remus gets back him and I are going to go check out some potential death eater sightings."

Lily nodded, determination shown in her emerald eyes.

"I'll go change into something a little better to go dueling in."

Before Lily had made two steps James stopped her.

"Why would you need to slip into something different?"

Lily looked at the glassed clad man like he was an idiot, which, he could be at times.

"So I can go with you and Remus to look for Sirius."

James shook his head, giving the witch a stern look.

"You are not going with us Lily."

The normally calm witch had fire in her eyes.

"And whose to say that I'm not?"

James looked at her pointedly.

"I am."

Lily glared at her husband, if looks could kill, he would definitely be dead.

"And why not James Potter? Just because I am a woman does not mean that I cannot fight as well as you and Remus can!"

James put a hand on his wife's arm, desperately wanting her to calm down.

"Lily, it has nothing to do with you being a woman. Hell, how many times in Hogwarts did you hex me because I was being a git? It has to do with the fact that A.) I don't want anything to happen to you. And B.) Your pregnant Love."

Lily nodded her head, knowing he was right.

"Okay, I'll stay here. But I am warning you now James Potter. If you or Remus get hurt, or if you do not bring Sirius back here, I will hex you into no tomorrow!"

James nodded, knowing his wife wouldn't rest or calm down until all of them were together and safe again.

James kissed his wife's forehead softly and then looked towards the fireplace and it burst into green flames.

"You ready Prongs?"

James nodded before kissing his wife again.

"We'll be back soon Love."

Lily nodded, waved to Remus, and then sat down on the couch, watching her husband and her best friend apparate away.

'Please let him be okay.'

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know it was short, but oh well. Hehe. Anyway, I'll have the next part out soon hopefully. I may get it done tonight. I just wanted to post this part since I had already had it typed. Review and it'll make me write faster. J


	14. Breakouts and Breakdowns

Breakouts and Breakdowns CHAPTER 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Kingsley stared at Sirius in confusion.

"My wandless magic is okay, it has to be somewhat satisfactory to become an Auror. You know that. Why?"

Sirius smirked.

"Think you can hold up a strong shield charm in front of us while I get us out of here?"

The taller Auror shrugged.

"I can try. Are you sure you want to risk only one of us fighting? Moody will kick both of our arses if you end up in St. Mungos again."

"It'll be Moody's own damn fault! He's the one who only sent the two of us."

Kingsley waved his hand dismissively.

"Not the point. That still doesn't answer my question."

Sirius sighed.

"Honestly man, we don't really have a lot of options here."

Kingsley sighed.

"If only you were an animagus."

* * *

"James, we need to get back. There's nothing here to help us and Lily's probably beside herself with worry."

James nodded.

"Moony, what if he's dead?"

Both men winced at how it sounded.

"Prongs, Padfoot is strong. I'm sure he'll be fine."

James smiled, he knew that Moony didn't know that, but it made them both feel better all the same to hear it.

* * *

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"What does being an animagus have to do with us getting out of here?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes.

'_How can he be this dense?'_

"I'm an unregistered animagus, all the Aurors who are animagus' are unregistered, Moody's idea, don't tell Fudge."

At the thought of telling Fudge, Sirius snorted.

"Anyway, I can turn into a black panther. If you were an animagus we could break the bars and run."

Sirius smirked and then quickly transformed into the big grim-like dog that is affectionately called Padfoot. Kingsley smiled and turned into a large all black panther. Instead of breaking the bars however, the two humans in animal form were able to fit underneath the bars. Sirius led the way. Neither one of the men noticed a pair of stormy black eyes following their every move.

* * *

Lily looked up and saw her husband and friend walk back into the house. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then saw that her lover was not with them, and quickly drew another quick breath.

"Anything?"

James ignored the question, not wanting either one of them to see him break down. Remus acknowledged the red-hair and shook his head.

"No Lils, nothing. We knew you were probably getting worried so we came home after checking about 10 different places that they could have had them."

"Them?"

Remus nodded.

"While we were out we found out that Sirius didn't go alone as previously believed."

"Who did he go with?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Lily nodded.

"Lily, look at it this way. At least he's with someone whose just as skilled as him."

Lily nodded her head, but didn't bother to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Remus, do you think he's alright?"

* * *

Padfoot stopped, sniffing the ground, before quickly turning back into Sirius. Kingsley did the same thing and quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Sirius pointed to two long pieces of wood on a table.

"Our wands."

Sirius used wandless magic and quickly summoned the wands. After handing Kingsley his, he looked around, trying to figure out why he had a horrible feeling.

"Oh look what we have here. Big brother got out of his catch like a bad dog."

Sirius whipped his head around to glare at his younger brother.

"Well you know me, I never was good at following directions."

Regulus nodded.

"Don't I know it. You were always the bane of mother's existence."

Sirius smirked, knowing he had to buy them some time, so deciding that badgering his brother with a safe bet, he continued on.

"Well you know, I was trying to rid her of that existence."

Regulus glared.

"Didn't work too well did it? She was able to live long enough to see me take up the dark mark and to serve the Dark Lord."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And I'm sure that was the most special day for her as well. Right up there with the day we were born, the day you graduated from Hogwarts, etc."

Regulus smiled proudly, Sirius squashed the urge to smack him upside the head and call him a bloody idiot like he used to do when they were kids.

"Sirius, you could have done the right thing. They begged you to join him, pleaded with you, bribed you, and you still say no. I mean, what's more important than what our parents wanted?"

Sirius rolled his eyes again.

"Family's more important. Regulus, you're my brother my blood. However, my friends are more family than mother and father ever were. My friends were there for me, my friends defended me."

"And your friends will be the ones to mourn you when your dead."

All heads turned at the snake like voice. Once again, Sirius and Kingsley came face to face with Lord Voldemort.

* * *

James Potter never was a nervous man, he could always take stress with a smile, however this was too much. He paced up and down the room, glaring at anything that got in his way.

Lily and Remus walked in and saw what James was doing. Lily sighed at her husband.

"James, love, come downstairs and have some tea."

James glared at his wife.

"How can you think of tea at times like this? Sirius could be dead Lily! Dead! I know that doesn't mean much to you but it does mean something to me!"

Lily gaped at her husband.

"James Potter! How can you say it wouldn't mean something to me! Of course it would! James I love him just as much as you do!"

James shook his head.

"There's no way that you could Lily. For years, Sirius was the only person who mattered to me. Him and I are closer than anyone I know. He's not only my lover, not only our partner, he's my best friend. Without him, I don't know what I'd do."

Once again Lily had tears flowing down her cheeks, this time however she was not alone. James also had tears running down his face, though he desperately was trying to wipe them away.

"James I know you're closer to Sirius than I am, but that's true for anyone in the world at this point. But don't you dare claim for a second that I don't love him because it's definitely not true. And don't you dare claim for a second that you're the only one who cares!"

Remus decided to interject as well.

"She's got you there Prongs. I may not love Sirius the way you two do, partly because I'm not into guys and partly because I think your as crazy as he is."

The two Potters did have to smile at that comment, as much as they tried to hide it.

"But anyway, don't you even try to say that you're the only one who loves him and the only one who cares, because your not. I love Sirius like he was my brother. If you remember correctly, he was the one who came up with the idea of becoming animagi for me, that's not something I forget. But even if he wouldn't have come up with that plan, he still always stuck by me. And trust me, I would care if something happened to him, just like I would care if something bad happened to either one of you. So Prongs, just calm down."

James finally broke down, falling to his knees and letting the tears fall.

Lily tried to go to her husband but Remus stopped her.

"I'll take care of him Lils."

Lily nodded, quickly leaving the room to go make some tea.

As the young witch left, Remus got down next to his friend and pulled him into his arms. He also finally let the tears fall. He was glad he didn't cry in front of Lily. She needed someone to be strong, and obviously her husband wasn't filling that role, not that anyone could blame him.

Remus and James sat there for a while just crying, before their tears finally stopped. They both smiled at each other, a little embarrassed.

"So, how about some tea downstairs with your wife?"

James nodded and the stag animagus and the werewolf walked down the stairs toward the red-headed witch.

* * *

Regulus quickly got down on one knee in front of his lord, bowing his head.

"My lord, you've come."

Voldemort nodded.

"Of course my young death eater. I'm glad I did, you've done very well."

Regulus smiled.

"Thank you my lord."

Voldemort walked over to the two prisoners, more focused on Sirius once again.

"So we meet again Mr. Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Wow, seems to me like you've watched a few too many old Muggle action or horror movies."

"_Crucio!"_

Sirius fell down as the pain flooded his body. He knew that this was coming, why did he always have to open his big mouth?

'_Well, Prongs always did say I had a problem keeping myself quiet!'_

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as the curse ended. He looked over and saw that Regulus had Kingsley at wand point, but he was still okay that it was all good.

"How care you insinuate that I had anything to do with muggles. I kill them Black, in case you forget. I want nothing more than to rid the world of anything less than pure blood."

Sirius knew he was going to say it, and he knew the curse would come again.

"Why would you want the world of yourself then? I mean, not that I blame you, you're not the greatest guy in the world. And oh Merlin, your not very attractive either, I would feel very sorry for any kids that you bore"

"_CRUCIO!"_

Kingsley winced as he heard the other man scream again. He had no idea why Black couldn't keep his mouth shut, but he knew it would be his downfall.

* * *

When the two men reached the bottom of the stairs, they quickly went in search of James' wife. They found her in the kitchen (surprise surprise).

"Lils?"

She turned around quickly and smiled at the two men, wiping her eyes.

"You two okay?"

They both nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Lily started to nod, but instead decided not to lie, and shook her head.

"I don't think I'll be okay until he's home."

James nodded.

"I know how you feel hun, but we just have to stay positive."

Lily nodded and was about to say something when a shout of 'POTTER!' could be heard from their living room. The trio ran in and saw Alastor Moody's head in their fire place.

"Potter! We may have found Black and Shacklebolt. Come to the ministry and we'll leave from there! You may bring Lupin if you so wish."

James and Remus both nodded, pulling out their wands.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself Lily?"

She nodded.

"Be careful you two, and bring back Sirius in one piece!"

The two friends nodded before getting into the fireplace. With a call of "Ministry of Magic!"

They were both gone.

Lily sat down on the couch and stared at the fireplace once again.

"Please be safe."

* * *

The curse was lifted again, and Sirius could barely stand. He had been kept under the torture curse for close to a minute, a record if he did say so himself.

"Are you done yet Black? Or do you want more?"

Sirius glared at the man. He knew he was going to die. His brother wasn't stupid like some of the death eaters they had dealt with in their last encounter. He knew his brother wouldn't take his eyes off of Kingsley, so there was no way that he was going to get out of this.

"There are a lot of things I want more of. Being tortured isn't really on my top 10 list though."

Voldemort laughed, a horrible hollow sound.

"Join me then, and you'll have no more of it."

Sirius laughed a bitter laugh.

"Yeah right. For one thing, I'd never join you. Another thing however is I'm not stupid. I know that you torture everyone, including your followers. You are just a sick twisted "man" (And here he actually did air quotes to emphasize that he thought of his as less than a man) whose a little too kill happy. Ever thought of going to see a therapist?"

"_CRUCIO!"_

* * *

"Now, we think they are in this building. It's not far but it's probably heavily guarded."

All the Aurors nodded at their boss.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Potter, Lupin, and I will go in through the front entrance. That's most likely where the bulk of the action will be. Thompson and Stevenson, you will go through the back, take out as many death eaters as you can. Johnson and Erickson, go through the side."

The Aurors nodded again, and quickly apparated. James, Remus and Alastor all stopped and stared at the building. It wasn't so much of a building anymore as an old abandoned building.

"Sir, what is this place?"

Alastor looked at the black haired man.

"It's an old orphanage Potter."

James thought it was strange that Voldemort would be here, but he didn't dwell on it now. He did however put it in his brain to figure out later.

"Ready?"

James and Remus nodded, before setting in to go find their friend.

* * *

Sirius at this point could not even stand, he had been under for two minutes this time.

"I'm impressed Black. No one has been able to keep his wits about him for this long."

Sirius grimaced, but still managed to push himself so he was at least sitting up versus laying sprawled out on the floor. He was slowly gaining the feeling back, but he knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Yeah well, I aim to please. If we had an audience here I could put a show on."

Voldemort lips turned up into something that on a normal person would have been considered a frown, but to him it was a smile.

"Attempting humor even in your last minutes?"

Sirius shrugged, and finally was able to stand up.

"Well you know me."

Voldemort, upon seeing that Black was able to stand up again, quickly shot a spell at him to tie him up.

"You're not getting away this time."

Sirius glared.

"You have to tie me up to beat me. There's a word for people like you, Loser."

"_CRUCIO!"_

_

* * *

_

James quickly stopped in his tracks as he heard a scream full of pain. He knew that scream.

"That's Sirius!"

James tried to run off but was held in place by his boss.

"Are you barking mad Potter? You don't run off. We'll wait here for the others."

James got out of his boss's grasp before glaring.

"NO! I'm not going to let him die!"

James ran down the hallway, quickly followed by Remus and Alastor.

* * *

Three minutes under this time, and Sirius knew he wouldn't be able to take it again. His entire body felt like it had a million knives pushing into it.

"Ahh, I see your finally breaking."

Sirius glared.

"Let me put you under this many times and this long and see how long you last!"

Voldemort chuckled.

"I'd last longer than you would I'm afraid. Sorry to hurt your pride Black."

Sirius smirked, he knew after this comment it would all be over, but at least he could brag to the other dead people that he had gone down smirking.

"My pride isn't hurt. Nah. Because I know a secret that you haven't grasped yet."

Voldemort stared.

"And what would that Black?"

Sirius smirked again.

'_Bye James, Bye Lily, Bye Remus, Bye Peter.'_

"I'm better than you. I'm a pureblood."

Voldemort didn't even say another word, instead he shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

James Potter busted in the room and took sight of his lover being held down in ropes, and heard his lover say.

"I'm better than you. I'm a pureblood."

Then he watched as Voldemort shouted.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James couldn't stop the word from coming out of his mouth as he saw the green light rushing towards his lover.

"NO!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

TBC! Read and Review! Please don't kill me!!!!!!!


	15. Save Me

Save me (CHAPTER 15)

**Disclaimer: I down own anything.**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is short because I'm frustrated with the weather here. Lol. Maybe I'll get really bored (more than I already am) and post another chapter of this. I just wanted to get this one out so everyone could rest easy….(Well sort of).**

**

* * *

**

James stared at Sirius as the green light rushed towards his best friend.

"NO!!!!!"

Sirius waited, he knew he was going to die. He thought he vaguely heard James scream, but he didn't dwell on it.

Before the green light could hit him, he saw his brother jump in front of it.

"NO!!!!!!"

Everyone heard Voldemort scream, before they could dwell on it, Shacklebolt grabbed Sirius and apparated, when the rest of the Aurors saw that the two prisoners had gotten away, they apparated as well. Remus ran over to James and grabbed his arm, knowing he was in a state of shock.

"AVADA KEVARA!"

Remus apparated them just in time not to get hit by the killing curse.

* * *

Shacklebolt landed with Sirius in St. Mungos.

"WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"

A healer ran in and saw the auror with the man in his arms.

"What happened?"

"He was hit with the torture curse numerous times, longer and longer each time."

The healer nodded and levitated Sirius to onto a stretcher, before running towards a room with another two healers to try and save their patient. A nurse walked out after talking with the healer and sighed.

"I was told to tell you that there is no guarantee that he will make it, and if he does, there's a good chance he'll never be the same."

The black man sat in a chair after the nurse had left and put his head in his hands.

'_How could it come to this?'_

* * *

Remus landed, supporting James, in the Potter's living room.

"What happened?"

Remus put James on the couch and then looked at Lily.

"We found Sirius."

Lily took a sigh of relief, before noticing her husband's catatonic state, and her friend's grave face.

"Where is he?"

Remus sighed.

"Lily calm down, please."

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY LOVER?"

Remus put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm assuming Shacklebolt took him to St. Mungos."

"So why are you two here? Why aren't you at St. Mungos with him?"

Remus gestured to James.

"Because if I would have taken him with me there like he is now, they would have sent him to the spell damage ward or something. He wasn't hit with anything but after seeing what we did, he's gone into shock."

Lily quivered.

"What did you see?"

Remus hung his head.

"Voldemort shot the killing curse at Sirius. We all thought he was going to die. But Regulus was there, he jumped in front of it and took the curse for Sirius."

Lily let out a sob.

"Sirius is okay though?"

Remus shrugged.

"As soon as James snaps out of it we can go and check."

Lily nodded and started working on bringing her husband to reality. She tried yelling in his ear, slapping him, and dumping water on him, nothing seemed to be working.

"Lily, I have an idea."

Lily stepped away and watched as Remus pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy."

Remus quickly stunned James.

"How's that going to help?"

Remus smiled.

"Enervate."

James sat up straight, looking around for an attacker.

"James, it's okay, everything's okay."

James recognized his wife and friend and sighed.

"What happened?"

Remus quickly explained what had happened and what they did to bring him out of it (he noticed he was soaking wet).

James didn't even say a word, he just got up, went over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in.

"ST. MUNGOS!"

Lily and Remus quickly looked at each other before following him through the floo network.

* * *

As soon as Remus came through the fireplace, he noticed James was screaming at a healer.

"WHERE IS HE?"

Lily and Remus quickly headed over to the black-haired man.

"Sir I'm sorry, but we can only give information to family members."

All three of them glared at the man, James however kept on screaming.

"HE HAS NO FAMILY! HIS BROTHER IS DEAD, HIS FATHER IS DEAD, HIS MOTHER'S A NUT JOB, AND ALSO DEAD! WE ARE HIS FAMILY!"

The healer sighed, this wasn't uncommon, but it was still unwelcome.

"Sir, I'll lead you to the waiting room of the ward he will be placed in as soon as they have him stabilized, but after that all I can say is that you'll have to wait."

Not waiting for a response, he started walking towards the "Almost Fatal spell damage" ward. Lily, James and Remus all followed the healer, and went inside the room when he left. Upon entering, they saw Kingsley sitting with his head in his hands.

"How is he?"

Kingsley jumped as he heard voices. He looked up and saw that Potter, Mrs. Potter, and Lupin were all standing in front of him.

"It's bad."

Lily let out a sob and put her head on her husband's chest. James let out tears as well but he stayed silent. Remus held his in and asked the Auror.

"How bad?"

Kingsley looked at Remus sadly, he knew this would break them all apart.

"The healers told me that they don't know if he'll make it. And if he does, there is a 95 chance he'll never be the same."

Remus let the tears fall now. Lily was beyond gone and James was right behind Lily. Kingsley left the waiting room, and the trio never even noticed.

* * *

Healer Dan White stared at his patient. Then he looked up at his partner.

"Do you think he'll make it John?"

Healer John Sterkel shook his head.

"Honestly Dan, I don't know. He's in bad shape. I think we've done all we can do for right now, I say we leave him to rest and we can check up on him in a little while."

The two healer's walked out of the room and went to attend to other patients.

* * *

The three friends all stood in a three-way hug when a doctor came in and knocked on the door.

"You three are here for Sirius Black correct?"

They all broke apart and nodded, none of them caring about how red their faces were.

"Maybe we should sit down."

"No, please just tell us."

The healer nodded at the blonde haired man who had spoken.

"Well, after doing a diagnostic scan on him, we determined he was hit by at least 5 Cruciatus curses. He was held under one of them for a total of 3 minutes."

Lily gasped, James hung his head and Remus just kept looking at the healer, begging him to tell them some good news.

"Staying under the curse only half that amount of time has been known to kill people, it's a miracle that he's still alive at all. However, some of his organs have shut down. We were able to stabilize him as best we could, but he may not make it through the night."

Before another word could be uttered, Lily Potter fainted. The healer levitated her quickly to a room, James and Remus quickly trying to follow.

"I'm sorry, you two cannot follow."

James gave the healer a death glare.

"She's my wife!"

"I know that, but she is bleeding, and we cant take the chance of something going wrong."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"We didn't see any blood."

The healer shook his head.

"Sir, you wouldn't have."

The healer left to go check on his patient, leaving Remus and James to interpret what he had just said. Remus already understood and felt sick to his stomach. It took James a couple of minutes to process, but when he did, tears sprang to his eyes again.

"Oh no."

* * *

TBC! Okay, it was longer that I had originally thought it was going to be, and it was even more depressing than the chapter previous, sorry guys. That wasn't my original idea, but it kind of came out that way. Anyway, please review. I'll most likely update this later tonight or tomorrow, but I need reviews before I do that. So READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Awaiting

**Awaiting**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

**

"_I'm sorry, you two cannot follow."_

_James gave the healer a death glare._

"_She's my wife!"_

"_I know that, but she is bleeding, and we cant take the chance of something going wrong."_

_James quirked an eyebrow._

"_We didn't see any blood."_

_The healer shook his head._

"_Sir, you wouldn't have."_

_The healer left to go check on his patient, leaving Remus and James to interpret what he had just said. Remus already understood and felt sick to his stomach. It took James a couple of minutes to process, but when he did, tears sprang to his eyes again._

"_Oh no."_

_

* * *

_

James and Remus sat in the waiting room for what felt like days, but in reality it was only hours. Finally, a healer came in with a grave look on his face. The two Marauders both stood up instantly.

"How is my wife?"

The healer sighed.

"You're wife is just fine. She'll need some rest, and she needs to keep the stress level to a minimum, but she will be just fine."

James sighed in relief, then looked at Remus, silently begging him to ask the question that he was scared to know the answer too.

"And the baby?"

The healer sighed again, and he wore a frown on his face.

"With the amount of stress your wife has been under, her body wasn't able to continue to carry the baby, so she went into labor far too early, if she had been further along, then the child would have had a chance, but only being a month along, there was no way possible, I'm sorry sir, but the child didn't make it."

James had silent tears running down his face, he looked at Remus and noticed that he did as well.

Remus put his hand on James shoulder, silently reminding him that he wasn't alone.

"Can we see Lily?"

The healer nodded.

"Yes you may. She's in room 218."

The healer left and the two men stayed where they were for a few minutes, both trying to compose themselves as to not upset the witch even more.

* * *

"James!"

Lily all but threw herself into her husbands arms and sobbed. James simply held his wife, whispering words of love into her ear. When she finally stopped sobbing, she looked at her husband miserably.

"I'm so sorry."

James quirked his eyebrow.

"What do you have to be sorry for sweetheart?"

Lily sniffed.

"It's my fault that our baby died."

James shook his head before looking at his wife sternly.

"It is not your fault! It's no one's fault! If you want to blame anyone blame Voldemort!"

Lily looked at her husband in confusion.

"How is it Voldemort's fault? Not that I need a reason to blame him for something but how is this his fault?"

James sighed.

"If it wouldn't have been for Voldemort holding Sirius hostage, you wouldn't have been so stressed!"

Lily nodded miserably, then looked at Remus.

"Any word on Sirius?"

Remus shook his head.

"No Lily, I'm sorry."

She nodded.

"When can I get out of this hospital bed? I'd much rather be waiting in a waiting room for news on Sirius."

Remus shared a concerned glance with James, knowing that Lily really hadn't talked about her feelings, Lily however saw the glance and sighed.

"I'm not okay. But right now, my main focus needs to be on Sirius. I'll deal with my emotions when I find out if he's okay."

The two men nodded.

"I'll go and get your discharge papers, okay?"

Lily nodded and James walked out of the room to talk to a healer about his wife. Lily meanwhile looked at Remus.

"Do you think he's going to make it?"

Remus merely shrugged, not having the faintest clue what was going to happen.

* * *

'_Where am I?'_

_Sirius looked around slowly, wondering where he was. All he saw was a huge waterfall in front of him, and he heard birds chirping._

"_You're in a sort of limbo big brother."_

_Sirius turned around and saw Regulus sitting underneath a tree._

"_Why?"_

_Regulus smiled at his brother._

"_Because you're very ill at the present time. You have a choice, you can either choose to go with me, as I am completely dead, or you can go back to the living world and start to make your recovery."_

_Sirius sighed, not wanting to make this choice._

"_Why did you save me?"_

_Regulus smiled and walked towards the older man._

"_Because, you're my brother. I know we didn't have the best of relationship during and after Hogwarts, but I need you to know something. I always admired you. I didn't want to join the Death Eaters, but I saw what happened when you decided to become an Auror instead of joining Lord Voldemort, and I got scared."_

_Sirius sighed._

"_You could have come to me, I would have helped you."_

_Regulus sighed._

"_I didn't realize that before now. I thought you hated me."_

_Sirius shook his head._

"_Reg, you're my brother. No matter how badly you pissed me off, the fact still remained that you are my brother."_

_Regulus pulled Sirius into a hug._

"_I love you Sirius."_

_Sirius hugged his younger fiercely._

"_I love you too Regulus."_

_The two men pulled away, and smiled at each other._

"_So big brother, what are you going to choose?"_

* * *

As soon as Lily was released, the trio once again took up residence in the waiting room outside the ward Sirius was in.

"Not to bring this up, but what are you two going to tell Sirius?"

Lily sighed, and James put his head in his hands.

"I don't think we should tell him anything."

Lily and Remus looked at James quickly.

"Are you crazy? You want to keep this from the baby's father?"

James nodded.

"If Sirius wakes up, he's going to have enough on his plate, and you know that if we tell him, he'll feel guilty."

The fact that James said IF Sirius wakes up, not WHEN Sirius wakes up, made the argument for him. Remus and Lily both knew how badly James was hurting, him and Sirius were closer than anyone even began to realize. The fact that he knew there was a large chance Sirius would never be the same again made the two friends see how strong he really was.

"So we don't tell him?"

Lily and James both nodded.

"Now what?"

James looked at the doors leading into the ward where Sirius currently lay, fighting for his life.

"We wait."

* * *

TBC! I know this chapter was kind of short, but I cant help it. Tomorrow is my last day of work for two weeks so I'll have more free time! Please review! Reviewing makes the world go round (also makes the author write more!).


	17. Making A Choice

Making a choice. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  


* * *

_Regulus pulled Sirius into a hug._

"_I love you Sirius."_

_Sirius hugged his younger brother fiercely._

"_I love you too Regulus."_

_The two men pulled away, and smiled at each other._

"_So big brother, what are you going to choose?"_

_Sirius sighed and shrugged._

"_I don't know Reg. I mean, I do want to stay with you, you're my brother. But…"_

_Regulus smiled knowingly._

"_James is in the living world."_

_Sirius smiled softly._

"_Yeah…well, James, Lily, and Remus."_

"_What about Peter?"_

_Sirius shrugged. _

"_Peter and I haven't been that close recently. Well, he hasn't been that close to anyone recently."_

_Regulus nodded. _

"_I don't know much about what's going on Sirius. But I do know one thing, please be careful."_

_Sirius quirked an eyebrow._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Just be careful."_

_Sirius nodded._

"_Reg, as much as I want to stay with you. I think I need to go back."_

_Regulus nodded._

"_I think you do too. It's almost time."_

_The two brothers hugged and before anyone could say anything, Sirius' world once again went black._

* * *

Blue eyes looked around at the blinding white room. He knew from all the years of waking up in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing that he was in some sort of Hospital. He assumed St. Mungos but his head hurt too badly to think that hard. The face of a healer soon invaded his vision and Sirius was force fed a potion and once again succumbed to darkness.

* * *

James, Remus and Lily all heard the waiting room door open and stood up simultaneously.

"Any news?"

The healer smiled softly at the trio.

"He's awake."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this the shortest chapter I've ever typed for this story, but I've had this typed for two days and I just wanted to get this out so I can work on the next one. J. Read and Review, If I get a lot of reviews I'll try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow!


	18. Coming Back To You

Coming back to you (Chapter 18)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: I'm SOOOO Sorry that this has taken so long to write. I was super busy because of the holidays and then I was going to type this yesterday but I had a huge fight with my mother and I didn't have the energy. Sorry everyone!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

_James, Remus and Lily all heard the waiting room door open and stood up simultaneously. _

"_Any news?"_

_The healer smiled softly at the trio._

"_He's awake."_

_

* * *

_

Lily burst into tears, James smiled for the first time in days and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

The healer smiled again at the trio.

"Well, he's not awake anymore."

The three friends looked at him in pain.

"WHAT?"

The healer quickly jumped in to clarify his statement.

"We gave him a few potions to help with the pain and it knocked him out. He should wake up in a few hours."

Remus nodded, Lily kept on crying. James however looked at the healer.

"Can we see him?"

Healer White smiled and nodded.

"Of course, follow me."

* * *

Lily couldn't help but let out a sob as she saw her lover laying on the hospital bed. He looked paler than he had just a few short days ago, and he looked to be in pain.

Remus sighed as he saw his friend. He knew there would be a long road to recovery, but he was just thankful that Sirius was out of the coma.

James however, was mad. Sure, he was thanking Merlin and everyone else that his best friend was out of immediate danger, and he wanted to hug and kiss and tell him he loved him. He also wanted to punch his best friend in the face and tell him how stupid he had been! James had only heard very little of Voldemort and Sirius' conversation, but from what he gathered, Sirius had been badgering him. Who the hell badgers someone who has the power to kill hundreds of people without breaking a sweat?

'_Sirius, that's who.'_

James sighed, feeling slightly guilty. He knew that Sirius always kept his emotions inside. He always did things differently when it came to emotions. When he was scared, he threw insults, and when he was in pain or he was incredibly sad, he laughed, not a happy laugh, but a hysterical, delusional, sometimes insane sounding laugh. The laugh scared James more than he cared to admit. He had only heard Sirius laugh like that once, and it was the worst thing he had ever heard in his life.

A movement from the bed brought James out of his musings, and he quickly went to his best friend's bed.

"Sirius?"

Cloudy blue met worried hazel.

"Prongs?"

James breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing that he could talk and he remembered who his friend.

"Yeah, it's me. Moony and Lils are here too."

Sirius looked at the other two occupants of the room. Lily had tears in her emerald green eyes, and Remus had relief in his golden orbs.

"Hey guys, what's for dinner?"

James glared at his best friend.

"Don't be stupid Padfoot. I need to know what the hell happened."

Sirius sighed and brought his attention back to the raven-haired man. He tried to sit up but could barely move without pain flaring up along his whole body, so he decided it was a better idea to lay down. Laying down was more comfortable anyway.

"You already know Prongs."

James shook his head.

"I only came in to hear you telling off Voldemort, and then the curse and then Regulus and that's it."

Sirius sighed and looked at his friend, he quickly told the shortened version of his capture and escape.

"What happened to you three? You all look like death no offense."

Remus snorted.

"You've been asleep for two days Padfoot, and before that you had been in Voldemort's clutches for almost three. None of us have gotten any rest in almost a week. How do you think we should look?"

Sirius winced.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to worry everyone. When Moody sent us to the building, he said it should have been empty, but when we got there, it was crawling with death eaters. We tried to take out enough to where we could escape, but unfortunately we were unsuccessful. They stunned us and took us back to where ever we were that you guys found us."

Lily quirked an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you and Kingsley just apparate?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"They were waiting for us, or at least, they were waiting for Aurors, and they had put up a ward to make it impossible for us to apparate in and out of the building, so we couldn't."

Lily nodded and kissed her lovers forehead gently. Before anyone could say another word, Healer White walked back in.

"Well as much as I hate to say this, my patient does need his rest."

James looked at the healer.

"Can one of us stay with him?"

Healer White shook his head.

"No sir, I'm sorry."

James looked irritated, but before he could say a word, Sirius cut him off.

"It's okay Prongs. I'll be out of here soon enough. Go home, take care of your wife and Moony."

James looked at his lover.

"Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yep! I'll be fine. Go home!"

James sighed, and without even thinking about it, he leaned down and kissed Sirius quickly on the lips. Lily did the same thing and Remus gave him a brotherly hug. Sirius noticed but didn't say a word, hopefully the healer didn't notice.

"Bye Prongs, Bye Moony. Bye Flower!"

The trio smiled at the dog animagus and left. Once they were gone, the healer smiled at his patient.

"Alright Mr. Black, time for more potions."

* * *

TBC! Okay, stupid ending, but I couldn't help it. I needed to update this today as it's been a while, and then I'm going to go and make an outline of this story so it'll take less time between each chapter. Sorry if this has any errors in it, I didn't read over it before I sent it. Didn't have time as I have to go do some errands, but hopefully later I will be able to read over it and change the errors, if you see any, let me know. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. St Mungos and Twenty Questions

St. Mungos and Twenty Questions

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

* * *

Sirius grumbled to himself.

'I hate hospitals, they are boring, they smell funny and they are way too white!'

James walked in quietly and heard his lover talking to himself. James stifled a laugh and instead quirked an eyebrow.

"You know Padfoot, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Sirius jumped at the sudden noise, then after realizing it was his best friend, he glared at him playfully.

"Nope, the only reason that I was talking to myself is because I'm going crazy inside this damn hospital. When can I get out of here?"

Remus stepped in and stood next to James.

"What are you two arguing about now?"

Sirius glared at Remus.

"James said that since I was talking to myself when he walked in that I was going to go insane."

Remus laughed at Sirius, before putting on a sympathetic face. Sirius was sure that Moony was going to back him up, but instead, the sympathetic face turned to James. In a fake posh accent that you would hear from a psychiatrist, Remus said to James.

"James, incase you haven't figured this out, Sirius was labeled insane a long time ago. Now there are several treatments that we can do. One would be the obvious, we make him stay in his animagus form forever and put him in doggy day-care to teach him some obedience. There is one down the road that is called 'New Tricks for Dumb Dogs.' We could also take him to the dog whisperer. You know that one show that Lily watches all the time where a psychic can figure out why dogs are insane? The next one is to let him stay in his human form and just commit him to a psych-ward here in St. Mungos with padded walls and lots of blocks to play with. No matter which option you choose, James, I have to be straight with you, he may never been the same ever again."

James was desperately trying to hold in his laughter, but when Remus said that Sirius may never be the same again, his smile faded, as that was what the doctors had told the three of them just yesterday. Remus seemed to realize his mistake because he instantly looked apologetic. Sirius noticed his two friends and looked at them with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?"

James sighed.

"Sirius, how are you feeling?"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"That wasn't my questions Jamie. What's going on?"

Remus placed a hand on James' shoulder before turning his attention to the man in the hospital bed.

"The healers told us yesterday before you woke up that there was a chance that when you woke up, you…"

Remus couldn't seem to get the words out, but Sirius seemed to understand anyway.

"There was a chance that I wouldn't be sane?"

Remus and James both just nodded. Sirius however smiled.

"Well, I cant say that I am anymore sane than I was before Voldemort decided to have fun with his wand, but I can honestly say that my mind feels the same as it did before."

James walked over and sat next to his lover, stroking his black hair softly.

"Really?"

Sirius smiled and pulled James down so the two were laying in the hospital bed together.

"Yes Prongs, really. I am sore and a little queasy every once in a while, but I don't feel as if any of my mind is gone. Ask me anything, I guarantee I'll be able to answer it right, okay?"

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"What are we going to play 20 questions now?"

Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Please play a game with me guys! I'm sooooo bored here!"

Remus and James shared a look before nodding, although reluctantly.

"Alright Padfoot, question 1. Back in 4th year, Lily said that she'd rather go out with what before she went out with Prongs?"

James glared at Remus for bringing up Lily's prior hate for him, but Sirius laughed.

"She said she'd rather date the giant squid before she'd ever go out with arrogant Potter."

Remus smiled.

"Very good, Alright James, your turn to ask a question."

James smirked.

"Okay, question 2. What did you say the first time we saw Remus sleeping in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express?"

Sirius blushed a little.

"I said that one curse could probably knock him out, because he looked so sick." (a/n- Yes I know that Ron said that but I thought it'd be funny if Sirius said it as well.)

Remus glared at his friend.

"Why would you say that?"

Sirius smiled apologetically.

"Because you looked sick. I guess it was right after a full moon."

Remus thought back to his first year, and then nodded.

"Yeah, your right. It was the day after the full moon. I almost didn't end up coming for the sorting ceremony and such because of that, but I begged mum and dad to let me since it was first year and I didn't want to start out first year by not being sorted like everyone else."

Sirius nodded. James smiled sympathetically.

"Alright Moony. Your turn."

"Question 3. What was the first prank that you two ever pulled on Snape?"

Sirius smirked.

"We sent water balloons just at him because we thought he needed a shower."

James laughed.

"We certainly got more creative after that. Do you remember in 5th year when we actually levitated him into the prefects bathroom and dumped him in it when the water was full of bubbles and everything."

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah! We thought that it would at least somewhat clean his greasy hair!"

James sighed sadly.

"Yes, it didn't work however."

Sirius followed suit, looking devastated.

"I do believe however that the prefects bath tub was never the same."

The two best friends looked at each other before cracking up. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Alright, James, your turn."

James stopped laughing and then returned to their game.

"Question four. What did I say in the letter to Dumbledore after I found out that he had declared me Head Boy?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You wrote him back and asked if he needed you and I to take him to St. Mungos to have his head examined because there was no way that he had meant to send the Head Boy badge to you instead of Remus."

"Question five. When we were in third year you told me that you wanted to snog more than anything?"

Sirius blushed.

"I told you that I wanted to snog James."

James beamed, then glared at his best friend.

"Alright then. Question six. Who did you tell ME that you wanted to snog more than anything?"

Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"I told you I wanted to snog Lily. The only reason I told you that was because I wanted to make you mad. And I was scared that you had heard me when I told Remus I wanted to snog you."

Remus laughed.

"And it worked, didn't it James. You didn't talk to Sirius for a week."

James laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Your turn Remus."

"Whose idea originally was it to become animagi?"

Sirius smiled proudly.

"It was mine."

Remus smiled at his friend thankfully. Those two would never even begin to understand how much that meant to him.

"Alright, question eight lover. How did you finally figure out that Remus was a werewolf?"

Sirius glared at his best friend.

"I wrote down every time that he left in my JOURNAL!"

James coughed, which sounded a lot like the word 'diary'.

"Anyway! I wrote down every time he left in my journal then I looked at a calendar and realized they were all full moons."

"Why did it matter to you where I was going?"

Sirius sighed, looking down.

"I was lied to enough by my family. I didn't want to be lied to by you as well."

Remus smiled.

"Alright, I have a big questions that will actually count as 6 questions. Okay?"

Remus and Sirius nodded.

"Alright Sirius, what were all of our screen names on that muggle IM thing?"

Sirius let out another bark like laugh.

"Mine was SexyBlackPadfoot. Yours was HogwartsKingProngs, Moony's was FurryLittleProblem, Wormtail's was Ratsarecool, and Lily's was PurpleLilyFlower."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Why did you insist on making up mine and James'?"

Sirius laughed again.

"I knew that you would make up something lame. I mean come on, look at Wormtail's screen name! So instead I made them up myself, and I think they are great!"

Remus rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah Sirius, they are real clever."

"Alright baby, why did we decide to get on that damn computer in the first place?"

Sirius smirked.

"You had the crazy idea that if you talked to Lily on a computer, it would make her like you because she couldn't hex you so she would actually have to talk to you."

James nodded.

"Alright, question 17. This is an important question, what was the first full moon that The Marauders spent with Me in the Shrieking Shack?"

"November 17th of 5th year."

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Alright, why did we decide to become animagi?"

Sirius smiled brotherly over at Remus before answering his lover.

"We thought that since Remus had always helped us with homework and such, and we should help him out with something as well."

Remus smiled as he remembered their first full moon, and then afterwards in the hospital wing.

"After our first full moon together, what did you say to me?"

Sirius smiled as well as the memories washed over him.

"I said that now we were brothers in every sense of the word."

James smirked at his lover, knowing what his answer to the next question would be.

"So Siri, when do you want to get out of this damn hospital bed?"

"NOW!"

James nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see what I can do."

James left his lover and his brother in the hospital room and went to go talk to the healer about letting his lover be released, never knowing that it would be easier said that done.

* * *

TBC! I HATE this chapter! But I couldn't get it to flow right and I had this idea for a while. I promise the next chapter will be better. So please read and review!


	20. Sleeping Conversations and PinkHaired W

Sleeping Conversations and Pink-Haired Witches (Chapter 20)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!  


* * *

Healer Delmar sighed as she saw the black-haired man head towards her station. She didn't want to have to be the one to tell him that his friend (it was rumored that they were more than friends) couldn't leave yet.

"Hello."

Healer Delmar smiled a flirty smiled, she would figure out if they were more than friends are not. No one ever turned down her smiles.

"Why hello there."

James noticed the smile, and noted as well that she was pretty. Long curly brown hair and shining deep brown eyes. However, they weren't the emerald green of Lily's or the amazing blue of Sirius'. He smiled softly at her.

"I was wondering if Sirius Black was allowed to be checked out yet."

Healer Delmar sighed softly, dropping the flirty act. Either he was gay or married. She never thought that he could be married and also with a guy at the same time.

"No I'm sorry sir he's not."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not? He seems perfectly fine."

Now it was Healer Delmar's turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"Sir, he may not be telling you the full truth. He's been taking pain potions every hour on the hour. His eternal organs aren't even close to becoming stabilized completely yet, and if he wouldn't be under so many potions, he'd probably be unconscious from the pain."

James' face had gone extremely pale at the mention of the ailments that still affected his lover.

"So why did he tell me that he was ready to go home?"

The young woman smiled.

"Wouldn't you lie to him if it meant getting out of the hospital earlier?"

James smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I would."

The healer's brown eyes twinkled brightly.

"I figured."

James sighed and smiled apologetically.

"Well I'm sorry to bother you then, I had no idea."

Healer Delmar smiled in response.

"Not a problem. If all goes well, he should be out of here within the next week."

James nodded and turned towards his boyfriends room, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

* * *

Lily Potter looked in the mirror and winced as red-rimmed emerald green eyes stared at her. With James finally out of the house she was able to let her emotions out without having to talk about it. Her husband meant well, but she didn't want to talk about it. She had lost a child, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Logically, she knew it might have been for the best, they were in a war and there was no guarantee that she would make it out of it alive. However, more than anything, she wanted a child. She had talked to James about it and he was all for having a child, but they were not sure if Sirius was ready for it. At first, they thought he would have been ecstatic when they were talking about it, but after the recent fight and his fear of them leaving him behind (which would never happen by the way), the subject of children had to be treaded on lightly. The red-haired witch drew her eyes away from the mirror and turned her attention to her bedroom. With how much had been going on, the house was a mess, including the master bedroom.

'_Guess I should get cleaning before the boys come home and mess it up again.'_

* * *

Peter Pettigrew quivered in fear in front of his master. He knew that there was going to be punishment for Sirius and the other Aurors escaping, but he had no idea that he would be the one punished.

"You do know why you are being punished Wormtail?"

Lord Voldemort let the curse off of the round death eater and waited for a response. It took a few minutes for the rat animagus to catch his breath, but finally he raised his eyes to his masters.

"No my lord, I don't."

Voldemort glared at the man.

"You forgot to mention to me the fact that Sirius and Regulus were speaking again."

Peter had to fight the urge to quirk an eyebrow at that statement.

"My lord, I didn't know they were. Last I heard, Sirius talked of nothing but disdain of his brother."

Voldemort paced in front of the quivering man and started to speak to him in a voice that would be used to talk to a three year old.

"Well we will just have to make sure we pay closer attention to facts such as these wont we?"

Peter nodded his head.

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort smirked.

"Maybe another dose of torture will help you remember."

Before Wormtail could respond, he was once again placed under the unbearable torture. All throughout the building screams could be heard.

* * *

When James walked back in the room he saw his lover sleeping and Remus reading a book.

"I was gone for five minutes, how did he fall asleep so quickly?"

Remus looked up at the sound of his friends voice and smirked.

"A healer brought in some potions that he had to take and they completely knocked him out. He barely finished taking the last one before he was snoring."

James smiled down at Sirius, gently stroking his hair.

"So is he allowed to come home today?"

James shook his head.

"Apparently Sirius has been lying to us. The healer told me that if he wasn't under the influence of so many pain potions, he would be completely unconscious because of the pain. Also his organs aren't healed yet. If we are lucky he should be out by next week supposedly."

Remus winced.

"Sirius wont like that."

James nodded, knowing fully well that the werewolf was right. Even when they were in Hogwarts Sirius had a fear of hospitals. How many times had he gotten hurt in quidditch? However, as soon as the medi-witches back was turned, Sirius would sneak out and hide out in the dormitory.

"I know, but he doesn't have a choice. It's not like this is a cut that will heal quickly. He could die if he leaves too soon."

Remus nodded back.

"Well then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't leave. I'm going to go talk to a healer about letting one of us stay with him at night."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"We asked last night and we were told no."

"I know, but that was because he needed sleep. Granted, he still does need sleep. However, I am going to let Healer White know that Sirius has a deathly fear of hospitals and he will try to leave as soon as their back is turned."

James nodded.

"Okay, good luck."

Remus walked out the door in search of a healer while James turned his attentions back to Sirius.

"You know Siri, you really scared me. Why do you have to be so pig headed? You could have died! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? We need you Siri, I need you."

James took a deep breath and sighed at his sleeping lover.

"I love you Sirius. More than you realize. I know that you and I aren't married. Legally we can never be married. However, in my heart you are my husband, and I don't care who the hell knows it. I make you a promise here and now, from now on, no more hiding our relationship from the world. I don't care what people think of us. Everyone can go jump in the Black Lake and get eaten by the Giant Squid for all I care. I want people to know that you belong to me and Lily. Also, you are moving in with us whether you want to or not. Moony will be leaving for Hogwarts soon and then you'll be all alone in that flat of yours. That's not fair and it's not safe with the war going on."

James stared down at his lover, knowing he hadn't heard a word that had been spoken.

"I know I'll have to repeat all of this to you again when you wake up and I don't care. I love you Siri."

James leaned down and kissed the other man's forehead before curling up in bed with him, softly stroking his hair as he to fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Remus sighed as he continued to walk around in search of Sirius' healer.

'_Why cant you ever find anyone in this damn place?'_

"Excuse me sir are you looking for someone?"

Remus turned around and saw a young pink-haired girl who looked to still be a Hogwarts student in age.

"Yes actually I'm looking for Healer White."

The pink-haired girl smiled.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, however I just go by Tonks."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you Andromeda Tonks' daughter?"

Tonks nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I'm a second year at Hogwarts this year. How do you know my mum?"

Remus smiled.

"I'm a friend of her cousins."

Tonks' cheery smile turned into a frown.

"Which cousin?"

"Sirius."

Tonks frown quickly turned back into a smile.

"I love Sirius, he cracks me up."

Remus nodded.

"So do I, which is actually why I'm looking for Healer White. He's treating Sirius and I need to ask him a few questions."

Tonks immediately looked worried.

"What happened?"

Remus sighed.

"Sirius is an idiot, that's basically all there is to it."

Tonks nodded.

"I'll go find Healer White, I'm working here for the summer to get some extra money to save up for Auror training when I'm out of school. Would you like me to tell him to meet you in Sirius' room?"

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Tonks."

Remus turned away and walked back towards Sirius' room, never once seeing the blush and goofy look on the young witches face.

'_He's really cute.'_

_

* * *

_

TBC! Sorry this took a little longer to get out. I just had a little bit of writers block. However, I'm back on track and have actually started to write out an outline so hopefully it wont take me as long to get the next few chapters out. Please read and review. I live for your reviews, they make me happy and keep me writing! Thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter! Love you guys! hands out Prongs, Moony and Padfoot stuffed animals to everyone who reviewed


	21. The Hierarchy of James' Heart

The Hierarchy of James' heart (Chapter 21)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Wincing in pain, Peter half walked-half wobbled away from the mansion that held his master. Peter winced again but then smiled.

'_I may have been punished today, but when I deliver The Potters and Black to my master, I'll be rewarded above my wildest dreams.'_

* * *

Sirius slowly woke up from his long nap and looked to the side of him. He smiled when he saw his lover sleeping contently next to him.

"James?"

James heard the sick man's voice and immediately awoke.

"Siri, whatsthematter? Youokay?"

Sirius smirked at his incoherent lover. James had always been like that when he first woke up. The only people who could ever understand James until he had at least two cups of coffee were Lily, Remus and himself.

"Nothing is the matter Prongs, I'm fine, I just thought I'd wake you up because your probably going to have a stiff neck if you sleep any longer in that position.

James tested his muscles and indeed did have a stiff neck.

"Ow."

Sirius smirked again.

"Told ya."

James glared at his lover. Before anymore words could be said Remus walked in with a cup of coffee which he handed to James.

"Thought you could use a little pick-me-up."

James smiled gratefully at the werewolf before gulping down the coffee. Remus laughed.

"Lily's here too. She'll probably bring you another cup when she comes in. Right now she's talking to the doctors about some stuff."

James nodded absentmindedly, all the while thinking he needed another cup of coffee.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Prongs loves coffee more than he loves Lily."

James glared.

"Donot"

Remus laughed.

"Probably more than he loves Lily or you, Padfoot."

Sirius rolled his eyes again.

"That's obvious."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius smirked.

"Here's the hierarchy of James' heart."

Remus chuckled.

"Here we go."

Sirius glared at the werewolf. James sat there and listened carefully.

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

Remus nodded.

"Yes King Padfoot. Share with us your wisdom."

Sirius ignored the comment and just smiled.

"Alright, here's the hierarchy of James' heart. First there's Peter. He loves him of course but just as a good friend. Then there's you Moony. You're his brother. Then there is me, I'm his best friend. Then there is Lily, she's his wife, his soul-mate. Then on the top of the list there are his parents who he loves more than life."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"See, I think it goes like this. First there is Peter and Me, contrary to popular belief I think James cares about Peter and I the same. Then there are you and Lily who he loves EQUALLY, then there are his parents."

Lily walked in to hear the tail end up Remus' conclusions and quirked an eyebrow. She handed James a second and third cup of coffee before turning to the sick man and the werewolf.

"What are we discussing?"

Sirius smiled as the red-haired witch kissed his forehead.

"We're talking about the levels of love for each of us in James' heart. Like who he loves least and who he loves most."

Lily smiled.

"Well that's easy. First there's Peter, then there's Remus, then there's me, Then there's you and then there's his parents."

Sirius shook his head.

"No Lils, you got it backwards! It's Wormtail, then Moony, then ME, THEN YOU, then his parents."

James stood up and glared at everyone in the room.

"ACTUALLY, if you want to know the true order, here is how it goes. First there's Peter. Your right Padfoot, Peter and I are close but recently he hasn't been around recently so he's not exactly on a brother level, but more of a friend level. I do however care for him very much. Then there are my parents and Moony. I love my parents and Moony all equally because they are my parents and Moony is my brother. THEN there's you and Lily, who I love most of all."

Sirius looked like he was going to argue but Healer White walked in and cut his retort short.

"Well Mr. Black it seems you're a popular person. Not only do you have three people in your room with you right now but you also have an Andromeda Tonks, a Nymphadora Tonks and a Ted Tonks outside waiting to see you, are you up to a little more company?"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at James and Lily.

"Did you two call Andy and tell her what's going on?"

The Potters both shook their heads and Remus jumped in with an explanation.

"Actually I told Nymphadora, who by the way prefers to be called just Tonks, what's going on. I ran into her earlier today while you two were sleeping. She is here working over the summer to earn extra money to help with Auror training. Anyway, I told her that I was looking for Healer White and she asked why and I told her you were in here."

"What reason did you give her?"

"I told her you're an idiot."

Sirius glared, but then looked at Healer White and nodded his head.

A nice looking woman with long black hair walked into the room first, followed by a tall man with dark brown hair. Lastly to walk in the room was a blue-haired Tonks.

"Sirius darling how are you feeling?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. Andy always had the tendency to mother him.

"Actually Andy I feel just fine."

Andromeda didn't even appear to be paying attention to him.

"How did this happen?"

Sirius winced, definitely not wanting to upset his favorite cousin.

"Oh you know a little of this a little of that."

Lily glared at the dog animagus.

"Tell her the truth Sirius."

Sirius glared at Lily right back.

"I think I'd like a few minutes alone with my family please."

James glared at Sirius, Remus winced, this could end up being another huge fight if he didn't intervene.

"Alright James, Lily, how about we go talk to Healer White in the hallway about what we were talking about earlier James. Sirius, we'll leave you alone with your family for a few minutes, however know this, if I come back in here and you haven't told them the truth about why you are here, I'll tell them myself and I'll make sure to dramatize it.

Sirius winced but nodded.

"Thanks Moony."

Remus nodded before following the healer outside, pulling Lily and James alone in their wake.

After the three friends had left, Ted Tonks looked at his cousin-in-law.

"So Sirius, what actually happened?"

Sirius sighed.

"You want the real truth?"

Andromeda glared at the younger man.

"Sirius Orion Black, I asked for the truth and I will continue to ask it until I get it. If I do not get it from you I will go outside and either talk to Remus or a Healer, but I would much rather hear it from you."

Sirius winced but then nodded.

"Okay Andy, what happened was a fellow Auror and myself were kidnapped by Death Eaters and taken to Lord Voldemort. We managed to escape the cage that they had put us in and we found out way into a room where our wands were kept. A death eater found us and fought us long enough for Voldemort to come in. The death eater fought Kingsley while Voldemort sought out me. I of course couldn't keep my mouth shut so he tortured me for a few minutes. I finally said the one thing to really upset him and when I did he fired the killing curse at me."

Here Sirius took a breath while the three family members gasped.

"But if he fired the killing curse how are you still alive?"

Sirius smiled fondly at the young girl.

"Because Regulus was there. He was one of the death eaters who came in when they heard me being tortured. He jumped in front of it for me. Regulus is dead Andy."

Andy sniffed a little before coming and wrapping her arms around the bed-ridden man.

"I'm sorry darling."

Sirius nodded. He knew that he tweaked the story a bit but he didn't want to explain his talk with Regulus in the "in between" as he was calling it now, and he didn't want to make Regulus out to be a bad guy, even though he had willingly joined the Death Eaters.

"Thanks."

Andromeda kissed the man's forehead before straightening up and looking at him calculatingly.

"So how are you really feeling? Don't try and lie to me Sirius. I am a healer which means I know the signs and symptoms of the Cruciatus curse."

Sirius sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"I feel like I've been run over by a heard of rampaging hippogriffs."

Andromeda smiled sympathetically.

"What are they giving you for the pain?"

Sirius just shrugged.

"No idea. They have given me a lot of different potions but before I can ask what they are, I am sound asleep."

Tonks giggled.

"Your snoozing away your life Siri."

Sirius smiled fondly at the young girl and motioned for her to come over towards him. He never noticed Remus, Lily and James walk in.

"So where's my hug little one?"

Tonks looked at him uneasily.

"What if I hurt you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"You wont, come here."

Tonks got on the bed carefully and laid next to her favorite cousin. Sirius wrapped his arms around her softly and kissed her forehead.

Lily watched the scene with a sad smile on her face and tears running down her face. She knew right then and there that Sirius would make a great father.

James smiled at the sight. He, like Lily, knew that Sirius would make an amazing father. However, he had seen Sirius the day that Tonks was born. He had been so excited that he had left Hogwarts without Dumbledore's permission to go to the hospital to see the new baby.

Remus smiled as well, but it was a sad sort of smile like Lily's. He knew that Sirius would be devastated if he ever found out that Lily had lost the baby.

Tonks snuggled into her cousin's arms. She loved Sirius like a big brother, and he always made her feel safe.

Andromeda and Ted just stared at the black-haired man holding their blue haired daughter. Ted smiled knowingly while Andy just stared, transfixed at the sight. She had watched Sirius transform into this arrogant child who thought that playing pranks on people was the coolest thing ever, to this caring, charming young man who was fiercely loyal and loved his family and friends more than life itself.

Sirius smiled down at the blue-haired child in his arms. He loved this little girl with all his heart. He had always loved kids, but for some reasons little Nymphadora had wormed her way into his heart the first day that he had seen her. After kissing her forehead once again he looked up and noticed everyone had stopped talking and where all staring at him. Then he noticed that Lily was crying.

"Lils what's wrong?"

Lily wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Nothing Sirius, just that was so sweet."

Sirius smirked.

"Well what can I say, I am a sweet person who drives people to tears by my good looks."

Lily rolled her eyes but before she could comment, Remus did it for her.

"Nah Padfoot, it's not by your good looks that people are driven to tears, it's after looking at you and then looking at Andromeda and Tonks, they wonder how all of you could come from the same family circle. I mean, those two are beautiful ladies and you're an ugly mutt."

The rest of the room erupted in laughter while Sirius tried to look put out.

"HEY!"

Remus just smiled innocently at him.

Healer White cleared his throat to let it be known to the room that he needed to speak.

"I hate to break this party up but it's time for Mr. Black's next round of potions which means he needs sleep. I'll allow one of you to stay with him for the night but the rest of you may come back tomorrow."

After talking about it quickly, they all decided that Remus would stay that night. Sirius waved to his family and his lovers and quickly took the potions, falling asleep before the last person left.

Remus smiled at the man and opened his book, slipping into the pages of his favorite novel.

* * *

TBC! So you actually have my mother to thank for this chapter being out. I am sitting in the hospital waiting room while my mom gets a spinal tap and to take my mind off of things I decided to write. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I always have thought that Tonks and Sirius must have been close when Tonks was little, so I gave you some Tonks/Sirius bonding! Please leave me reviews!


	22. Tears and Plans

Tears and Plans. (Chapter 22)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!

* * *

When Lily and James apparated home, Lily burst into tears. James quickly gathered his wife in his arms and held her tightly. He didn't know for sure what had caused his wife's sudden sadness but he had a pretty good idea.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

The red-haired witch sniffed for a few minutes before pulling away slightly to look up into her husband's chocolate brown eyes, her own emerald eyes reflected so much sadness that James felt the need to cry himself, yet he pushed it down.

"Just seeing Sirius with his little cousin. It made me see what I've always known but never had concrete proof."

James nodded, this was what he had assumed was wrong.

"James?"

"Hmm?"

Lily sniffled again.

"I'm sorry for losing our child."

James pulled his wife close to him once more and kissed her forehead.

"Love we've already been through this. It was NOT your fault! The only person at fault here is Voldemort. Now no more talk of this. I have a fabulous idea that might make everyone feel better."

Lily quirked an eyebrow.

"And what would that idea be James Potter?"

James smirked.

"Well, you know how we've tried talking Sirius into moving in with us but he always refuses?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Yes, always saying that it was to "keep up appearances." and to "keep us safe from ridicule."

James nodded.

"Well I am sick of humoring him, he's moving in with us whether he lives it or not."

Lily quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on convincing him? I don't want to force him to do something James that he really doesn't want to do."

James ignored the last comment from his wife.

"I plan on appealing to his more mature side."

Lily couldn't help but snort, yes her husband and her lover had grown up somewhat since Hogwarts, they still wouldn't be what people would consider as 'mature'.

James glared playfully at his wife. He didn't need to be able to read minds to know what his wife was thinking.

"Yes he does have a mature side, I hope. Anyway, that's not the point."

Lily laughed.

"So what is the point Potter?"

"The point is that I'm going to tell him straight up how it's going to be. Moony will be moving into Hogwarts for 10 months out of the year when the term starts, and then Sirius will be all alone in his flat. That's not fair or safe, especially with the war going on."

Lily sighed.

"But you know how Sirius is James, he thinks he's invincible."

James shook his head.

"I really do think that this last lovely little run in with Voldemort has convinced him that while he is hard to beat, he's not at all invincible. I saw his face when the killing curse was coming towards him, he knew his fate. If Regulus hadn't jumped in front of it, he'd be dead Lily."

Tears sprung up in the emerald eyes of his wife, and he kicked himself internally.

'_Probably not the best thing to say to her right now.'_

"Sorry love, I wasn't trying to be mean. I do however plan on making him see that. He needs us just as much as we need him."

Lily nodded.

"And when is this big talk going to come into play?"

James smiled.

"Tomorrow, now however I think it is time for bed."

The couple walked their way upstairs. Once in their bedroom they climbed into bed, both noticing how the bed seemed too big without the third member of their family in it with them.

* * *

Remus awoke a few hours later to the sounds of Sirius coughing. He quickly wondered when he had fallen asleep but shook if off.

"Sirius, you okay?"

Sirius looked at the werewolf with a look for sheer misery on his face, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Want me to get a healer?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No, I'm okay. This happens every time I wake up. The potions are starting to wear off which means I feel like complete shit."

Remus nodded.

"So your finally going to admit that you don't feel all that better?"

Sirius smiled apologetically.

"I would have told you earlier Moony, but I didn't want to worry Lily or James. Sorry."

Remus waved his hand dismissively, he figured as much anyway.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get a healer?"

Sirius nodded.

"I'm sure. I'll be okay. It's not time for my potions yet anyway, so they will just tell me to relax and try to think of something else. Besides, I do feel a bit better than I did yesterday. I think I'm slowly getting better."

Remus smiled at his friend.

"Okay Padfoot."

Sirius smiled a bit, then looked at his friend in confusion.

"Hey Moony?"

"Yes Padfoot?"

"Has anyone heard from Peter recently?"

Remus thought about it for a minute before shaking his head.

"Now that you mention it, no we haven't. I sent him an OWL when you were captured and then another one when you were found. I told him in the letter that you were admitted here and what room you were in."

Sirius couldn't help but feel a little hurt at his old friend not coming to visit him. Remus must have noticed for he came to stand by the black-haired man and placed a brotherly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that he's just been busy Padfoot."

Sirius nodded before getting comfortable under the covers again.

"I'm going to try to sleep for a little bit until they bring me my potions, okay?"

Remus nodded.

"Sleep tight Sirius."

Sirius quickly drifted off in his bed while Remus went and sat back down in the chair he had previously occupied.

'_Might as well get a few more hours of sleep.'_

* * *

'_The sun is to bright.'_

That was the first coherent thought that James Potter could make as he woke up after a fitful nights sleep. He looked next to him and noticed quickly that he was alone in the bed. After putting on his dressing gown he quickly made his way downstairs to find his wife sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up as she heard her husbands voice.

"Morning."

The first thing James noticed was the almost dry tear tracks that went down his beloved's cheeks. Her eyes however were not puffy which means she hadn't cried that hard.

"Is everything okay?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Yes, just thinking of what we are going to say to Sirius today."

James grinned.

"I have a plan."

Lily couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Oh no."

* * *

TBC! I know it was short, however I am not writing anymore until I get more reviews. Not to sound mean (and for those of you who do review, I love you bunches Gives hugs, kisses, and a schedule of when Sirius and James will be visiting their homes out to all my reviewers) but the last couple of chapters I've gotten next to no reviews. Last chapter (Chapter 21) I got 4 reviews. That makes me very sad. So if you want the next chapter, please review!


	23. Glares and Heartfelt talks

Glares and Heartfelt talks (Chapter 23)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!

* * *

_Lily looked up as she heard her husbands voice._

"_Morning."_

_The first thing James noticed was the almost dry tear tracks that went down his beloved's cheeks. Her eyes however were not puffy which means she hadn't cried that hard._

"_Is everything okay?"_

_Lily nodded her head._

"_Yes, just thinking of what we are going to say to Sirius today."_

_James grinned._

"_I have a plan."_

_Lily couldn't help but let out a groan._

"_Oh no."_

_

* * *

_

James glared at his wife playfully.

"Do you want to hear my plan or not?"

Lily shook her head.

"I trust you love, lets just get going. I want to check with the healers before we go visit Sirius."

James nodded and the couple quickly got ready to leave. After locking up their house they apparated to St. Mungos where the third member of their family was currently staying.

* * *

Once arriving at St. Mungos, Lily immediately went to the Healer's Station with James dutifully following in her wake.

"Excuse me?"

The same woman who James had seen a few days before hand looked up and smiled at the young red-head.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Lily smiled.

"I was actually wondering if you could find Healer White for us, we'd like to hear how our friend Sirius Black is doing."

The brunette smiled softly.

"He's still telling you that he feels fine huh?"

The young woman had directed her question at James and he nodded slowly.

"Yep, and I want to know what's really going on."

"I'll go ahead and page him, he should be here shortly."

Lily and James nodded their thanks before sitting in the chairs on the other side of the hallway.

"So do you know what your going to say to him?"

James smirked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Lily darling, I have it all under control."

Lily rolled her eyes at her husbands arrogance.

"Sure you do Potter, sure you do."

Before a bickering match could break out between the married couple, Healer White stepped into their line of sight.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Lily and James smiled.

"Healer White, can you please tell us when Sirius can go home?"

Healer White smiled at the young couple.

"If he keeps going like he is right now, as early as tomorrow."

Lily smiled happily and James let out a soft whoop in happiness.

"Thank you sir."

The healer simply nodded and watched as the couple went to go see their 'friend'.

* * *

A knock on the door broke a certain werewolf out of his musings as he stared hard at his friend who was still asleep on the bed.

"Come in."

Lily and James stepped in and smiled softly at the werewolf. He looked as if he hadn't gotten a very good nights sleep.

"Did he keep you up all night?"

Remus shook his head.

"No, he actually slept all night. I just didn't sleep well because of the chair being so uncomfortable."

Lily quirked her eyebrow.

"So why didn't you transfigure it into a bed or a couch or at least a more comfortable chair?"

Remus smiled sheepishly.

"Honestly? I didn't think of it."

Lily giggled while James just rolled his eyes at his friend and his wife. They both had a tendency to forget to use magic sometimes. Lily being a muggle born and Remus being a half-blood.

"So I guess no one wants to see little old me."

Sirius' voice broke the group of out their musings and Lily jumped slightly.

"Oh hush Sirius. How are you feeling love?"

Sirius lazily opened one eye.

"I'm feeling better actually. I'm really ready to get the hell out of here. Prongs?"

James quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes Padfoot?"

"Come here."

James stepped towards the bed.

"Closer."

James walked a bit closer.

"Closer."

The stag animagus finally got as close to the bed as he could get.

"Lean down here Prongs my son, Padfoot the wise has something valuable to tell you."

James leaned down to right by Sirius' mouth. Sirius grabbed the front of James' shirt and shook him slightly.

"WHEN THE HELL CAN I GET OUT OF THIS HELL-HOLE?!"

Lily screamed a little, Remus jumped, and James smacked his lover upside his head.

"I am officially deaf now thank you Sirius."

Sirius glared at his best friend.

"You're going to be a lot worse than deaf if you don't get me the hell out of here. Come on Prongs I'm fine!"

James sighed.

"The healer said you'd be out very soon. I promise Padfoot if your not out in 3 days I'll smuggle you out myself, okay?"

Sirius looked like he was getting ready to argue but decided that he would leave it alone…for now.

"I'm just sick of this place. I want to go home. I want to lay in my own bed and be able to wear my own clothes instead of these freaking hospital robes!"

Remus sighed.

"Do you guys have him covered for today? I think I'm going to head home and take a nap."

Lily walked over and kissed the werewolf on the forehead and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for taking care of him last night. We'll be fine tonight. Go ahead and go home."

Remus smiled at Lily in appreciation before waving to black-haired men.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned his attention back to his all of a sudden serious (pardon the pun) best friend.

"Yes James?"

James conjured a chair and sat down next to the bed, entertwining his fingers with his lover's.

"I have something I need to talk to you about."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes Prongs?"

James sighed.

"I know you want to go home, but you cant."

Sirius nearly jumped up but James held him steady.

"What do you mean I cant go home?! You just said you'd smuggle me out in three days if I wasn't out."

James smiled softly.

"What I meant is you're not going back to your flat. You're moving in with Lily and I."

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed, they really did have this conversation far to often.

"No James, I'm not. I live with Moony."

James shook his head.

"No, Moony will be moving to Hogwarts at the end of the month."

Sirius nodded.

"True, but that doesn't mean that I cant keep my flat."

"Yes it does Padfoot. Money wise your set and that's obvious. It's not money I'm worried about, it's your safety."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm completely capable of taking care of myself thank you very much."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"If that were so you wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now would you?"

Sirius glared at his friend.

"Not cool Prongs. I know how to keep myself safe at my own flat. Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I'm trying to keep up appearances and make sure that no one knows that we are…what we are."

James shook his head.

"Doesn't matter anymore. I'm sick of people not knowing. I hate the fact that people from the order keep trying to set you up. I hate people making fun of you because you're still single I.."

"I knew what I was getting into when we started this relationship James. I knew I was going to be ridiculed for being single. I am used to it. I will not however let you two be ridiculed for being with me."

Lily walked over and stood on the other side of Sirius' bed.

"We wont be ridiculed. You know it probably wont come to a shock to a lot of people. Back in Hogwarts I used to hear all sorts of things about you two before we started dating. Everyone always used to say things like 'Black and Potter spend way too much time together to be just friends.' Please Sirius, just for once listen to us."

Sirius shook his head.

"No Lily. I don't want to cause any problems. James, think about what your parents would say if they knew that not only were you fucking the 'orphan' that they let stay with you all those summers, but you're also involved with him and sharing your wife with him!"

Lily and James both cringed at the vulgarity but continued their quest none the less.

"Sirius, do you love me?"

Sirius looked at James and nodded.

"More than life Prongs. You know that."

"What about me? Do you love me?"

Sirius turned his attention on the red-head.

"Yes Lily I love you too, this however has nothing to do with love."

James put his hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Just listen before you talk alright?"

Sirius glared but nodded his head anyway.

"Do you remember me having a convesation with you a few days ago? I told you a lot of things when you were sleeping and I need to know if you heard me or not."

"No Prongs, If I did I don't remember."

James nodded, he figured that would be his answer but he sort of wished he didn't have to say it all over again.

"Alright Sirius, the other night when you had fallen asleep after we had played twenty questions, remember that day?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend but nodded anyway.

"Anyway, I decided to poor my heart and soul out to you. I think I said something like 'You know Siri, you really scared me. Why do you have to be so pig headed? You could have died! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? We need you Siri, I need you. I love you Sirius. More than you realize. I know that you and I aren't married. Legally we can never be married. However, in my heart you are my husband, and I don't care who the hell knows it. I make you a promise here and now, from now on, no more hiding our relationship from the world. I don't care what people think of us. Everyone can go jump in the Black Lake and get eaten by the Giant Squid for all I care. I want people to know that you belong to me and Lily. Also, you are moving in with us whether you want to or not. Moony will be leaving for Hogwarts soon and then you'll be all alone in that flat of yours. That's not fair and it's not safe with the war going on.' Sirius, I mean every word that I just said. Please love, don't make me constantly worry about you even more than I already do. Please move in with us?"

Sirius smiled softly at his friend. He tried to ignore the tears that were leaking out of his eyes.

"James, why does it bother you so much that I'll be living by myself?"

James sighed.

"Because I love you. Please Sirius, if you loved me, you'd move in with us."

Sirius glared at James slightly. That was a low blow and he knew it.

"James, Lily…I…"

* * *

TBC! Sorry, stupid cliff hanger but I thought I'd keep you guys guessing for a little longer. Thanks for those of you who reviewed. I still didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but I figured that I made you wait long enough for this chapter so here it is. More reviewsquicker update times.


	24. Answers and Arrangements

Answers and Arrangements (Chapter 24)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!

* * *

_Sirius smiled softly at his friend. He tried to ignore the tears that were leaking out of his eyes._

"_James, why does it bother you so much that I'll be living by myself?"_

_James sighed._

"_Because I love you. Please Sirius, if you loved me, you'd move in with us."_

_Sirius glared at James slightly. That was a low blow and he knew it._

"_James, Lily…I…"_

"You what Sirius?"

* * *

Sirius sighed.

"I guess I'll move in with you…but I wont move in until Moony leaves. I will also be keeping my flat so when Moony comes home on breaks from Hogwarts, he will have somewhere to stay."

Lily squealed and threw herself at the dog animagus.

"Wait Lils."

Lily drew herself out of Sirius' arms and looked at her husband.

"What?"

"I don't agree with one thing that Sirius said."

Sirius quirked his eyebrow at his best friend.

"Which part did you not agree with?"

James sighed.

"I don't want you to stay until Moony leaves. You need someone who can take care of you until your back on your feet."

Sirius scowled.

"I'm not an invalid Prongs! I will be back at work the day after I get out of here! I will move in after Moony leaves for Hogwarts! Take it or leave it!"

James sighed.

"Okay Siri. As long as you promise you'll be safe there."

Sirius nodded and before he knew what was happening, he had arms full of Lily and James Potter.

'_Apparently they are happy.'_

Lily was the first to pull away from the three-way hug and when she did she couldn't help but smile at the sight. James had his face buried in the crook of Sirius' neck and Sirius had his red resting on the top of James' head. James finally pulled away as well and smirked. Before anyone could say anything Healer White walked into the room.

"I have some good news Mr. Black?"

Sirius couldn't help the little scowl that formed at the name. He hated when people called him Mr. Black as he either looked around for Professor McGonagall or even worse, his father."

Healer White continued, not noticing his patients face.

"Your test results have come back and it looks like you can leave today if you'd like."

Sirius' frown quickly turned into a grin as he nodded.

"That'd be great! No offense Healer White but I am mighty sick of this place!"

The healer chuckled softly.

"Mrs. Potter if you'd follow me, you can sign some paperwork for him while your husband helps Mr. Black get dressed and situated."

Lily nodded and followed Healer White outside and towards the nurses station.

Inside the room Sirius all but jumped off the bed, he regretted it however when he felt his world start to sway and if James hadn't been standing next to him he would have fallen down.

"Easy there Siri. You have to be careful."

Sirius nodded and once the spinning stopped he let go of James. James watched Sirius like a hawk as he slowly put his clothes back on. Once the dog animagus was dressed, the two men walked outside and met Lily at the nurses station.

"Ready to go home?"

Sirius nodded but then when they walked outside he turned to James and Lily.

"Where exactly are we headed?"

James quirked an eyebrow.

"We're going home Siri. Duh!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That's my question though Prongs. Right now we live in different homes."

Lily sighed.

"How about this. We'll go to Godrics Hollow and let Remus sleep for a while. Then tonight we'll floo him and he can come over for dinner. Afterwards the two of you can floo back to your flat. Okay?"

Sirius nodded and kept his mouth shut as James grabbed his arm, apparating them back to Godrics Hollow with Lily following right behind them.

* * *

TBC! Yes I know it was short, and I'm terribly sorry but I have some stuff to do around the house but I thought I'd post this so you at least knew Sirius' answer. :D. Also, I need everyone's opinion on something. I realized that I'm only getting on average five reviews per chapters. I was wondering if I should just discontinue this, or speed it up a little so Harry enters the picture sooner rather than later. Let me know either way! Also leave me reviews please!


	25. Welcome Home

Welcome Home (Chapter 25)

"_We're going home Siri. Duh!"_

_Sirius rolled his eyes._

"_That's my question though Prongs. Right now we live in different homes."_

_Lily sighed._

"_How about this. We'll go to Godrics Hollow and let Remus sleep for a while. Then tonight we'll floo him and he can come over for dinner. Afterwards the two of you can floo back to your flat. Okay?"_

_Sirius nodded and kept his mouth shut as James grabbed his arm, apparating them back to Godrics Hollow with Lily following right behind them._

* * *

As soon as the trio got into the house Sirius let out a huge sigh.

"What's the sigh for Siri?"

Sirius smirked.

"It's just good to be anywhere that doesn't smell like a damn hospital."

James laughed while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are you two boys hungry?"

James nodded while Sirius shook his head.

"No thanks Lils."

Lily glared at the long haired man.

"Sirius you know you need to eat."

Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mother, I'm aware of that. However I have been on A LOT of potions recently and they make me full. Besides, aren't you inviting Moony over later for dinner?"

Lily nodded.

"Okay, fine. James can you wait until we eat dinner before you have to eat or do you need something now?"

James pouted.

"I'm reallllly hungry Lils."

The red-headed woman just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, muttering something under her breath about her useless husband.

"So Siri, think we should invite Wormtail for dinner?"

Sirius nodded.

"It'd be nice to see him since he never came and visited me in the hospital."

James winced. He knew that Sirius was still upset about that. The stag animagus had to admit that it was sort of strange that Peter hadn't visited him but just chalked it up to him being busy.

James and Sirius sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Lily walked back into the living room, handing her husband a sandwich as she passed him.

"So Sirius, now that your moving in here we need to build a storage shed for your motorbike."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"We do? Why cant I just put it in the garage?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Because James and I are going to be getting a car."

James looked over at his wife and quirked an eyebrow as well.

"Since when are we getting a car?"

Lily shook her head.

"James we JUST had this conversation not a week ago! I said I wanted to get a car for whenever we do have kids we will have a way to take our child/children with us instead of constantly flooing or side apparating with them."

Sirius sighed inwardly. He knew that they were going to get back on the child conversation as soon as he moved in here.

"Okay I'll build a storage shed tomorrow out back for my bike. Also I'll clean up the downstairs bedroom so I can start moving my stuff in there over the course of this week so I don't have to do it all in one day."

Lily rolled her eyes and James glared at his lover.

"Why would you put your stuff in the downstairs bedroom?"

Sirius groaned.

"James, I know that you want me to move in here and I'm fine with that. But there is no way we are telling your parents that I am your and Lily's lover. I will have a regular room here for my stuff with a bed and a dresser for my clothes and that's final."

James got up at the same time as Sirius did.

"Why wont we tell MY parents that the three of us are together?"

Sirius sighed and looked down.

"James, your parents have been like my parents for years. They were the ones who let me move in with you when my parents almost killed me over that Christmas. Your parents were the ones who made sure they had legal custody of me until I turned 17 so my parents couldn't make me move back in with them. James, your parents have been like parents to me for years, and I really don't want to lose that."

James kneeled down in front of his lover and brought Sirius' chin up to meet his eyes.

"Siri. My parents love you as much if not more than me."

Sirius laughed a little. He knew that wasn't true, but it was nice to hear anyway.

"They wont abandon you. You will always be like their second son whether or not your with me and Lily or not."

Sirius shook his head.

"You don't get it James. I love your parents more than I love my own! Hell if I could of I would have let your parents adopt me when they wanted too!"

James quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait, my parents wanted to what now?"

Sirius laughed at his lovers confused look.

"Back after that Christmas when I came back all bruised and beaten, remember?"

James nodded.

"Remember when Dumbledore called your parents and when they got up to Hogwarts he told me to come up to his office alone?"

James nodded again.

"When I got there your mom saw me and burst into tears. She saw how badly my father had hurt me and as soon as she saw me she ran to me and pulled me into her arms. She told me I'd never have to go back to that retched house again. Your dad actually had to basically drag her away so I could breathe."

James and Lily both laughed, it was a classic Mrs. Potter move.

"Anyway, we all sat down and I told your parents and Dumbledore what happened. Your father automatically wanted to go and curse my parents. It took Dumbledore putting him in a body bind for five minutes before he'd calm down enough to be released. Your mother then asked me if I wanted to become a Potter. I told him thank you for offering but I couldn't do that. For months afterwards your mom constantly bugged me about letting them adopt me. I always told that while I may not like my parents, I still was a Black by blood and I wanted to stay that way if only to try and salvage the Black bloodline. I don't think they ever truly believed me but eventually they let it go."

James stared at his lover like he'd never seen him before. He knew how hard it must have been for Sirius to say no to getting away from the Blacks legally forever.

"Why didn't you let them adopt you?"

Sirius shot the other man a dubious look.

"You and I had already been together before that. That would have been way to weird. Great story to tell Your and Lily's children one day. "By the way guys, you know that Daddy and Uncle Padfoot used to shag on the side at Hogwarts?" "But wait Uncle Padfoot, I thought you two were brothers." "Oh we are but before we were brothers we were shag buddies." James I don't think that would have worked well."

Lily glared at her lover, he could be so crude sometimes.

"Okay, point taken."

Sirius just nodded and then smiled innocently at Lily to make the tense environment go away.

"So you know what I just realized kids?"

James snorted at the kids comment, since both Lily and himself were a few months older than Sirius.

"What's that Siri?"

Sirius smiled and walked over to Lily and ran his hand up her leg.

"You two have a huge bed upstairs, we are all three here and we have a while to kill before Moony will be up."

James smiled and jumped up, putting both arms around his lovers and quickly apparating them upstairs to formally welcome his lover into the Now Potter-Black household.

* * *

TBC! I know this was short but at least it was longer than the last chapter! And it came out a whole lot quicker. Thank you everyone for their reviews! This chapter is dedicated to dregonicewing35 for leaving a nice long review and making me continue this story. I love all my reviewers and the more reviews I get, the quicker I update! 


	26. I Need You

I need you (Chapter 26)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except most of the plot.

* * *

Authors Note: I would just like to say thanks to all my reviewers! Hopefully you like this chapter!

* * *

Warnings: I just want to say that this chapter is nothing but smut. LOL. I have gotten a lot of requests from people wanting to see our three love birds together so here it is. If you don't want to read this, you can easily skip this chapter as it's just smut. Nothing important happens. LOL. Now, on to the chapter.

* * *

Lily, James and Sirius all smiled as they ended up in the master bedroom. Sirius stood in front of Lily and leaned foreword, kissing her fully on her luscious red lips. Lily quickly responded by opening her mouth slightly to give her lover full access. Sirius slipped his tongue in and started a timeless battle of lovers, neither winning nor losing, simply dancing together.

James moved behind his wife and pushed the top of her shirt down so he had access to her shoulder.

Lily moaned softly into her lover's mouth as she felt her husband start to suck on her left shoulder. Briefly she thought about stopping him from leaving a mark, but one quick flick of his tongue swept that thought quickly away.

Sirius broke the tantalizing kiss when the need for oxygen became an issue. Lily gasped slightly as Sirius got down on his knees so that he was right in front of her heated cavern. Sirius unbuttoned and unzipped the red-head's jeans before pulling them down so they were pooled around her ankles. Lily absentmindedly stepped out of them and kicked them across the room.

Sirius smiled as he looked at his lover standing in front of him in nothing from the waist down but a pair of blue laced panties. The long haired man leaned foreword and placed a gentle kiss on her panty-clad sex. Lily moaned loudly, desperately wanting Sirius to get a move on.

James finally broke away from Lily's neck. He smiled as he looked at his mark that he left before reaching down to the hem of his wife's shirt and pulling it up slowly until finally he had rid her of it completely. Lily sighed in relief as her husband unclasped her bra and let her breasts lie free. James leaned down to make similar work on the left side of his wife's neck while reaching around her to caress her perfect breasts.

Sirius looked up and smiled when he saw Lily now completely naked except for her panties. Her eyes were also closed in passion. He quickly busied himself by spreading her leg's slightly and placing wet kisses up and down her inner thighs.

Lily let out a high moan as she felt her lover's mouth so close to where she wanted him to be. This was how it always started. One of them in the middle and the other two on the outside. By the end of the evening they would all be sated but for the time being they wanted it to be about her. With two gorgeous men working to pleasure her, who was she to complain?

James desperately wanted to bury himself deep inside his wife but looking down at his lover he knew he'd be second tonight. This wasn't just about sex, this was about Lily and Sirius reuniting as well as their small family reuniting. Sirius and James had already rekindled their physical bond, Lily and Sirius had not.

Sirius continued to tease the witch until she wove her hands into his hair and gave it a small tug. He laughed softly before looking into her emerald eyes.

"Anxious aren't we love?"

Lily didn't say a word, just gave him a seductive look.

Sirius stood up and pushed James away from Lily's neck before moving the trip towards the bed. James settled Indian style in the middle of the huge bed against the headboard. Sirius gently pushed the red-headed woman down so she was laying on her back with her head in James' lap. Sirius quickly pulled off his t-shirt and jeans leaving himself in his boxer before settling gently on top of his girl and taking her still swollen lips in a passionate kiss. While the two lovers once again battled for dominance, Sirius ground his boxer-clad erect-member against Lily's panty-clad heat.

Lily gasped as she felt her lover's engorged member. She quickly ended the kiss and moaned out softly.

"Please Sirius, I need you."

Sirius smiled lovingly down at her before kissing her forehead gently.

"Soon love, soon."

James looked down and saw his lover slowly kiss his way down Lily's body before taking the top of the blue lace in his teeth and pulling them down past her thighs, knees, calves and finally they were off. Sirius smiled and rose back up to his lover's parted legs. Quickly deciding that his lover had been teased enough, he leaned foreword and ran his rough tongue along the wet slit. Lily gasped in pleasure as James captured her lips in a passionate kiss just as Sirius slid a long finger inside her tight wetness. Sirius slowly slid his finger in and out before adding a second finger and taking Lily's sensitive nub in his mouth, sucking on it hard. Lily pulled out of the kiss quickly shrieked in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum Siri."

Sirius continued to suck on the small bundle of nerves while adding a third finger inside.

James whispered in his wife's ear as she got closer to her climax.

"Cum for him baby. Cum for us. Love let it go. Let it out."

Finally Lily couldn't take the feeling of her lover's mouth and fingers, nor the sound of her husband's lust filled voice. She screamed out as her orgasm took her over. Sirius smiled and continued to suck on her nub as he felt her walls clench around his fingers. The red-headed woman started to catch her breath as she slowly started to come down from her amazing high.

Sirius removed his fingers slowly, licking the wetness off of them. He leaned up and kissed her gently before moving her so she was settled on the pillows, leaving James free. Sirius stood up next to the bed and pulled the other man into his embrace.

James buried his head into the crook of Sirius' neck. While Sirius ran his hands down his lover's back. Stopping at the bottom of James' shirt, he pulled it quickly over his head before reaching back around and running his hands down his chest. James moaned the lower Sirius' hands went. The long-haired man leaned down and flicked one of his lover's nipples with his tongue before moving to do the same to the other. At the same time his fingers made quick work of James' button and zipper. James pushed his khaki pants down quickly, leaving himself completely naked in the arms of his lover. Sirius brought his head back up and claimed the other man's lips in a blazing kiss. Sirius walked backwards until his knees hit the bed. Switching positions quickly, James was gently pushed down on the bed, Sirius quickly covering his body with his own.

Lily watched as her two favorite men kissed and touched each other with such love that it made her want to cry. The two men shared something that no-one, including her, could ever touch.

Sirius rolled off of James gently so that he was in between the couple before pulling both of them towards him. His right hand reached down and gently stroked James' length and his left hand reached down and started to rub Lily's sensitive nub. Both Potter's moaned simultaneously at the feelings their lover was inflicting on them. It didn't take either one of them long to get close as Lily had already came once and James was completely turned on from watching the interaction between his wife and his lover. Before each of them had a chance to cum however, Sirius stopped his ministrations.

Both whined at the loss, causing Sirius to smirk as he made his way to the end of the bed.

"Calm down my babies. I'm not done. All I need you to do is scoot in so your lying side by side."

The couple did as they were told and watched in passion as Sirius crawled in between James' legs and took his entire length in his mouth. With his right hand he reached over and parted Lily's legs before slipping three fingers all the way inside her tight sex. James gasped loudly at the feeling of Sirius' mouth. Lily groaned in painful pleasure as she felt her lovers three fingers stretch her tight heat. Fueled by the other's moans and the feelings invoked by their talented lover, Lily and James both came, shouting Sirius' name at the heights of their passion.

Sirius continued to suck on James' cock until he drained the last drop of cum he had before removing his mouth and fingers from his lovers. He smiled down at the two but before he could say another word, the bells went off alerting the trip that someone was trying to floo in.

Sirius quickly grabbed his jeans and shirt and pulled them on before running out of the room, calling behind him.

"We'll finish this later."

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Author's Note: Okay let me know what you think about this chapter. Just to let you know it may take me a while to get the next few chapters out as my laptop is in the shop AGAIN so I'm going to have to right the next chapters on paper then type them up on my moms computer when she's not home. 


	27. Family

Chapter 27 (Family) 

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to lalababee and MarcoLover16 for being the only two who reviewed last chapter. Thanks you two, it means a lot! 

* * *

Sirius ran down the stairs and waved his wand slowly.

"This is Michael and Sarah Potter. The password is I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Sirius heart sped up slightly as he wave3d his wand again to allow the elder Potters to enter.

James and Lily walked downstairs and came face to face with the formers parents.

"Mum! Dad!"

James seemed as if he were 13 again as he rushed into his parents waiting arms.

"What are you two doing here?"

Sarah Potter smiled and checked her son for injuries quickly before pulling away from him slightly.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my son and daughter-in-law?"

Lily laughed a little. While James inherited almost all of his physical traits from his father, his personality clearly came from his mother. Michael and Sarah were polar opposites in the looks department. Michael looked like an older version of James down to the unruly black hair and glasses. Sarah however was a head shorter than both her husband and her son, with strawberry blonde, almost red hair and dazzling blue eyes. 

James rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can mother. I was just wondering if there was a particular occasion."

Michael laughed.

"If a particular occasion means your mother hounding me because she hasn't spoken to you once in the last week? Then yes, there is a particular reason."

Sarah smacked her husband's arm softly then moved to hug her daughter-in-law.

"Now that it has been brought up, why haven't we heard from you in a while?"

Lily and James both cringed. Sarah Potter's protectiveness of those she loved was legend. She wasn't going to be happy to find out Sirius had been help captive. Looking around the room, both younger Potters noticed a certain blue eyed man was missing. James simply rolled his eyes in exasperation. Lily however widened her emerald eyes in fear.

"James where is he?"

James shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Probably apparated off to give us some "family time" or something stupid like that."

Lily nodded.

"That's my point James! Healer White said he wasn't allowed to do any magic for at least a week while his reserves build back up!"

The bespectacled man seemed to finally understand as he yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping the other man had just left the room.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

* * *

Sirius sat on the small bed in the guest room that soon would be his. Taking a look around, he started to mentally make a list of stuff that had to either be changed or brought in.

Change color of walls (either sky blue or white)

Bring in my bed and dresser

Bring all my clothes in

Put most of my muggle clothes in my dresser and my wizard robes in the closet.

Bring in my night stand and my-…

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!"

Sirius jumped as he heard his lover, no scratch that, James' parents were here so he was only his best friend, shout his name. He sighed before standing up and peaking his head out the door. 

"Yes James?"

Back in the living room James breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his friend's voice.

"Get your arse in here!"

Sirius winced as he passed a mirror. His face still had a few bruises on it that the healers decided to leave alone as to not overload his system.

James smiled when his best friend walked into the room.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

Sirius glared at the shorter man before turning to face his friend's parents. 

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. P!"

Sarah couldn't help the gasp that came across her lips as she caught sight of the man who was like her second son. She rushed to envelope him in a hug and started to stroke his back lovingly.

"Sirius, love, what happened?"

Sirius squeezed Sarah back slightly before pulling out of her embrace.

"Nothing Mrs. P. I'm fine."

Michael came over to give Sirius a one-armed hug while his wife continued to fret over the young man. Sirius cast a glance towards his best-friend and saw that he looked upset.

"It was obviously something Sirius, now tell me what happened!"

Before Sirius could respond, James answered for him.

"Your right mum. Sirius and Kinglsey Shacklebolt who is a fellow Auror, were captured by Death Eaters and Sirius here was tortured by Voldemort. Only reason he's still alive is because his brother took the killing curse for him."

Sirius glared at his best friend, Sarah burst into tears, Michael clenched his jaw and Lily looked at her husband incredulously.

"Is that true Sirius?"

Sirius looked at the elder male Potter and nodded. Sarah threw herself at the long-haired man. Sirius wrapped his arms around his surrogate mother and held her close, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Mrs. P. I promise, I'm okay."

After a few moments of Sarah's quiet crying, she finally pulled away and then turned her attention to her son.

"Where were you when he was taken? Were you hurt as well?"

James shook his head.

"No mum. I was nowhere near Voldemort. I promise."

Sarah then proceeded to throw herself into her son's arms as she sobbed in relief. She had lost too many people to this war already, she wasn't going to lose her family as well.

James held his mother much as Sirius had. Michael walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and son, Lily smiling at the scene. No one except the red-head noticed Sirius grab a camera from the coffee table and snap half a dozen pictures of the touching family moment.

Sarah finally released her son causing Michael to release both of them as well. 

"Now that it's clear that all of you are relatively in one piece, how about we take you kids out for dinner?"

Lily smiled thankfully but shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer Michael but we already had plans. We were planning on eating here tonight. The three of us were going to invite Remus over to celebrate his becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

Sarah smiled happily.

"Remus is going to be the DADA professor?"

Lily nodded and Sarah clapped.

"Finally some good luck for that sweet boy!"

Sarah, like Lily, had always had a sweet spot for the skinny, golden-eyed, soft spoken boy.

"So mum, dad, rain-check on dinner?"

Sarah and Michael nodded and after exchanging hugs, kisses and goodbyes the eldest Potters left.

"That was a strange visit."

Lily and Sirius just nodded.

"Lils, what time did you want to start dinner?"

Lily looked at the clock that hung above the fireplace and shrieked at the time.

"How is it already 5:00?"

Sirius just laughed while James gave his wife a look with lust filled eyes.

"Well love the three of us were sort of busy for a while."

Lily bushed slightly but nodded in acknowledgement before rushing into the kitchen while calling out behind her.

"One of you floo Remus to make sure he's awake. Also tell him I'm not taking no for an answer. He is to be here by 6:30 for dinner and that's an order!"

In the living room James and Sirius just smirked at each other before James got up to floo Remus while Sirius laid back against the couch cushions to relax for a while. 

* * *

Later that night the three marauders (Peter hadn't been home when they flooed him) and Lily all sat in the Potter's living room. Remus was relaxing in an arm-chair, Lily and James were cuddled up on the couch and Sirius was sprawled out on the rug in front of the crackling fireplace.

"So Moony, when are you moving to Hogwarts?"

The werewolf smiled at his messy-haired friend.

"Actually earlier than I thought. Dumbledore wants all the professors there earlier to go over safety plans in case of an attack. So a week from today I'll be at Hogwarts."

Sirius raised his head to look intently at his friend and room-mate.

"So you have to be there a month before the students to show up? A week from today is August 1st and the students get there on September 1st."

Remus nodded.

"That's right. Oh, Dumbledore did ask one favor of the two of you as well as Peter."

Sirius and James just nodded, not even needed the werewolf to finish his sentence.

"We're there for you Moony."

"Yeah! We've never missed a full-moon yet and we're not about to start now just because you're a professor!"

Remus smiled his appreciation while Lily looked at the three men in slight awe. When she first found out about her husband and her lover becoming an animagi in 5th year and accompanying Remus in wolf form every full0moon she had been outraged. Now, after a lot of talking and arguing over the subject, she saw it for what it really was. It wasn't about doping something dangerous and illegal as she had originally thought. It was about helping a member of their family, the pack as Sirius always called it. The Marauders and Lily were more than friends, they were a family. And family always stuck together. 

"When is the next full-moon Remus?"

Remus turned his attention to the female of the group and smirked, quite wolf-like.

"Full-moon is August 22nd." (A/N: No I Haven't looked up the lunar calendar, so that's probably not the real full moon. I'm pulling out my creative license.)

Lily nodded thoughtfully.

"That's actually a good day. It's for enough away so you'll be healthy again when the students get there and it gives you enough time before the next one to get settled in being a professor."

Remus smiled and nodded. James looked at his wife and friend with an incredulous look. Only those two would think of things that way. Most people would curse the moon every full one. Not Moony, he always tried to find the up-side to everything.

Meanwhile Sirius had listened to the conversation from inside his animagus form. He hadn't told the others but ever since he had woken up after being captured and tortured, nightmares had played his nights. Tonight he was going to test his theory. When he was in Padfoot form, feelings were simpler. Sure he still knew and understood everything around him, but for some reason it didn't bother him as much. Hopefully the same would apply to his dreams. With that thought in mind, Padfoot slowly fell into darkness.

Remus was the first to notice the lack of participation in the conversation coming from Sirius. Looking towards the fireplace he couldn't help but snort. Lily and James looked over and had to laugh at the sight. Lying on his back with all four legs up in the air and his tongue hanging out to the side was Padfoot. James quickly grabbed the camera that Sirius had used earlier and snapped a few pictures. Remus quirked an eyebrow. James just smirked.

"Blackmail."

Remus laughed and Lily just rolled her eyes. You could make these men age but not much could make them mature.

Remus glanced up at the clock and sighed.

"Well Prongs, Lils, As much fun this has been, it's getting late. I'll take the mutt and we're going to head home."

Both Lily and James nodded after seeing that it was already after 2AM.

"Tell Paddy I'll see him at work tomorrow, okay?"

Remus nodded and picked up the grim-like dog and apparated back to their flat.

Remus looked around and smiled after putting Padfoot on his bed.

"No matter where I go, this will always be my home."

* * *

TBC! Okay, that's two pretty long chapters in a short amount of time. Please review! I wont know what you like or dislike if you don't review and tell me! This will be the last chapter until I get more reviews as I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter. 


	28. A Dreaded PhoneCall

A dreaded phone-call.

* * *

Sirius woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his vision was in black and white. That discovery led him to realize that he was still in Padfoot form. After transforming and a quick shower he thumped down the stairs to see Remus standing at the stove.

"Morning Moony."

The werewolf turned around long enough to flash the animagus a smile before turning back to the stove.

"Morning Padfoot."

"What's for breakfast?"

Remus shot a glare at the black-haired man.

"Who said I was making you breakfast?"

Sirius smirked back.

"I say so. I know your cooking breakfast for both of us because you told me that if I touched any appliance in the kitchen ever again then you would curse me to look like Snape for a week."

Remus snorted slightly.

"Fine, I'm making eggs."

Sirius bounced slightly.

"Sounds yummy Remmie baby."

* * *

After Sirius had finished eating he apparated to the ministry with a wink in Remus' direction.

Upon arriving he headed straight to his supervisors office.

"Black! You finally decided to grace us with your presence huh?"

Sirius winced slightly at the tone then glared.

"Excuse me sir but you were the one who sent us into a trap!"

Moody grunted but acknowledged the young Auror was correct.

"Potter is already here. He's in your office with your assignment for the entire week."

Sirius nodded and went out of the head Auror's office and towards his own. When he entered he couldn't help but snort at James who was cradling a cup of coffee like it was his lover.

"Tire Prongs?"

James turned his head towards his partner's voice and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. A little bit. Just didn't sleep well."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Lily didn't keep you up late?"

James snorted but then leaned towards the blue-eyed man and whispered into his ear huskily.

"Not without you lover."

Sirius held into a moan and instead smacked his boyfriend upside his head.

"Not here Prongs!"

James pouted but pulled away anyway.

"Fine be that way!"

"So what's our assignment? Moody said we had a week-long one."

James nodded.

"Yeah. Hogwarts owls came out Saturday so we're supposed to patrol Diagon Alley this week. I made sure that we had Friday off so we can help Moony pack and spend some time with him before he leaves."

Sirius smiled thankfully.

"Alright Jamie, well lets go then."

* * *

As Sirius apparated into Diagon Alley he couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia that came over him. He smiled when he saw all the little kids who were starting their first year of Hogwarts.

"Siri?"

The long-haired man turned around just in time to catch a blur with pink hair as she threw herself into his arms.

James smiled sadly when he saw his lover holding the small child.

"Hey Tonks."

Tonks smiled and waved at James brightly before cuddling back into her cousin's embrace.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS! What have I told you about running off!"

Tonks glared at her mother's use of her first name.

"But mum! It's Siri!"

Andromeda Tonks shook her black curly hair and rolled her blue eyes in exasperation.

"I see that love, but you need to be careful."

Tonks nodded at her mother but it was clear she wasn't paying a bit of attention.

"Siri what are you doing here?"

Sirius smiled at the young girl in his arms.

"Working princess."

"That sounds boring! Why don't you come shopping with me and mum instead!"

Sirius laughed.

"Sorry little one but unfortunately James and I have to work. And you have to get your stuff for the school year."

"Well Sirius how about after we're done shopping we'll meet at the Leaky Cauldron and the four of us can eat lunch together?"

Sirius turned his attention to his older cousin and smiled.

"That sounds good as long as it's okay with James."

James smiled softly and nodded.

"Sounds great. It's 10AM now. How about we meet at 1PM?"

Sirius kissed his younger cousin on the forehead and sat her down, watching intently as they walked away.

"Padfoot?"

The blue-eyed man turned his attention to his lover and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Prongs?"

"Why don't you want to have kids?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm just curious. I know that you love kids. It's obvious in the way you treat Tonks. So why whenever Lily and I mention if you get all weird?"

Sirius sighed, knowing everything his best friend was saying and not saying was completely true.

"Your right I do love kids. And if I was ever going to get married I would definitely want kids. But with the three of us being whatever we are, I'll never have my own kids and I'm scared that when/if you and Lily have kids I wont fit in with you. It's not like your and Lily's kid can call me daddy too because everyone would know. And it's not like Lily and I could ever have a kid because when everyone found out they'd think Lily cheated on you and she would be ridiculed."

James sighed. His lover did make some valid points but it was still stupid. Before he could tell Sirius just that, said man started talking again.

"However when I was in St. Mungos I had a lot of time to think. I refuse to let you and Lily push your dreams aside because of me. So if you and Lily want to have kids, I'd be honored to be Uncle Padfoot."

James smiled brightly and pulled his best friend in a hug.

"Paddy, you know I love you right?"

Sirius laughed and patted his lover on the back before pulling away.

"I know Prongs, I know."

* * *

The rest of the day was very uneventful. The two animagi had lunch with Andromeda and Tonks. The only thing that happened was Tonks made her hair turn black and her eyes blue so she looked like a miniature version of her mother, a feat which caused Sirius to laugh so hard that pumpkin juice came out of his nose. After lunch Sirius and James escorted Andy and Tonks to the apparition point and watched as they apparated away (Tonks side apparating with her mother.) The rest of the day was spent patrolling Diagon Alley and then heading back to the Potter's house in Godrics Hollow.

* * *

Lily smiled to herself as she heard the door open and close, signaling her husband was home.

"Hey Honey! How was work today?"

Instead of her husband responding, she was suddenly pulled into another's embrace.

"Work was fabulous darling, how was your day today dear?"

Lily rolled her emerald eyes and hit her lovers' arm gently.

"Work was fine. And don't mock me!"

Sirius smiled and pressed a kiss on the red-heads forehead.

"Sorry Lils. Just playing around."

Lily smiled back.

"It's quite alright. Where is James?"

Sirius pointed to the ceiling.

"He said he was going to take a shower and we were to keep ourselves busy."

Lily smiled innocently.

"And how could we possibly do that?"

Sirius smirked and ran his hand over the witch's stomach gently.

"I think we could think of a way."

Before anything could tart however, the muggle phone that Lily insisted on putting in rang. Lily pulled away quickly and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

On the other line Rose Evans smiled when she heard her daughter's voice.

"Hello sweetheart."

Lily's face lit up when she heard her mother's voice.

"Mum! Hi! How was America?"

Rose and her husband Jake had taken a vacation to the United States for the summer and had just returned yesterday.

"It was quite fun. A lot different than here but fun none the less. I took a lot of pictures that I'll show you soon. That's not what I'm calling about though. Your father and I received some wonderful news today."

Lily laughed silently as she watched Sirius get bored and head upstairs, most likely to join James in the shower. Once he was gone she turned her attention back to her mother.

"Oh?"

"Petunia called today. Her and Vernon are going to have a baby! She's three months along!"

Lily had to suppress a snort at the mention of her sister. The two of them were best friends up until Lily had received her Hogwarts letter. Ever since then Petunia had shown her true colors. She had been nothing but a horse faced bitch. Petunia's husband Vernon was even worse. He looked like a purple whale and hated everything that wasn't considered 'normal'. Rose hated when her daughter's fought however so they kept it from her ears.

"Wow mum. Tell Petunia I said congratulations."

"Actually dear that's why I'm calling. I'm planning a shower for Petunia and Vernon. It wont be a regular baby shower because I want the men to be there as well. I was hoping you'd help me plan it."

Lily winced. There were a million things that she'd rather do than help plan her horrid sister's shower. Unfortunately she had gotten her stubbornness from her mother which meant there was little chance of getting out of it.

"Sure mum. How about we go to lunch at Friday's (A/N: Once again. I'm from the states so any of the places I mention may or may not be in England) over there by you on Thursday and start planning."

"Hmm. Thursday wont work. How about Friday?"

Lily winced again.

"Friday wont work for me. Remember Remus Lupin? Well he got a job at Hogwarts and he has to be there Saturday so James, Sirius and I are helping him pack on Friday."

Rose sighed. She wasn't as clueless as her daughter's thought she was. She was well aware of the animosity between her two flowers. She hoped that this baby may help the rift start to heal between the two.

"Well then how about next Monday then? How's that?"

"Sure mum. A week from today at 1PM."

Lily exchanged goodbyes with her mothers before hanging up the phone with a sigh.

'_I wonder where my boys went.'_

The emerald eyed witch headed up the stairs and into the master bedroom expecting to see her boys at the very least making out. When she walked in she was surprised to find James laying on his back with Sirius resting against his chest. James running his fingers through Sirius's locks while Sirius did the crossword puzzle in the latest daily prophet.

"Having fun?"

At the sound of Lily's voice the two black haired men looked up and smiled at the third member of their family.

"How's your mum?"

Lily groaned at the innocent reminder of the phone call.

"Mum and dad are fine. I'm screwed though. Petunia's pregnant and I got roped into helping plan the stupid shower."

James and Sirius winced.

"Yikes. That sucks Lils."

Lily nodded at her lover. Then she smirked internally, deciding to share her misery with her husband.

"That's not the only problem. The shower is going to be co-ed which means James your going to have to be there."

James groaned, Lily smiled sweetly, and Sirius bit back a chuckle.

"Okay now I'm frustrated. Anyone know of a way I can get rid of said frustration?"

Both men smirked before dragging the witch down on the bed with them. Both intent on helping her forget all about her frustration for the night.

* * *

TBC! Okay I am a friend of Britt's (the author). She is in the hospital recovering from another surgery. She had this chapter written in a notebook which I took home with me to type up and post for her. Any typing mistakes are mine as I am not the worlds greatest typist. Please leave her nice reviews. They will make her feel better.


	29. Feeling Whole Again

Feeling Whole Again (Chapter 29)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the plot. And even that's debatable since I'm sure there are more stories out there like mine. Lol. Anyway, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, etc. all belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone. I am so sorry about how long this has taken to get out and I know this is really short but to tell you the truth I have had really bad writers block. Plus I'm hardly getting any reviews from this story so it's sort of gotten me down. Anyway, this chapter is basically just smut. Lol. Bad smut, but smut non-the-less. Hopefully it wont take me nearly as long to post the next chapter, but I may put this on hiatus if I don't get any reviews. Anyway, let me know what you think!

* * *

Warnings: Okay this chapter is completely smut, so if you don't like it, don't read it. :D. If I get flames for this smut (even though if you've read this far hopefully you know that this is a M/F/M story) I will use them to roast marshmallows for smores :D)

* * *

Lily smiled at the two men who captured her heart. Sirius smiled back at the red-head while he lowered himself onto the bed positioned on the left side of her while James blanketed Lily's body with her own.

"Wait!"

James and Sirius both quirked an eyebrow at the young witch.

"What's wrong love?"

Lily smirked seductively.

"Nothing is wrong but tonight isn't about me."

James looked at his wife in confusion.

"You're the one who said you needed to relieve frustration."

Lily continued to smile as she pushed her husband to lay on the right side of her.

"Oh I do, however I want to relieve someone else's as well."

Lily then proceeded to roll on top of Sirius so she was straddling his legs.

James smiled fondly as he remembered that they had been interrupted during their last encounter so Sirius and Lily hadn't yet rekindled their physical relationship.

"Hey Baby."

Sirius smiled up at Lily.

"Well hello there."

Lily leaned down and kissed the black-haired man passionately while grinding herself against his erection.

Sirius moaned into the witches mouth, desperately wishing he could get out of his work pants as they were rapidly becoming quite uncomfortable.

It was as if James read his mind as he grabbed his wand and with a quick flick of his wrist the three lovers were completely void of clothing.

Sirius groaned in pleasure as his erect cock was freed from it's confines. Lily continued to grind herself against him until he couldn't take the torture anymore.

"Lils, please love, I need you."

Normally she would have ignored him but seeing as she needed him just as badly, she nodded.

Sirius quickly flipped them over so now he was hovering over her. Lily instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning loudly as she felt the head of her lover's cock pushing against her lower lips.

Sirius looked down and at her nod he slid his length all the way inside his lover, eliciting twin moans from both of them.

Sirius stilled for a moment to give her time to adjust to him. However, the minute Lily pushed her hips up to tell him to move, he started pounding into her, Lily meeting his thrusts with her hips.

All to soon Sirius felt Lily's walls clench around his cock. As Lily screamed his name, he let his seed go deep inside her as he moaned her name as well.

* * *

As soon as Lily came down from her high she kissed Sirius softly. Once the kiss ended the two parted and she went on to straddle her husband, quickly sinking down on his cock. James moaned loudly as the red-head continued to ride him until he felt a tightening in his balls.

The messy haired man reached to where they were joined and quickly started to stroke his wife's swollen nub.

Lily shrieked at the first touched and let herself go for the second time that night.

As James felt his wife orgasm around him, he moaned loudly and spilled his seed deep inside her.

* * *

Lily smiled contently as she flicked her wand to turn off the bed-room light. After their round of lovemaking the three lovers laid in bed watching TV until both men had fallen asleep. Lily snuggled in between her lovers and even in their sleep they wrapped their arms around her in a protective three way hug. Lily sighed as she fell asleep. All three lovers were finally where they wanted to be.

* * *

TBC! Okay like I said in my authors note, I know this is a massively short and sort of crappy chapter. However, I figured that you'd rather have a short chapter than another 4 weeks without a chapter at all. Anyway, reviews make me write faster and they help me get over this crappy writers block that I have developed!


	30. Interesting News

Interesting News (Chapter 30)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. :D.

* * *

2 Weeks Later

* * *

Sirius sighed as he dropped the last box of his belongings in the downstairs bedroom of the Potter's house. Over the past 2 weeks a lot had changed for the animagus, some of which he didn't like. Remus was now at Hogwarts helping strengthen the wards before the students would arrive. The Death Eaters had started to get cockier so the Auror department had been so busy that it had taken Sirius two weeks to move all his belongings into his new place of residence.

"Finally done?"

Sirius turned and looked directly into the gorgeous green eyes of Lily Potter.

"Mmmhmmm."

Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around the wizards neck.

"And doesn't it feel good to finally be living here? To finally be home?"

Sirius sighed.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea."

Lily gave him an exasperated look.

"Sirius this is the best thing for all of us."

Sirius sighed again.

"Lils, we're not going to argue about this again. I'm here, I'm moved in. Let's drop it."

Lily nodded.

"Alright love, it's dropped."

"So where's Prongs?"

Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"He's attempting to put together a book shelf without using magic."

Sirius snorted.

"He tried to do the same thing back in our 6th year. It ended up with him practicing banishing charms with the broken pieces of the shelves."

Lily giggled.

"If he continues on the way he's been going, that's what will end up happening here too."

As if on cue both heard a yell of frustration followed by the unmistakable sound of splitting wood.

Lily winced, Sirius simply rolled his eyes, both thinking to themselves.

'Typical James'.

* * *

"So you said you had something to tell me?"

Lily smiled at her best friend, Alice Longbottom, who was currently seated across the table from her at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Actually I do. Remember how a few weeks ago I was at St. Mungos and I ended up being under so much stress that I had a miscarriage?"

Alice nodded, silently wondering how a miscarriage was a reason to be as giddy as her red-headed friend currently was.

"Well somehow the healer made a mistake when he informed me of the miscarriage."

Alice stared at her friend for a few moments, trying to figure out what Lily was saying, or more accurately not saying, before it sank in.

"Your pregnant?!"

Lily nodded happily. Once it completely sank in, both witches shrieked and started jumping up and down, neither paying any mind to the restaurant full of occupants.

* * *

Once the two women had calmed down they had quickly paid for their coffees before apparating back to the comfortable living room of the Potter's home.

"So what did James say when you told him?"

Lily sighed.

"I just found out I was still pregnant yesterday. I went to St. Mungos and they can't explain how it's possible. Anyway, I haven't told him yet."

"So is the baby James' or Sirius'?"

Lily snapped her head up so fast to look at her best friend that she was sure she gave herself whiplash.

"WHAT!?"

Alice laughed at her friend's perplexed face.

"It's okay Lils, I know. And I swear I haven't nor will I tell anyone. I've known since we were in Hogwarts."

Lily gaped at her best friend. Normally the brunette was terrible at keeping secrets, how had she kept this one for so long?

"So why didn't you say anything?"

Alice smiled.

"Because I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know or if it was just a fling or what. However, your completely avoiding my question. So whose baby is it?"

"Well originally when the doctor ran the DNA spell he found mine and Sirius' DNA. However yesterday when he ran the DNA spell again, he found my DNA, James' DNA, AND Sirius' DNA."

Alice gaped at her friend openly.

"So your telling me that your pregnant with James AND Sirius' baby?"

Lily nodded happily.

Alice smiled at her friend who she had never seen so happy before.

Before the two witches could continue their conversation, Sirius and James walked in laughing about some joke that only they knew the punch line too. Alice and Lily turned to the two wizards with huge smiles on their faces. Sirius and James looked at each other before turning back to the two women and asking simultaneously.

"What?"

* * *

TBC! Okay I decided to change a few things around. I know I said a few chapters ago that the baby wasn't Harry, well I changed my mind. I had everything worked on then my old laptop crashed and when it went, so did my outline so I just decided this way would make more sense. You'll find out more on how this happened later. I am not impressed with this chapter but I figured you'd rather have this one then for me to wait another week while I agonized over it. So please review and let me know what you though!


	31. Sirius Smiles

Sirius Smiles (Chapter 31)

Sirius and James quirked their eyebrows simultaneously at the two witches.

"What's going on?"

Lily smiled.

"Well, I have two pieces of news actually."

Sirius moved away slowly from the group, trying to put space in between the married couple and himself so Alice didn't get any ideas.

"And what would that news be?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know, you two could at least have the courtesy to say hello to Alice!"

Both men smiled sheepishly at Alice before saying 'hello' in unison. The brunette giggled slightly.

"Merlin Lily, they are both whipped."

Lily laughed slightly.

"Oh trust me, I know."

With a wink she turned her attention back to her lovers.

"Okay, well my first piece of news is that Alice here knows about the three of us."

James blushed a bit but didn't say a word, Sirius however couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Lily! I thought we weren't going to say anything to anyone!"

Before Lily could comment Alice jumped in for her.

"Lily didn't tell me Sirius, I found out all on my own. I've known since our seventh year at Hogwarts. You three thought you were slick but you definitely weren't. For one thing it was very noticeable that all of a sudden the womanizing Sirius Black just stopped dating. Also one time I was looking for Frank as we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together so I went up to the 7th year Boys Dorm and when I walked in and I saw some things between the three of you that I would have rather not seen."

By the time Alice was finished all three lovers were the shade of tomatoes.

"So why didn't anyone tell us that someone else knew?"

Alice smirked.

"Because I just told Lily today. Besides, more people are going to know soon enough."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, for a moment completely forgetting that there were two other people in the room.

"And why would other people find out?"

Lily coughed loudly.

"Okay I guess it's time for my other news huh?"

Sirius turned his attention back to the red-head and simply nodded.

Lily smiled at both men before just coming out and saying it.

"I'm pregnant. I'm about a month and a half along. That's not all though. I went to St. Mungos yesterday and they did the DNA spell. Well somehow, the healers found 3 sets of DNA. Mine, and both of yours. So this child has three biological parents."

James whooped loudly before gathering his wife into his arms and swinging her around the room.

"This is great Lils! Oh lord if we have a girl she's not dating until she's 35! And if we have a boy he'll play Quidditch, oh Merlin we're going to have a baby!"

Sirius just stared at the couple in shock. He had known for a while that James and Lily wanted a baby, but he never thought he'd be a part of it. Once James sat Lily back on the ground the emerald eyed witch walked over to the other black haired man and looked up at him.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked down into the eyes that he could get lost in and a smile slowly started to spread across his face.

"We're going to have a baby?"

Lily nodded, tears starting to make a slow trail down her face.

"Yes Sirius, the three of us are going to have a baby!" 

Sirius smiled and hugged Lily tightly. Neither one of them knew how long they stood there. James slowly went and wrapped his arms around his two lovers. None of them even acknowledging Alice when she left. Only one thought was in the three's minds.

'We're going to have a baby.'

TBC! Okay I know this was a lame chapter, but I wanted to get something out soon. Alright, the next few chapters are going to pass quickly as I want to get baby Harry into the story soon. I do have a couple questions for my reviewers though. Once Halloween happens should I end this story and make a sequel of when Harry goes to school or should I just continue it in this story? I really don't know. Also, I know I've asked a similar question before but I had a thought. Would you like me to have Lily have twins and one of them be James' son (Harry) and one of them be Sirius' daughter? Or would you rather it just be Harry? Let me know and please review! I have gotten discouraged lately from the lake of reviews but I keep updating for those few who still are interested in this story.


	32. Unpredictable werewolves

Unpredictable werewolves (Chapter 32)

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? I don't own! K? K.

* * *

When Sirius woke up he immediately noticed something strange. For one thing, he was NEVER the first one to wake up as he was that day. Also he noticed that it seemed to be pretty light outside, where as normally when him and James got up and got ready for work it was still dark. Searching out the alarm clock quickly, he immediately jumped out of bed.

"SHIT!"

Lily and James jumped up and both grabbed their wands, both only semi conscious as they looked around for the danger. Seeing none they both turned back to the cursing wizard.

"Sirius, what's wrong?"

Sirius glared at James.

"Look at the clock Prongs!"

James turned towards the clock and upon seeing that they were several hours late to work, he started running around the room, cursing as well.

Lily however broke down in hysterics watching the two men trying to get ready. James was putting his pants on backwards and Sirius was trying to get his head through an arm hole.

"What's so funny!?"

Lily laughed even more before finally getting a grip on herself.

"It's Sunday, you two are both off today."

Both men looked at each other for a moment before the knowledge sunk in and they both blushed.

"Oops!"

Lily giggled more before smiling at both of them sweetly.

"Who wants lunch?"

Sirius smirked.

"ME ME ME!"

Lily laughed and nodded, heading towards the door before shouting back at them.

"Clean up in here! It was fine until you two both had panic attacks and started trashing it. It better be clean by the time lunch is ready."

Both men simultaneously groaned and Lily smiled cheekily, blew them a kiss, and headed downstairs.

(line break)

After doing a quick couple of spells in order to clean the trio's room (Lily would never have to know), Sirius and James bounded down the stairs and sat down at the table, smiling innocently at Lily who was still cooking.

"That was quick."

Sirius smiled sweetly.

"That's because we hurried so we wouldn't have to be far away from you for too long."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, more like you didn't want to wait that long for lunch."

James rolled his eyes at his lovers' bickering before jumping up to answer to floo network as someone was trying to get in.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, Remus Lupin"

James waved his wand and smiled when Remus came in.

"MOONY!"

Remus smiled.

"Hello James, how have you been?"

James rolled his eyes.

"Moons, why are you always so formal? We've known each other since 1st year!"

Remus laughed.

"Sorry Prongs. I'm trying to get used to be formal since that's how I have to be around all the teachers and the students at Hogwarts."

The black haired man laughed.

"Sure Moons, that's your excuse. Want some lunch?"

Before Remus could respond James was dragging him into the kitchen.

"Look whose decided to grace us with his presence."

Lily turned around and shrieked when she saw Remus. Before the werewolf could say hello he had his arms full of a Lily Potter.

"Hey Lils."

Lily smiled and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

"Hi! How are you?"

Remus smiled back at the red-headed witch.

"I'm good. We had the day off since we're above schedule with the wards so I figured I'd drop by and say hey to my 3 best friends."

Lily smiled.

"Well actually this works out great because I was going to head to Hogwarts later this week to tell you some exciting news."

"HI MOONY!"

Remus looked over and saw Sirius with an annoyed look on his face. Apparently he didn't like being ignored.

"Hi Padfoot."

Sirius nodded.

"Alright, now Lily can tell you the excited news."

Lily rolled her eyes before smiling at Remus sweetly.

"I went to the doctors office a couple of days ago."

Remus looked at her worriedly.

"Is everything okay?"

Lily nodded and Remus noticed big grins on James' and Sirius' faces.

"Well then what did the doctor's say?"

Lily broke out into a huge grin to match her lovers'.

"Me, James AND Sirius are going to have a baby!"

The normal thing for the werewolf to do was to smile and tell them how excited he was for them. To tell them that he couldn't believe that the three of them were going to be parents. To hug Lily, to shake James' hand and to slap Sirius on the back.

That was why it was such a shock when Remus did none of those things, instead…

He fainted.

* * *

TBC! Okay I'm really not happy with this chapter but I've had major writers' block, so pardon me. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. I can't say when though. Please review and tell me what you think.


	33. Laughing Dogs

Laughing dogs (Chapter 33)

* * *

Disclaimer: Do you recognize it? Then chances are I don't own it. Which is sad because I could definitely use the money that comes along with owning anything Harry Potter related. Unfortunately I don't, so I'm going to have to stick with borrowing them for my own amusement. Never fear…they will be put back in the same condition they were borrowed in.

* * *

Author's Note: Peaks out from behind the computer and smiles softly Hi everyone. I am SO sorry about how late this is! I know it's been since July 22nd since I've posted last and I feel terrible. However I am having severe writers block for this story. I know where I want to go, but I'm having a lot of trouble getting there. Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning this story, it's just taking me a lot longer to get through it than I originally planned. Reviews are cherished!

* * *

_Lily rolled her eyes before smiling at Remus sweetly._

_"I went to the doctors office a couple of days ago."_

_Remus looked at her worriedly._

_"Is everything okay?"_

_Lily nodded and Remus noticed big grins on James' and Sirius' faces._

_"Well then what did the doctor's say?"_

_Lily broke out into a huge grin to match her lovers'._

_"Me, James AND Sirius are going to have a baby!"_

_The normal thing for the werewolf to do was to smile and tell them how excited he was for them. To tell them that he couldn't believe that the three of them were going to be parents. To hug Lily, to shake James' hand and to slap Sirius on the back._

_That was why it was such a shock when Remus did none of those things, instead…_

_He fainted._

* * *

Sirius busted out laughing when Remus hit the floor. Lily waved her wand over the unconscious werewolf and levitated him onto the couch.

"Well, that went well."

Lily glared at her husband before working about reviving the werewolf.

"What happened?"

Lily smiled sweetly at Remus.

"I told you that James, Sirius and I are having a baby and you fainted."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, how the hell is that possible?"

Lily smiled giddily.

"I went to the doctor because I had been sick and he told me I was pregnant. I had him do a DNA spell and the baby came back with all three of our DNA in him or her!"

Remus smiled brightly and grabbed the female Potter around the waist, pulling her tightly to him.

"Congratulations Lils!"

Remus and Lily hugged tightly for a few minutes before a coughing in front of them got his attention.

James quirked his eyebrow and then looked at his best friend.

"You see that Padfoot? He doesn't even tell us congratulations! It's all about Lily!"

Sirius nodded.

"Yep! We don't need this abuse! Let's go Prongs!"

James and Sirius started to march away, but they didn't get very far before Remus and Lily tackled the both of them and the four of them were laughing and playing as if they were still in school.

* * *

"So do you want a boy or a girl Lils?"

After the four 'adults' had stopped rough housing, they all sat around the living room talking about random things from old Quidditch matches (James and Sirius) to what the curriculum looked like at Hogwarts now (Remus and Lily).

"I honestly don't know. Probably a little boy honestly. I'd hate to see a little girl being raised by these two, she'd never be allowed to leave the house!"

Sirius glared at Remus and Lily as if they were the ones trying to make his hypothetical daughter leave the safety of their house.

"My little girl isn't dating until she's 50!"

Lily just rolled here eyes and motioned to Sirius.

"See what I mean?"

Remus laughed silently before turning to James who had been uncharacteristically quiet over the last several minutes.

"You okay Prongs?"

James heard his name and whipped his head over to his friend.

"Huh?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I asked if you were okay since your not talking. And everyone knows when James isn't talking, there's something wrong."

James glared jokingly at his friend.

"Hey! I'm not Sirius"

Sirius stuck his tounge out at his lover, James just ignored it.

"I'm fine Moony, I was just thinking about something."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"And what prey tell would that be?"

James got a queasy look on his face and turned his attention to the dog animagus.

"Pads, I had a bad thought."

Sirius looked at him.

"What?"

"Okay, you know how the Auror department has been really busy recently with all the extra death eater activity?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"And notice how we've been getting called in a lot more as we're more experienced than most of the Aurors?"

Sirius nodded again.

"Yeah, again, what's your point?"

James pointed to Lily's stomach before turning his attention to the group.

"Moody's going to kill us!"

Sirius thought about it for a minute and then groaned loudly, banging his head against the coffee table loudly.

"We're dead."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this was a ridiculously short chapter but it was more of a transition chapter than anything. I promise to have the next one up a whole lot sooner than this one came. Again, sorry for the delay! Reviews are begged for!


	34. Good Author's Note :D

My darling readers,

First of all this isn't a chapter..but please read it anyway.

The B/A Shippers on a few of the yahoo groups lists are trying to start up a campaign for a movie for  
Buffy and Angel. We are trying to figure out if there are still enough B/A Shippers out there to make  
it happen. If you want to see Buffy and Angel back together, to see them finally have forever, please  
go to my profile and check out my homepage, it's a message board for campaign ideas.

We are desperately trying to find out if there are enough people, so your voice definitely counts!!

Anyway, I promise to have another chapter out soon!

-Britt-

P.S. my nickname is Sky so that's my name on the message board, so if you have any questions, PM me  
either on there or on here!


	35. We're Having A

We're having a….(Chapter 35)

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! If I did, I wouldn't be a starving college student writing fanfics instead of doing my class assignments.

Author's Notes: I feel like every time I update I'm apologizing for being late. Which once again, this chapter is like 2 months late. And I am terribly sorry for it. I've just been working on other fics and then I sort of got writer's block for all of them so I'm trying to sort that out right now. This is going to be another short chapter, just warning. But hopefully it'll be comical. Please review!!!!!

* * *

"_Okay, you know how the Auror department has been really busy recently with all the extra death eater activity?"_

_Sirius nodded._

"_Yeah, what's your point?"_

"_And notice how we've been getting called in a lot more as we're more experienced than most of the Aurors?"_

_Sirius nodded again._

"_Yeah, again, what's your point?"_

_James pointed to Lily's stomach before turning his attention to the group._

"_Moody's going to kill us!"_

_Sirius thought about it for a minute and then groaned loudly, banging his head against the coffee table loudly._

"_We're dead."_

* * *

Remus and Lily simply rolled their eyes at the two drama kings and returned to their conversation.

Once it hit around 2 AM, Remus headed back to Hogwarts while the three lovers simply stayed in the living room, all cozy by the fire.

* * *

Two months later (Lily's 3 ½ months pregnant)

"Potter! Black!"

James and Sirius heard their serperior officer yell their names and looked at each other, wondering what the other one did. Before they could ask, Moody walked into their office, glaring.

"What's this I hear about Lily being pregnant?"

James and Sirius both tensed, before Moody broke out into a smile and shook hands with James.

"Congratulations Potter!"

James smiled in shock, he'd never seen Moody smile before. Sirius smiled as well, but quickly wiped the smile off of his face when Moody turned towards him.

"Now Black, don't you be getting anyone pregnant too."

Sirius smiled awkwardly.

"Of course not Sir."

Moody nodded at the two Auror's before exiting the office.

Sirius stared at the doorway, trying not to show the hurt he felt.

"Siri?"

Sirius turned towards his best friend.

"Huh?"

James looked at his partner in confusion.

"You okay?"

The blue eyed man nodded.

"Yeah, how about we get out of here. I think we've done enough for one day."

James nodded his consent and followed his best friend out of the office.

* * *

"Prongs?"

James looked at his best friend who had a pensive look on his face.

"Yes Pads?"

Sirius sighed, he had been thinking all day about this and he now needed to include Lily and James on his decision. He knew that they were both going to hate it, but it was for the child's own good as well as theirs.

"Lily, you and I need to talk about some stuff."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, everything is fine. But we need to talk. Speaking of which, where the hell is Lily anyway?"

Before James could answer, Lily walked in looking as if she was on cloud nine.

"I have some big news."

The two wizards looked at each other, both knowing that whatever it was, it was big as Lily normally was formal and at least said hello before going into whatever conversation she wanted to have.

"And what's that?"

Lily smiled and held up a blue onesie with "Future Quidditch player" on it.

"We're having a boy!"

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this is ridiculously short, and yes I know it's been forever since I've posted a chapter, but I've been busy and sort of lost interest. If anyone is still reading this, please review and I'll post the next chapter up soon. Also, yes I know that you cannot tell the sex of the baby that early in a pregnancy, but this is the wizarding world so I'm saying they can. K? K. lol. Anyway, please review!


	36. Not Open for Discussion

Not open for discussion (Chapter 36)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I wouldn't be completely broke, praying that charter doesn't turn off my internet until I can pay them on Friday. Lol.

Author's Note: I am really disappointed that I've only gotten a few reviews over the last few chapters. So I think this story is coming to a close soon. I'm trying really hard not to abandon it, and if I get enough requests and I get the motivation, I may decide to do a sequel later on but as for now, there's only going to be a few more chapters to go.

* * *

James broke out into a huge grin as he heard his wife.

"We're having a boy?!"

Lily nodded and squealed when James picked her up and swung her around. Sirius smiled at the two, desperately wanting to engage in the fun but knowing he had to be strong. He loved his son already, but he knew this is what needed to be done.

"Siri? Aren't you happy?"

Sirius smiled at Lily and nodded.

"Of course I'm happy Lils. But we need to talk about a few things."

Lily turned her attention towards her husband who only shrugged, he had no idea what was going on.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

Sirius patted the couch and Lily and James sat next to him. Sirius sighed, trying to figure out a way to bring this up.

"Have any names picked out?"

Lily nodded happily.

"I actually do. How about Harry?"

Sirius smiled.

"How about Harry James Potter?"

James smiled hugely.

"I like it! Except I want it to be Harry James Potter-Black."

Sirius sighed, he knew it was coming.

"No James."

Lily and James both quirked an eyebrow at their lover.

"What do you mean no?"

Sirius sighed again, here it went.

"I don't want our son to be known as a Black."

Lily nodded, knowing where he was coming from. He hated his family and he had never had problems letting it be known.

"Okay, then what about Harry Orion Potter?"

Sirius closed his eyes, begging whoever was above for patience. These two were really dense sometimes.

"Lils, I don't mean it just like that. What I mean, is I don't want anyone to know that this baby is the three of ours. My family has been targeted by dark magic for years, and I don't want that for our son. I love him, don't get me wrong and I know this sounds bad but please listen to me before you start screaming at me. I love him Lils, I love him more than life itself and he's not even here yet. So in loving him, I have to let him go. Just like in loving you two, I have to let you go. I will be there for your son whenever I can, and if you'd let me, I'd love to be his god father, that way in case something happens then I can have custody. However, I don't want the wizarding world targeting him as soon as he's born for being a Black and a Potter. It's not going to happen."

Lily was openly bawling, and James could barely contain his tears as well. They both knew where Sirius was coming from. They hadn't stopped to think about what sort of grief their child would catch when the wizarding world found out he was part Potter and part Black, but they were thinking about it now and it broke their hearts.

"Your leaving, aren't you Siri?"

Sirius wiped a tear from his eye, this was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

"I am. I can't stay here anymore James. I will always be your best friend, and I want to be here for your child. But I can't stay here and continue to be in this relationship, it'll only make it harder."

Lily threw herself into Sirius's arms, desperately wanting to beg him not leave.

"I love you Sirius."

Sirius finally broke down, holding on to the small witch.

"I love you too Lily, and I'm so sorry."

Lily nodded into his chest. James wrapped his arms around the two (three counting their son) people that he loved the most and finally let his tears fall as well. They were losing something so precious, Sirius most of all. James and Lily were losing a partner, a lover. Sirius however was losing two partners and his child. The three of them stayed in each other's arms for so long that they fell asleep, all knowing that it would be the last time they slept in each other's arms.

* * *

TBC! Yeah, I know it was depressing, but that's what I needed to do. Don't worry, there will be several more chapters but it's slowly coming to an end. Please review! I'm going to try and update again this week but I won't continue to do so if I don't get any reviews. Thanks to those who have reviewed and please keep them coming.


	37. Better as a memory

Better as a memory (Chapter 37)

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I wouldn't be broke! Lol.

Author's Note: I am trying to finish this story before Christmas. I've been working on it for over a year and it's been a good run, but it's run it's course. There will be several more chapters but I'm not going to continue it through Harry's school years as I had originally planned. Later on down the road I may decide to add a sequel, but for now, the next couple of chapters will be the end.

* * *

James was the first one to wake up and notice their sleeping positions. It wasn't uncommon to find them all asleep curled up together in a weird position, but today he cherished it. He truly wanted to be mad at Sirius, to punch him in the face and call him an idiot, but he couldn't. He knew how hard it was for Sirius to walk away from a family that he had so desperately wanted while he was growing up. He knew that Sirius truly did love them, and he knew that he thought it was for the best. Nothing he could say would talk Sirius out of this decision, so James settled on holding him for as long as he could.

* * *

Lily woke up slowly after James did. She immediately noticed James was awake, but decided to let him think she was still asleep. She noticed how tightly he was gripping her and Sirius. She noticed the tears in his eyes as he prayed to whatever was higher that this moment last forever, and she started to silently pray with him.

* * *

Sirius was the last one to wake up. As soon as he did, he pushed his way through the cluster of arms and legs. He barely looked at Lily and James as he headed towards the room he had occupied for only a few short months. Using his wand to quickly pack up all of his things and send them quickly over to his flat, he walked back out into the living room and then finally stared at the pieces of his heart that were quickly breaking.

"I'm going to head out."

James nodded while trying to console Lily. He himself wanted to break down and beg him not to leave, but he knew he needed to be strong for Lily. Sirius knelt down in front of the two wizards who were seated on the couch.

"I love you Lily, never forget that."

Lily nodded, sobbing even harder when Sirius reached out and placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly.

"Harry James Potter, I will always love you. Please never forget that."

Sirius then turned towards his best friend.

"I love you James."

James finally let the tears fall as he nodded and pulled Sirius into a last kiss. Once it ended, the two touched foreheads for a moment before Sirius pulled away. As he walked away, he heard James whisper that he loved him too.

* * *

When Sirius arrived at his flat, he broke down in sobs. He knew it was going to be hard, but he didn't realize that he would feel like this. He wished Moony was here, so he could at least have someone to help him pick up the pieces of his life that had just been knocked down by his own decisions.

* * *

Back at the Potter's house, Lily was inconsolable. She didn't know whether to feel sad that Sirius had left, or angry at him for leaving. James however was worried. While he and Lily had each other, Sirius was left with no one.

"Lils?"

Lily turned her red-rimmed eyes towards her husband.

"Hmm?"

James sighed, hating that she was upset, but knowing that there was nothing he could do to help when he felt like he was dying himself.

"I'm going to call Moony."

Lily nodded.

"I'm going to try and sleep some more, maybe when I wake up this whole thing will be a terrible nightmare."

James didn't even bother responding, knowing that she knew it was reality. Instead he simply kissed her forehead and waited until she was upstairs to go towards the flu.

"Hey Prongs! What's up?"

Moony wished he could eat his words when he took a good look at his friend. His hair was sticking up more than normal and his normally deep brown eyes were red and hollow.

"What's wrong Prongs?"

James desperately tried not to cry.

"Do me a favor. Head over to your flat and check on Sirius."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Did ya'll have a fight?"

James shook his head.

"No, he left us."

Remus choked on the candy he was currently eating.

"What did you just say? I must have a hearing problem because I thought I just heard you say that Sirius left you and Lily."

James shook his head.

"You're hearing is fine Moony, Sirius left us. He told us last night and left about an hour ago."

Remus couldn't help but be angry at Sirius, what kind of an idiot was he!?

"So let me get this straight, Sirius walked out on his girlfriend, boyfriend AND CHILD!?"

James jumped when he saw Moony yell.

"Please calm down Moons, I'm barely holding it together and I don't want Lily coming down here. He did it for noble reasons Remus. I understand why he did it, I'm just worried about him. Please go check on him."

Remus nodded, while he'd like nothing more than to curse Sirius into oblivion, he knew that if James agreed with his decision there was nothing that could be said.

"I'll head over there now. Take care and tell Lily I'll come and see her later. I have some things for the baby."

James smiled sadly.

"Harry."

Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

James smiled sadly again.

"That's what we decided to name our son. Harry James Potter."

Remus smiled.

"Nice name."

James nodded before exiting the fireplace, going upstairs to check on his wife.

* * *

When Remus arrived at his flat, the first thing he noticed was that there was a noise coming from upstairs. When he came closer to it, he realized it was sobbing.

"Pads?"

Sirius heard Remus call for him and immediately knew that one of the Potter's had called him.

"Upstairs Moony."

When Remus entered Sirius' room he wanted to cry. Sirius had never been emotional in front of anyone but James, yet here he was, not even trying to hide his tears.

"You okay?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Not really."

Remus sat next to the black haired man on his bed.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Not much to tell. I knew that Harry would be ridiculed for having three parents, so I solved the problem. No one except the four of us will ever know that Harry James Potter is really Harry James Potter Black. I refuse to have my child be ridiculed because of who I am."

Remus shook his head.

"How do you know that he would be?"

Sirius threw Remus an incredulous look.

"Do you remember what happened when I was put into Gryffindor? A Black in Gryffindor was unheard of! I don't want my son to go through that."

Moony sighed.

"So what do you plan on doing Sirius? Never seeing James or Lily again? Never seeing Harry?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No, I will continue to be James' work partner. I'll see Lily whenever I go hang with him. As for Harry, I offered to be his god-father. Not sure if they'll take me up on that but I offered. Even if they don't, I'll still be Uncle Padfoot, guy who spoils Lily and James' kid."

Remus sighed and patted the dog animagus' back comfortingly.

"If you need anything Pads, I'm here."

Sirius nodded, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Thanks Moons."

* * *

TBC! I know, another sad chapter, but what can I say, that's the type of mood I'm in. Please review!


	38. Surprises for Dinner

Surprises for dinner. (Chapter 38)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!! JK Rowling owns everything!

Author's Note: Wow, this is the third chapter I've written to this story today (December 1st). Not sure when they'll all get posted, but I'm on a roll today! Anyway, like I've said in my last couple of chapters, this story is ending soon. I'm really disappointed with how many reviews I haven't been getting so I figured it's ran it's course.

* * *

2 Months later

Things had been getting better. The first couple of weeks after Sirius had left, things had sucked. James and Lily were at each other's throats constantly, James would barely look at Sirius while at work, and Sirius was constantly doing things that were more and more dangerous. Finally the three were getting back into the swing of things. James and Sirius were acting like best friends again, and James and Lily weren't fighting as much.

"Potter! Black!"

Sirius jumped as he heard his bosses voice.

"What's wrong sir?"

Moody stopped in front of his Aurors.

"Your off! Take the weekend, we're having Auror training this weekend so we don't need you two."

James and Sirius both nodded and waved goodbye to their boss.

"So Sirius, what are you doing tonight?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Didn't have any big plans, why?"

James smiled.

"Want to come over for Dinner? Moony's coming over too."

Sirius almost declined, but then he figured that he needed to really push things back into how they were before the trio had decided to start sleeping together. It had been years but he still needed everything to be okay.

"Sure, as long as your sure it's cool with the misses."

James smiled and nodded.

"She told me to invite you like a week ago but I forgot."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks James!"

James wondered if he was the only one who noticed the formality of their conversations. Sure they still joked around and such, but they never called each other by their nicknames anymore. He still called Remus 'Moony' and he knew that Sirius did as well, but when it came to each other, they were just Sirius and James. Not Padfoot and Prongs, not Siri and Jamie, just Sirius and James.

"No problem."

Sirius rolled his eyes again but followed his friend towards their house, trying to ignore the pain in his heart when he saw the house that had used to be his home.

* * *

"Lils?"

Lily walked out as she heard her husband's voice and shrieked when she saw Sirius. The now 7 month along pregnant woman ran as fast as she could and threw her arms around Sirius. Sirius laughed and hugged the red-head back, desperately trying to keep his tears at bay as he felt his son inside her kick.

"Damn Lily! Are you sure you and James aren't having twins?!"

Lily and Sirius broke apart at the voice and the three smiled at Remus. Remus noticed the pain in Sirius' eyes and decided to continue talking to give him a few moments to compose himself.

"So how have you two been?"

Sirius threw Remus a grateful glance before rushing to the bathroom to try and get himself together.

By the time that he had returned, James, Lily and Remus were already in the kitchen.

"Smells great Lily."

Lily smiled at Sirius, noticing how thin he was for the first time. Remus had seemed to have a healthier glow to him which she attributed to some good meals at Hogwarts. Now she was worried about Sirius. He didn't seem like he'd been eating and even though he was smiling, his normally vibrant blue eyes were hollow.

"Sirius, you need to gain some weight."

Sirius looked up and for a moment he looked at James as if he had grown a second head.

"Alright, I was honestly expecting Lily to yell at me about my weight, but James, you see me everyday, why wait until now?"

Lily couldn't help but agree with Sirius. She wondered if James knew what she had been thinking because if not, it was scary how much they thought alike. It used to be that James and Sirius could always read each others minds, and it made her heart hurt to think that it wasn't the same anymore.

"I honestly am just now noticing it now that your out of your Auror robes."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, just been busy."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"Been busy? Sirius we work together, if I have time to eat, then so do you."

Sirius winced, knowing he was going to have to come clean. Where as yes, James and him worked together in the Auror department, and normally went together on Order of the Phoenix missions, he had been helping out Dumbledore with a few missions that James didn't know about.

James noticed the look on Sirius' face and glared at him.

"What don't I know?"

Sirius sighed, knowing there was going to be a fight.

"Dumbledore has had me doing extra Order missions for the last couple of weeks, hence the losing weight. When I haven't been at work, I've been helping him out with a few things."

James looked like he was about to blow a gasket. However, before he could say anything Lily gasped in pain. The three men whipped their faces around to her and noticed she had gotten really pale.

"Lily, are you okay?"

Lily shook her head, trying desperately to keep her cool.

"I think I just had a contraction!"

* * *

TBC! Please review!


	39. What should be

Title: What should be (Chapter 39)

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: Honestly, do you really think I own anything that has to do with Harry Potter? Nope! If I did, I wouldn't be a completely broke college student.

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. December and January are horribly busy months for me. The holidays in December and then my birthday is the 13th of Jan, my step moms is the 14th of Jan, my dad's is the 23rd of Jan and my aunts is the 25th of January. Lol. Add in starting school at the beginning of January, and all kinds of other things, it's been a busy couple of months. Anyway, as I said a few chapters ago, this story is slowly coming to a close. I honestly am not sure if I will continue on into a sequel. Maybe after I finish up a few of my other fics, however if I do I will put a notice up in this one for those who have this on their alerts. Thanks to those who have reviewed.

* * *

The three Marauders just stared at Lily in confusion. If the red-head wouldn't have been in pain, she would have laughed at the fact that these three men could fight Death Eaters with smiles on their faces, but a woman having a baby was to scary to contemplate. She figured that she would have to be in charge so she rolled her eyes.

"James! Go upstairs and get my bag that's in the closet! Remus! Go turn off the stove and make sure all appliances and lights are off in the house! After that then apparate James to St. Mungos as I don't trust him to not splinch himself! Sirius! your going to have to apparate me to St. Mungos! Move boys!"

Just like little boys being told what to do by their mother, James ran upstairs as fast as he could early do to grab his wife's bag from the closet, Remus muttered a spell to turn off all lights and appliances.

"Ready?"

Sirius seemed to be the calmest of all three men which was unusual. Or at least that's how he seemed. Inside he was a nervous wreck for several different reasons. For one, his child was about ready to be born. However the second reason was weighing more on his mind than anything. Why yes biologically Lily was pregnant with his, James and her child, their child would only see James and Lily as his parents.

"I'm ready."

Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts better left to another day, or not at all, the blue eyed wizard grabbed a hold of Lily's arm and quickly apparated them to the maternity ward in St. Mungos.

* * *

It had been five hours since James and Remus had arrived at St. Mungos, shortly following Sirius and Lily's arrival. At the present time Lily was in her delivery room with a healer, a few nurses and James while Remus and Sirius paced out in the waiting room.

Remus noticed his friend's withdrawn face and couldn't imagine how hard this was for him. His child was being brought into this world and all he would be seen as is the child's godfather. The blue eyes that were normally full of life were absent the mischievous sparkle and the smile that normally adorned the black haired man's face was completely gone.

Sirius was trapped in his own thoughts. How he wanted to be in with James and Lily, holding Lily's hand, waiting for his child to be pushed into this world. Yet he was in the waiting room with Moony, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Padfoot?"

Sirius turned towards his friend's voice. The animagus knew the werewolf had been watching him by the sad smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

Remus sighed.

"Are you alright?"

Sirius plastered a fake smile on.

"Of course Moony old boy, excited that James is going to be a daddy, though Merlin help that poor child if he gets his father's hair."

Remus shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Sirius."

As badly as Sirius tried to hide it, he couldn't keep up the façade. He knew that soon enough he'd have to keep the smile plastered on his face, but for now he couldn't do it.

"No, I'm not alright."

Remus sighed and led his friend down away from everyone else in the waiting room so they would have some semblance of privacy while still being able to see if James or a healer came in.

"What's wrong?"

Sirius bit back the scathing remark to his best friend and instead sighed.

"I should be in there Moony."

Remus nodded.

"Yes you should be, so go."

Sirius shook his head.

"I made my decision. It's better for James and Lily and Little Potter to be away from me."

Remus put his hand the animagus' shoulder.

"But what's better for you Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up with tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face.

"Whatever is best for my future god child is what's best for me."

Before Remus could respond the doors banged open and the two men whipped their heads around to see James with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a boy!"

* * *

TBC! I know it was short but I plan on writing the next chapter here shortly so hopefully it'll be out by the end of the weekend. Please review!


	40. Harry James Potter

Title: Harry James Potter (Chapter 40)

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!! All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling and such. And the song With Arms Wide Open belongs to Creed.

Author's Note: Told you it would be soon that you'd see another update. The next several chapters are going to go by pretty fast. Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed last chapter. Also thanks to those who have reviewed any chapters up to this point! I wouldn't have kept going if it hadn't of been for you!

* * *

First thing Sirius did was smack James upside his head.

"Of course it's a boy, you've known that for months!"

James tried to glare at his best friend but he couldn't keep the goofy smile off of his face.

"Shut it Pads, let's go meet my son!"

Remus and Sirius followed James back towards the room where Lily was. As James pushed open the door Sirius took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face. Remus had to give him credit for being this strong. He honestly had no idea how he was able to pull it off.

"Up for any visitors?"

Lily heard Remus' voice and smiled a large smile. It was obvious from the sparkle in her emerald eyes that motherhood agreed with her.

"Come on in guys."

James was already standing on the left side of his wife's bed so Remus and Sirius stood on the right side.

"Remus, Sirius, let me introduce you to Harry James Potter."

Sirius couldn't breathe as he took his first look at his best friend's…his son. He had unfortunately been cursed with his father's hair already, but he was still the most perfect baby he had ever seen.

"He's beautiful…Congratulations Lils…Congratulations James."

Sirius barely heard Remus congratulating the new parents but it was enough to bring him out of his stupor. He smiled a huge smile and kissed Lily's forehead.

"He's perfect Lily. Congrats."

Lily smiled down at her precious bundle. She had to agree, Harry was perfect. Though yes she could be slightly biased as he was hers, but he was still perfect.

James also stared at his wife and newborn son. The two of them were a beautiful sight to behold.

Lily turned her attention towards her husband and smiled slightly before rolling her eyes towards Sirius in silent question. James nodded before taking Harry carefully from his mother and walking over to the other side of the bed.

"Sirius?"

Sirius turned his attention towards his best friend.

"Yes James?"

"Would you like to hold your godson?"

Sirius' eyes widened. He knew that he had been the one to suggest it but he honestly didn't think that they'd accept. However he nodded anyway and took the black haired child from his father. The blue eyed wizard sat down in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and rocked his child for the first time.

The other three occupants in the room stared at the sight with tears in their eyes before Remus coughed and brought Lily and James' attention towards himself. He knew that Sirius needed to see his son for a few minutes before they were pushed out of the room.

"Have you called your mom yet James?"

Thus starting a conversation so Sirius could bond with the baby. James knew exactly what his friend was trying to do and for the moment let him continue it.

* * *

Sirius sighed in relief as the focus was taken off of him so he could just stare at wonder at the small child in his arms. He was the most perfect shade of pink and fit perfectly in his arms.

Harry opened his eyes and Sirius couldn't help but gasp. Normally babies eyes were blue, however Harry's where emerald green, just like his mothers. The child opened his mouth and before he could start to wail Sirius started to sing to him quietly.

_Well I just heard_

_The news today_

_It seems my life_

_Is going to change_

_I close my eyes_

_Begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy_

_Stream down my face_

Lily couldn't help but cry as she heard Sirius singing to their child. In her heart she would always see Harry as the three of theirs child. It was clear that Sirius felt the same.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know_

_If I'm ready_

_To be the man_

_I have to be_

_I take a breath_

_I take her by my side_

_Withstand it all_

_We created life_

Remus felt the tears come to his eyes but he held them back. He had always seen Sirius as a prankster, someone who had no regard for anything in life. Yet seeing him with his son made him re-evaluate his thoughts. Sirius cradled his son as if he was the most precious thing in the world, as it was clear that to him he was. Remus felt his heart and soul fill with respect for the black haired man as he was willing to let his son go in order for him to be happy.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything_

_Ohhh yeah_

_With arms wide open_

_Wide open_

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope he's not like me_

_I hope he understands_

_That he can take this life_

_Hold it by both hands_

_And he greet the world_

_With arms wide open_

James choked back a sob listening to the lyrics his best friend sung and watching him with their son. He couldn't think of a better role model for Harry. Sirius didn't want Harry to be like him? Well James did. It was clear in the way that Sirius focused on him that Harry was the love of his life, and no one could keep that away from him.

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

Sirius held the tiny bundle in his arms as if he would break, but still firmly enough to reassure himself that he was real. Here was his son, his own flesh and blood, and he had never felt such love for anyone before.

_With arms wide open_

_I'll show you everything_

_Oh yeahhh_

_With arms wide open_

_Wide open_

Before anyone could comment on the scene, a healer walked into the room with a cheery smile, completely in the dark about what had just occurred.

"Sorry everyone but visiting hours are over. Anyone whose not mommy, daddy or baby must leave."

Sirius stood up, kissed Harry on the forehead, whispering that he loved him so softly that no one else in the room heard it and handed him back to his father.

"Congratulations you two."

Before anyone could respond Sirius was out the door, begging the tears not to fall.

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"Congratulations you two. Lils do you know when you'll be out of the hospital?"

Lily nodded.

"If everything is fine Harry and I should be home in 2 days."

Remus nodded.

"Alright well then as soon as you and Harry are settled in I'll come and see you, okay?"

Lily nodded.

"Bye Remus."

Remus hugged Lily, patted James on the back, waved to Harry and walked out just as the nurse was coming back in to forcibly remove him.

* * *

TBC! See! Told you the next chapter would be out soon! And now I'm headed off to write the next one! Even if I don't get any reviews for last chapter I still may post this one either tonight or tomorrow.


	41. Confusion and Wards

Title: Confusion and Wards

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! I do however have a slight complaint to register. This story is on 39 favorites lists, and 84 alert lists, yet chapter 39 had two reviews and chapter 40 had 4. I'm honestly not sure why that is but I can honestly say if I wasn't so close to the end I would have abandoned this story. I had lots of ideas for a sequel however I'm not going to write one if no one's going to read and review it. Okay, rant over. Lol. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

2 weeks later

It had been two weeks since Harry was born and Sirius had not been to the Potters house.

"James?"

James turned towards the sound of his wife's voice and smiled as he saw Harry cuddled in his mother's arms.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard from Sirius or Remus?"

James shook his head.

"No, I mean we did get that basket from Remus and the rocking chair from Sirius through the post but other than that no."

Lily quirked an eyebrow.

"And don't you think that's odd?"

James nodded.

"Yeah I do and I'm worried sick about both of them but my priority cannot be them anymore, it has to be Harry."

Lily smiled lovingly at her husband. She knew he was almost killing himself in worry over his two best friends but he refused to leave the house for fear that Harry or herself would need him.

"James, go see what's going on. Alice and Frank are coming over to see Harry and to let me see Neville, so I'll be fine."

James laughed.

"I still think it's hilarious that you and your best friend had babies on the same day. I know you said you two didn't plan it but still! How the hell does that happen?"

Lily gave her husband a mischievous smirk that could have come right off of Sirius' face.

"Magic darling."

Before James could comment on the unnatural likeness his wife and his best friend had there was a knock on the door. James rolled his eyes at his wife before opening the door and greeting the Longbottoms.

"Hey Alice! Hey Frank!"

Alice smiled at James before walking past him towards her best friend. Frank shook James' hand and smiled.

"So how's fatherhood treating you?"

James smiled happily.

"Great, what about you?"

Frank looked at his wife and son and smiled lovingly.

"Things couldn't be more perfect."

It seemed as if the four adults had forgotten about the war. There was nothing outside that could harm them. All they cared about was their children. And that was true for the most part. Granted none of them had completely forgotten about it, yet right then there were more important things.

"James, go!"

James gave his wife a worried glance.

"Are you sure you and Harry will be okay?"

Before Lily could respond with a sarcastic comment that she desperately wanted to through at her overprotective husband, Frank answered for her.

"Relax man, we'll all be fine. Alice and I wont leave Lily or little Harry until you get back, okay?"

Frank knew exactly how James felt because he himself felt the same way. He really had no idea what was so important that James had to leave his wife and newborn son but from the looks on James and Lily's faces it was dire so he let it go.

James sighed but nodded. After kissing Harry on the forehead and Lily on the lips, the black haired man apparated from his house, leaving his wife behind to wonder what was going on outside their paradise.

* * *

Sirius sighed. This completely sucked. Not only was he swamped with work work, but he was also swamped with Order work. Sure Moody knew that, he was in the order as well, yet somehow it didn't seem to matter. Add to that the fact that Remus was off on an Order mission somewhere with a colony of werewolves, it equaled the hardest couple of weeks in recent memory.

"Black!"

Sirius groaned before turning his attention back to his commanding officer.

"Yes sir?"

"Dumbledore needs to see you. Something about wards for the upcoming school year. He said to meet him in his office."

Sirius nodded before grabbing his messenger bag and walking out of his office. He had to wonder if it was really ward help that the headmaster needed or if it was something else.

* * *

Remus hated this place. He knew that werewolves hated wizards because of how they were treated but some of the things some of them took pleasure in was disgusting, no wonder wizards hated his kind. He had barely found anyone who wanted to help the war against Voldemort, yet he had found several who was highly interested in becoming Death Eaters.

"Romulus?"

Remus sighed. He always took a split second to remember that his code name was Romulus.

"Yes?"

The elder man in front of him gave an almost wolf like grin.

"Our Lord is coming soon. He wants a meeting with our kind. Just to give us information so far, possibly inducting the elders in. You will be attending no?"

Remus shuddered. He had managed to avoid Voldemort at all recent 'gatherings', yet he didn't think they would believe another excuse. He prayed he'd make it out of this mission alive.

* * *

Sirius walked in the headmasters office and instantly felt like a school boy again. The office hadn't changed since he had graduated, which was comforting in a nostalgic sort of way.

"Ahh, Sirius."

Sirius smiled at the elder wizard.

"Hello Professor."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Sirius you are no longer my student, you do not have to call me professor. Please, call me Albus, or at least Dumbledore."

Sirius blushed.

"Sorry."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Now, I trust you know that Mr. Lupin is off on a mission?"

Sirius nodded.

"Yes sir, do you know when he'll be back?"

"Unfortunately I do not. However I need to send you off on one as well."

"Where too?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Not anywhere per say."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm confused."

"I need you to set up a few wards."

Sirius nodded.

"Okay, where at?"

Dumbledore sighed. He desperately wanted to keep the prophecy to himself for now so he had to make this believable. He didn't want to frighten anyone until he did more research on what he had heard.

"I need wards at the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, and the Potters houses for now. I may need more later on."

As soon as Sirius heard Potters his heart started racing.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

Dumbledore hated lying, especially about something as serious as this. But it was quite necessary to make sure that those who were mentioned remained safe. So the most powerful wizard in the world made the first mistake of many by telling a half truth to the animagus sitting in front of him.

"My dear boy, children are out future and all three families I mentioned have very young children. So I just think it would be wise to add a little bit more protection on. Do you agree?"

As soon as the white haired man spoke Sirius knew he was lying. He wasn't an idiot as some seemed to believe, but there was no way if Dumbledore was lying that he could prove it, so he simply nodded.

'Yes sir. What type of wards would you like?"

Sirius listened as his former headmaster rattled on a list of wards before nodding again.

"Alright sir, I'll get working on these tomorrow."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, those need to be done as soon as possible."

Sirius thought about questioning him again but let it go, for now.

"Yes sir. I'll head over and do them now."

The Headmaster and the Auror bid each other farewell before Sirius left the office, never once noticing the old man's tired face, wondering if he had done the right thing.

* * *

TBC! Another chapter down! Aren't you proud? LOL, I'm a dork I know. Anyway, as I said, the next few updates will be coming quicker. Yes the inevitable is coming fairly soon. I hate the way I'm ending it because it always makes me sad to think of Harry going through what he did. However if I decide to write a sequel (right now it's looking like I wont as not many people are reading this anymore but there's a slight possibility), I want it to follow cannon at least for a while. Anyway, please review!


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Wishing things could be different

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Author's Note: I'm actually quite proud of myself! This is the fourth chapter of this fic I've written in 3 days! :D. lol. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sirius dreaded this. He hadn't seen Lily or James in 2 weeks and now here he was, walking up the pathway to their house. He had quickly put the wards on the Weasleys house. He had attempted to put the wards up at the Longbottoms but upon arrival he realized they weren't there. So here he was.

* * *

"So no sign of him?"

Lily was grilling her husband, not noticing the sad smile on Alice's face. Frank may not realize what was going on, but Alice sure did.

James shook his head.

"No Lils. Moody said he was on assignment but he wouldn't tell me where because I'm on leave so right now I don't need to know."

Lily simply growled.

"Well that's unacceptable! What about Remus, did you get a hold of him?"

Again James shook his head.

"He wasn't at the flat, he apparently doesn't work at Hogwarts anymore even though I'm not sure when and why that happened, and he wasn't anywhere else I could think of."

Lily's eyes grew larger.

"What do you mean he doesn't work at Hogwarts anymore!"

James shrugged.

"I have no idea. I got the news from Hagrid who had heard it from Dumbledore that they were looking for a new Defense teacher."

The red-head simply plopped down on her couch and closed her eyes. She had no idea what was going on and she didn't like it.

"Where's Harry?"

"He's in his crib sleeping."

James nodded and headed up the stairs, going to check on their son. Before Lily could tell him not to wake him up she heard a soft knock on the door.

Alice watched as Lily threw herself into the arms of who was on the other side of the door.

"Whose that?"

Alice shrugged in answer to her husband's question though it didn't matter because before she could respond fully Lily pulled the black haired man in and they knew who it was.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Sirius sighed before ignoring Lily for a second.

"Hi Alice, Hi Frank."

Frank smiled largely at Sirius.

"Hey man! How's work?"

Sirius laughed, knowing Lily was glaring yet still ignoring her for the moment.

"It's busy. How's life?"

Frank smiled.

"It's been great."

"Sirius!"

Sirius looked up and saw his best friend walking down the stairs.

"Hey James."

James quirked an eyebrow at his wife who was silently fuming.

"Where ya been man?"

Sirius smiled.

"Work has been hell. Actually I'm just here to put wards up. Frank I went by your house to put wards up there but you two weren't home."

"Why wards?"

Sirius shrugged truthfully.

"No idea, Dumbledore gave me the orders to put wards up here, your place and the Weasleys. Said something about children being important and wanted them protected."

Frank nodded seriously, nothing would come to harm Neville if he had anything to say about it.

"Alright well you guys it was nice chatting but I should get back to work."

Before Sirius could move an inch Lily stunned him. Alice snorted and Frank's eyes widened.

"Why'd you do that?"

Lily smiled innocently before glaring at the man who was laying face first on her carpet.

"Sirius and I need to have a little chat."

Taking the hint that it was time to leave, the Longbottoms quickly gathered their belongs and their son and apparated back to their residence.

* * *

"Why'd you stun him?"

Lily sighed.

"Because I didn't want to argue with him in front of Frank and Alice."

James stared at his stunned best friend.

"What do you think is going on with him?"

Lily shrugged.

"Don't know but I'm about ready to find out."

Before James could question her she enervated the man.

"What the fuck was that for!?"

Lily didn't back down from the glare that Sirius threw at her.

"I didn't want to fight in front of our guests but I wanted to talk to you."

"And you couldn't have thought of a better way to do it than to stun me!?"

Lily glared back at him.

"We haven't seen you in weeks!"

Sirius sighed.

"Lily, I'm only here to set the wards and then I'll be out of your hair. Can we please not fight?"

Lily stopped glaring and suddenly looked defeated.

"Why haven't you come around?"

Sirius shook his head. He knew this was coming but he had wanted to avoid it at the same time.

"You guys have a newborn baby. From what I remember reading, it's a tiring time and I figured you didn't need anymore distractions."

It was a plausible answer that neither Potters believed.

"That newborn baby happens to be your son!"

Sirius turned his attention to James in shock. He had been waiting for Lily to say it, but he was unprepared for James to throw it in his face. Apparently Lily hadn't known he was going to say it because she tried to calm her husband down who was red in the face.

"James now calm-."

"NO! I'm sick of this! Sirius, that little boy in there is part of us all! Yet you don't come and see him?! Do you care about him at all?!"

Sirius sent a look to his best friend that would have made even Voldemort run away in fear.

"Never question my love for that little boy! I did what I thought was best! He will know you two as his parents, not me! Do you know how much it kills me?! Huh?! Do you! I don't think so! You get to hold him at night! You get to feed him! You get to hear him laugh, cry, watch him play! I don't get to do anything!"

James knew he was being unfair but he was fed up.

"And whose fault is that?!"

Sirius nodded dejectedly.

"It's mine and I take responsibility for it."

James shook his head.

"I don't want you to stay away Sirius. Please, see your godson."

Sirius desperately wanted to say no, he wanted to be able to stay away, but he wasn't strong enough. He simply nodded and followed his best friend up the stairs, wishing things could be different.

* * *

TBC! Another chapter down! Please review!


	43. My Puppy

Title: My puppy (Chapter 43)

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Author's Note: Thanks to those few who have reviewed. Also I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my rant about reviews, it wasn't my intention, it was just me ranting. I am very thankful to those who have taken the time to review and so this chapter is dedicated to you guys!

* * *

Upon entering the nursery Sirius couldn't help but snort. It was completely obvious that James had been the one to do the decorating.

"Trying to hint at something here James?"

James knew what his best friend was doing, trying to hide behind humor as he always did. The stag animagus thought for a fleeting moment about calling him on it but then remembering his young son was in the room he let it go and instead nodded.

"Yep, my boy will be a Quidditch player."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend before focusing on the room again. It was very apparent that James had his heart set on Harry being a Gryffindor Quidditch player. The walls were painted a deep Scarlet with Gold snitches painted everywhere. In the corner was the cherry wooden rocking chair he had sent over which luckily matched the furniture in the room. Focusing on the crib he laughed silently as he saw the bedding which was Scarlet and Gold with Snitches, Bludgers and Quaffles on it. The mobile hanging from the top of the crib was also made up off little snitches.

"Geez James, I'm surprised Lily let you do this."

James laughed.

"Yeah we almost got into a fight over it but she finally saw it my way when Harry squealed the first time he saw one of the snitches move on the wall."

Sirius nodded, trying to stop the sharp stab of pain in his heart. He knew it would feel like this, but he still wasn't prepared for it. He was missing out on things in his son's life that he shouldn't have to, and it was no one's fault but his own.

Before either could say a word the young boy in the crib started to cry. James immediately went to his son's crib and picking up the crying infant.

Sirius watched in silence as James tried to soothe his son with little success. James turned his son around and as soon as he saw Sirius his little arms flailed towards the dog animagus. James smiled and took the little one over to Sirius before giving his best friend a look.

"Want to try?"

Sirius smiled softly and nodded, taking the green eyed child from his father. Neither noticed Lily watching the exchange from the door.

Surprisingly Harry immediately quieted down as soon as he was in his godfather's arms. Sirius couldn't help but smile at the young boy in his arms. A tear slowly escaped his eye as he held his son close to his chest.

James noticed his wife at the door and smiled sadly as he saw tears falling from her green eyes.

Lily motioned for her husband to leave the Sirius and Harry alone and James followed her down the stairs.

Sirius never noticed them leave, instead he sat down in the rocking chair and held his son.

"Harry, I think it's time you and I had a talk."

* * *

Downstairs Lily made to turn off the baby monitor but James stopped her, wanting to hear what his best friend was saying to their son.

* * *

Sirius smiled as Harry opened his emerald eyes and looked up into his blue eyes. He couldn't help but feel this overwhelming love for the child in his arms. Harry stared back at his godfather, almost as if he was really understanding that they needed to have a long talk.

"Harry, you already have a very odd life. You biologically have three parents, though you'll only know two of them as mom and dad. See, your mum, dad and I are all your parents, but I can't be here all the time. It's not fair to you to be made fun of for having me in your life all the time. So I wont be here all the time. I'll be around whenever you need me but no one can know I'm really your other dad. They can only see me as your godfather. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you more than life. I'd die for you Harry, many times over, if only to make sure you would never have to shed a tear. Just remember that always! I will always be here for you no matter what, understand buddy?"

Sirius almost could see Harry nodding his head, but then he yawned and it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen, reminded him off a puppy. Thinking that Harry reminded him of a puppy made Sirius laugh silently before smiling as more tears escaped his eyes as he watched his son fall into a restful slumber.

After Harry had finally fallen asleep the young Auror placed the little one back in his crib.

"Sweet Dreams Puppy, I love you."

* * *

Downstairs neither Potter could stem their flow of tears as they listened to Sirius talk to Harry. As Sirius came down he noticed this but didn't say a word.

"I'm going to head over to Frank and Alice's house to put the wards up after I place them up around here, okay?"

Neither Potter responded, neither knowing what to say. They just nodded dejectedly before watching Sirius walk away, both wondering why it had come to this.

* * *

TBC! I know it was short but I promise to update again before the end of the weekend.


	44. Broken Roads

Title: Broken Roads (Chapter 44)

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing, end of story. JK Rowling owns the characters (except for John Davidson, Kevin McBride, Rob Stanton who I own) and Rascal Flatts owns the song.

Author's Note: Sorry that this is almost a week late. I got caught up with school.

* * *

7 months later (March 20th)

Harry James Potter was now 8 months old and he was a very happy giggly baby who hardly ever cried. Except now because he didn't feel good.

"James I really do think we need to take him to the healer."

James sighed. Lily was a typical momma bear. Every time Harry had the hiccups she wanted to rush him to St. Mungos.

"Lily, he'll be fine. Did you take his temperature?"

Lily shook her head before bursting into tears.

"I'm a terrible mother!"

James sighed before taking his son from his mother and placing him back in his crib, noticing that while he was warmer than usual, he didn't seem to have a terribly high temperature, before gathering his wife in his arms.

"Lily darling, you're a great mother. He's just got a cold. He'll be okay. You remember what the healer said when he got his first cold at 3 months? That all he needed was lots of fluids, that nutrient shake and rest. Now we've still got the nutrient shake downstairs and he's already resting so he'll be okay."

Lily nodded, knowing she was over-reacting.

"I'm sorry, I've just got this terrible feeling that something really is wrong with our baby boy."

James smiled, simply thinking that his wife was insane (who could deal with him 24 hours a day and not be a little insane).

"Our son is just fine."

The two Potters left their sleeping son in his room, never realizing that Lily was right.

* * *

"So you said you're an Auror? Wow! That's fascinating!"

Sirius sighed and pulled a fake smile while all the while wondering if he could actually kill himself…or the woman seated across from him.

It had all started out as a joke, or so he thought.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_**Sirius, when are you going to settle down with a nice woman?"**_

_**Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. Kingsley Shacklebolt, John Davidson, Kevin McBride, Rob Stanton (all fellow Aurors), and himself were currently seated at the Leaky Cauldron drinking Firewhiskey as if it was going out of style. All 5 men were highly drunk and all found everything extremely funny.**_

"_**Please Rob! Not one woman out there could handle me!"**_

_**Rob stood up suddenly, a feat which none of the other men knew how he did it as they could barely sit straight up and got into Sirius' face.**_

"_**Want to bet on it?"**_

_**Sirius stood up and towered over the shorter man.**_

"_**Yeah!"**_

_**The other men stood as well, wanting in on the action.**_

"_**Alright, here's the deal. We each set you up with a good that we think would be good for you. Whoever's girl you pick they get 100 gallons from each of us."**_

_**Sirius quirked an eyebrow.**_

"_**And if I win? If none of them hit my fancy?"**_

_**Rob thought for a moment before shrugging.**_

"_**Then you get 100 gallons from each of us."**_

_**Sirius thought for a minute before smiling.**_

"_**Deal!"**_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day Sirius couldn't remember a damn thing about that night but apparently Rob hadn't been as drunk as the rest of them and he showed them the memory of the bet, so here he was.

"I think Aurors are fascinating! I mean is it hard?"

The woman seated across from his was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She had long blonde hair and beautiful brown doe like eyes, killer body and was tall without being freakishly so. However, she had a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard and it hurt Sirius' ears (he was a dog animagus, hello!) and red lipstick on her teeth. However, part of the bet was that he had to spend one evening with each of his fellow Aurors' picks so he couldn't just leave. So the dog animagus smiled and shook his head.

"It can be. The training is sort of intense but as long as you know your stuff it isn't too bad."

Kylie Andrews smiled even more.

"I think Aurors' are really hot, with all that training and the bodies…"

While she had been talking Sirius felt the woman's long nails run up his leg and he couldn't help but shiver. Before he could comment he felt something inside his pocket warm up.

"Uh…hang on a second."

Putting his had inside his pocket he realized it was the mirror and that James apparently wanted to talk.

"Hey what's going on?"

James sighed, desperately wanting to know where his best friend was that he was shielding his surroundings. He had tried to get a hold of him at work, at his flat and at Hogwarts with no results.

"Harry's not feeling well and he wont stop crying for me or Lily, I was hoping you could come over and take a shot at it."

Sirius almost breathed a sigh of relief, here was a full proof way to get out of it, I mean what woman didn't understand the needs of a sick baby!

"Uh yeah that's fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

James nodded, having a feeling he knew what was going on and not liking it a bit.

"Sirius darling what's going on?"

Sirius winced before looking towards Kylie.

"My godson is sick so I'm going to have to go."

Kylie pouted.

"But honey! What about…"

Sirius tuned her out the rest of the way and turned his attention back to his best friend who was trying hard not to glare at him through the mirror.

"I'll be there in 20."

Before James could respond he was looking at his own reflection instead of his best friend's face.

* * *

After 25 minutes of waiting James heard the familiar POP of apparation and then a soft knock on the door, when he answered it he smiled a fake smile before allowing his best friend in.

"So what's wrong with Harry?"

James sighed.

"He's just been really fussy and he's kind of warm. He won't sleep so neither Lils and I have gotten any sleep and…"

Sirius cut him off.

"Go grab Lily, go cast a silencing charm on the room and go grab some sleep or whatever else you two crazy kids want to do. I'll watch Harry."

James was about to argue but instead nodded, desperately needing some sleep.

* * *

Once the two Potters were in their bed (sleeping thank you very much!), Sirius sighed. He knew James knew he had been on a date and by the glare he had received, he wasn't very happy about it. However the dog animagus didn't have any time to dwell on it because a familiar cry was heard and the Auror hurried into his godson's nursery. As soon as the green eyed child saw his godfather he held his arms up, wanting to be picked up.

The black haired man swooped the little boy into his arms and cuddled him to his chest.

"Hi puppy."

Harry instantly stopped crying and giggled.

"Ri!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. That was Harry's nickname for him. He had started talking at 7 months and had nicknames for everyone. James was Da, Lily was Ma, he was Ri, Remus was Moo, Peter was Ail, and Albus was Us. He had tried desperately to get Harry to say Padfoot but alas, it hadn't happened yet.

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?"

Harry moaned slightly, not feeling good but not wanting his godfather to put him down. Tears leaked out of his big green eyes but he just whimpered instead of crying. Sirius smiled and rocked him back and fourth gently.

"I'll sing to you, that always makes you feel better, k?"

Harry loved to hear his godfather talk or sing, just the rumble of his voice made the little boy feel safe.

The dog animagus sat down in the rocking chair and slowly started to sing a song he had heard playing throughout the restaurant he had been in earlier that evening.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_  
But I got lost a time or two_

_  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_  
This much I know is true_

_  
That God blessed the broken road_

_  
That led me straight to you_

Sirius smiled down at his son. He didn't get to spend nearly as much time with him as he wanted (though he did come over to see him, normally with a present in hand almost every other day). He felt as if he was growing up so fast. He was lucky to have been there for his first word, and the other day he had crawled for the first time to him as well.  
_  
I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_  
But you just smile and take my hand_

_  
You've been there you understand_

_  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_  
This much I know is true_

_  
That God blessed the broken road_

_  
That led me straight to you_

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_  
Into my lover's arms_

_  
This much I know is true_

_  
That God blessed the broken road_

_  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_  
That led me straight to you._

Once the animagus was done singing he simply held his now sleeping son. He loved him more than life. He was what made everything worth it. However, he had this terrible feeling deep in his gut that everything wasn't as it seemed. He shrugged it off, never knowing that he was unfortunately right.

* * *

TBC! Sorry this was late, however it was a pretty long chapter. Anyway, please review! I'll post the next chapter soon.


	45. Your Gonna Be

Title: Your gonna be (Chapter 45)

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!! JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and characters, and Reba McEntire owns the song.

Author's Note: It makes me sad to know this story is coming a close, but alas it is. There are only at the most 7 chapters left of this story, however it could only be 3 more as well. Just depends. Anyway, I'd love to write a sequel to this one day, but I doubt it'll happen unless I get people asking me too. Anyway, also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to SuperGirl3684 who has been reviewing since the first chapter! Thanks sweets!

* * *

2 months later (May 22nd)

"Sirius!"

Sirius heard the voice he hadn't heard for 4 months and turned around, a smile breaking out on his face.

"REMUS!"

The two men ran towards each other and embraced, thanking Merlin that the other was okay.

"How was the mission?"

Remus had been away several times in the last 10 months. He had been away on several missions to try and recruit werewolves to help Dumbledore.

"It was alright. I'm so glad to be home though."

Sirius nodded, he was glad as well. Things had slowly started to get better between himself and the Potters, but James still glared every time he wouldn't come over.

"I'm glad your home too."

Remus smiled.

"Lily fire called a little while ago. Apparently Dumbledore needs to talk to the four of us. He needs to talk to Peter as well but he's busy, again."

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah he told Moody to tell me earlier. I asked if it could wait until the Order meeting next week but apparently it cant."

Remus shrugged.

"Don't know but I do know I'm hungry."

Sirius laughed.

"Full moon's next week right?"

Remus nodded.

"Yeah, next Wednesday."

Sirius smiled.

"Well Padfoot will be there."

Remus smiled.

"Thanks Sirius."

* * *

"Did Albus say what he needed to speak with us about?"

James shook his head.

"No, all he said was he needed to talk to Sirius, Remus, Peter, you and me."

Lily nodded and went back to playing with her son. James smiled at the sight but couldn't help at nagging in the back of his mind that something wasn't right.

* * *

At exactly 6 that night a soft knock was heard on the front door.

"Hey guys!"

Sirius smiled at James before moving inside so he could greet Remus.

"Hey Lils."

Lily smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. It never did anymore when she was looking at him. She missed him, it wasn't the same without him. Also she was tired as Harry had been in a mood for a week. Sirius was obviously Harry's favorite person in the entire world, and since he hadn't been there in a week, Harry wasn't a happy boy.

"Sirius, can you do me a huge favor?"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Lily smiled.

"Go get your so-godson."

Sirius nodded before bolting up the stairs towards the nursery.

* * *

"Hi pup."

The now 10 month old little boy was not a dummy. He knew who Sirius was, he was his favorite.

"Ri!"

Sirius smiled.

"Have you been giving your mum and dad trouble young man?"

Harry smiled an innocent smile.

"Yes!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at his son. This little boy was truly his fathers (plural here folks) son.

"Want up?"

Harry giggled.

"UP!"

Sirius smiled lovingly and picked the young child up. He knew that Harry was fairly advanced at his age, but he loved it. The little one was walking and talking and he couldn't be cuter either. Before the dog animagus could turn around Harry pulled on his black locks.

"Top!"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Harry gave him what could only pass as a baby glare.

"Top! Foot!"

Sirius thought for a minute before he understood. Harry wanted him to stop walking and get the black stuffed dog that he had gotten him a few months back, which of course was named Padfoot. The black haired man picked up the dog and handed it to his young charge, who smiled and cuddled happily into his arms.

* * *

"Does anyone know what's going on?"

James shook his head.

"No, unfortunately we don't. Dumbledore said he wanted to tell us here because none of us could be at the next Order meeting though."

Remus nodded, that answering one of his questions. Before he could respond his attention was drawn to the steps where Sirius was coming down the stairs with Harry in his arms, who looked highly content. Remus couldn't help the familiar pang in his heart when he saw Sirius caring for his young son, though he refused to call him his son even in present company, he said it hurt too much to think of them like that.

"Look Harry, it's Moony."

Remus smiled over at the young boy who smiled brightly when he saw him.

"MOO!!!!!"

Sirius smiled and handed the young boy to Remus, then sat down on the couch, all the while watching his godson in the arms of one of his best friends.

* * *

"Now I'm sure your all wondering why I'm here."

Sirius couldn't help feeling like a little school boy again. He had only seen Albus Dumbledore this serious (pardon the pun) one other time, and that had been when his own childish ways had almost caused Moony (in werewolf form) to kill Snape.

James nodded.

"Yes sir, not that your not welcome anytime but it just seems as if something is wrong."

Albus sighed and nodded, feeling every bit his age.

"There is something wrong James. There is a leak in the Order of the Phoenix."

Lily gasped.

"What do you mean a leak sir?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly at Lily, who by now had her son back in her arms.

"Someone has been passing on information to Voldemort."

The elder man couldn't help but smile when he noticed that none of the quartet batted an eye at the name, when so many these damns screamed when it was uttered.

"What type of information?"

"We lost two order members last night, they were stationed outside the Department of Mysteries (Yes I'm borrowing this short plot line for the time being), guard duty as I called them, and both were killed by means of the Killing Curse."

Lily gasped again, while James, Sirius and Remus just exchanged defeated looks. They knew that they were in war so people would die, but that didn't mean they liked it.

"Who were the order members?"

"Kriss Burton and Cindy Marks"

Lily placed her head on her husband's shoulder and sobbed quietly. Cindy Marks had been one of her best friends in Hogwarts. She hadn't known Kriss as well but it was still a shock.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but unfortunately that's not all."

"Also there have been 3 incidents in the last week where Order members have been on stakeouts and Death Eaters have cornered them from behind, they had already known we would be there. Luckily no one was severely injured."

Before he could finish there was a loud wail from Lily's lap. Apparently Harry didn't like the fact that his mother was crying so he started to cry. No matter what Lily nor James did, they couldn't calm the young boy. Finally Sirius couldn't stand it any longer and walked over, easily taking the young child out of his mother's arms and rocking him back and fourth. Lily almost yelled at him but was quieted by a look from her husband. Remus, Lily, James and Albus listened intently as they listened to the dog animagus croon quietly to the young boy.

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me_

_Like I have all the answers_

_I hope I have the ones you need_

_I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong_

_Other times I'll let you just find out on your own_

_But that's when you'll be growin',_

_And the whole time I'll be knowin_

Lily sniffled as she listened to her ex lover sing to their son. For some reason Sirius' singing always calmed not only Harry, but James and her as well. Looking over at Dumbledore and Remus, seemed to calm them as well.

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

_You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay_

_Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there_

_You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_

_We just have to believe things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_

_You're gonna be_

Remus smiled at the sight he was witnessing. Normally Sirius was shy about singing, but it seemed like he would do anything to make his little boy happy, even if that meant embarrassing himself. He never did understand that he had an amazing voice, though the Marauders plus Lily always tried to get him to understand it.

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through_

_some of my mistakes_

_Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes_

_What it takes to know the difference_

_Between getting by and livin'_

Sirius couldn't help but smile sadly at the lines. Harry may not be suffering by not knowing that he was his other father, but it still made him feel guilty that he was already lying to a not even year old child.

'_Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way_

_Just know you'll have to live with all_

_the choices that you make_

_So make sure you're always givin' way_

_more than you're takin'_

Albus smiled at the sight. When it was announced that Sirius Black was going to be Harry Potter's godfather, he had more than once questioned Lily and James' sanity. Now however, looking at the sight in front of him, he couldn't help but think that there wasn't better of a choice.

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

_You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay_

_Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there_

_You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good_

_We just have to believe things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_

_You're gonna be_

_Someone's everything_

_You're gonna see_

_Just what you are to me_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase_

_We just have to believe things work out like they should_

_Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me_

_You're gonna be_

_Always loved by me_

Finally little Harry drifted off to sleep and without acknowledging anyone else in the room, Sirius walked up the stairs quietly and laid his young son in his crib, with a kiss and a whispered "love you pup", the dog animagus left his son sleeping and went back downstairs.

* * *

Once Sirius got back downstairs he noticed that Remus had left and Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for him.

"Where'd Moony go?"

"Remus is at Hogwarts, helping Minerva watch over the students until I return."

Sirius nodded.

"Okay…"

"I needed to speak regarding Harry in private."

Sirius desperately wanted to step in and say he was entitled to hear it too, but nodded and turned to leave.

"Padfoot wait."

Sirius turned around and quirked an eyebrow at James.

"Yeah?"

James turned his attention back to Dumbledore with a defiant look.

"Sirius needs to hear this too."

Dumbledore sighed.

"James this is highly sensitive information and if it should get into the wrong hands…"

"James is right, Sirius is Harry's godfather…he should be here."

Dumbledore knew defeat when he saw it so he nodded and waited until the two black haired men and one red-haired woman were sitting on the couch in front of him (Lily in the middle of James and Sirius) before he began.

"There was a prophecy made a day before young Harry was born. This prophecy was heard by myself by a reliable source."

Lily and James nodded, Sirius thought he was going to be sick, he wouldn't be telling them this unless it had to do with Harry.

"The prophecy mentions a child, born at the end of July. There are two wizarding children who fit that description."

Lily gasped, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Harry and Neville."

Dumbledore nodded somberly.

"What does the prophecy say exactly?"

Dumbledore looked reluctant to share that information, so reluctant that James stood up and glared.

"If there is something written about my son I damn well want to know about it!"

Sirius pulled his best friend back down and glared.

"Shut up Prongs, you'll wake Harry."

Before James had the time to respond Albus held up his hands.

"I'll tell you, but you need to know that it's not to leave this room the contents of the prophecy.

All three nodded and watched as Dumbledore pulled a small box out of his pocket. Setting it on the coffee table he enlarged it and they saw it was a wizarding recording (I have a reason for not making it a pensive, I didn't want them to know who made the prophecy so they can only here the voice.)

"The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies....

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

By the end Lily was sobbing into her husband's chest, James had tears rolling unchecked down his face while trying to comfort his wife and Sirius sat there solemnly, desperately trying to remind himself that it wasn't Dumbledore's fault so there was no reason to curse him into oblivion.

"Now right now no one else knows of the prophecy, and that's how it will stay. I have already informed Alice and Frank Longbottom and they are being careful to stay extra safe, so I'm asking you to do the same."

James and Lily nodded.

"You knew this whole time."

The three turned in surprise at the menace in Sirius' voice, that was directed at the headmaster.

"Pardon?"

Sirius glared, sparks shooting out of his hands.

"You've known about this prophecy for months! That's the reason you had me put more wards up around the Longbottoms house and here! You just threw in the Weasley's so I wouldn't get suspicious!"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"I did, I was making sure the prophecy was accurate before I informed anyone of it. I'm sorry I lied to you Sirius."

Sirius desperately wanted to scream at the headmaster, but instead he was interrupted by a loud wail from upstairs.

"You three take care of young Harry, I have to get back to Hogwarts."

Lily nodded and walked briskly upstairs to tend to her young son. James looked as if he was going to follow her but stopped at the edge of the stairwell to listen to what was being said.

"Don't you dare tell anyone at the Order meeting about this Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded. Sirius Black was a strong wizard and he was frightening when he was angry.

"No one outside of this room will know unless you three tell them."

Sirius nodded and left the room, desperately trying to calm himself down. James waved goodbye to the headmaster and looked quickly towards the upstairs, then towards the kitchen, making the decision to go talk to his best friend now. There had to be something they could do to keep Harry safe, and if it was one thing his best friend was good at, it was protecting those who meant most to him.

* * *

TBC! This was a damn long chapter if I do say so myself! Anyway, please please please review!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, THERE ARE A FEW STORIES THAT I READ A LONG TIME AGO THAT I CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME REMEMEBR THE NAMES OF. IF ANYONE CAN HELP PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**1.) IT'S A JAMES/SIRIUS SLASH STORY. All I really remember about it is that James and Sirius are together and Remus is with someone else who doesn't go to Hogwarts, he's a guy and him and Remus have a son together. Sirius gets pregnant and what not. They are all still Hogwarts age and Sirius' daughters' name starts with a C I believe. Sorry that it's not much.**

**2.) I really can't think of the other one that I wanted to know about but if anyone knows of any good Sirius/Harry (father/son relationship) fics, please send them my way. They are definitely my favorite. Also if your looking for any, there are several good ones in my favorites list.**

**Thanks a bunch!  
**


	46. Starting to break down

Title: Starting to break down (Chapter 46)

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Please read the note at the bottom.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?"

Sirius sighed and clenched his hands around the kitchen sink, his knuckles turning white.

"I don't know."

Before either could respond, Lily was back downstairs with Harry asleep in her arms. Before either could ask, she sighed.

"I couldn't bare to let him out of my sight. Let's continue this conversation in the living room, I've got his bassinet set up next to the couch."

Both men nodded and followed the red-head into the living room.

* * *

"Well first of all we won't tell anyone that Voldemort's after Harry. However we will have to give a reason for adding security measures so what about saying that Voldemort is trying to get rid of you two because of how loyal you are to Dumbledore."

James recognized the tone in Sirius' voice, he was all business, desperately trying to contain his inner turmoil.

"Okay, but what about Pete and Remus? What do we tell them?"

Sirius sighed.

"I wish we could tell them the truth, but the less people who know the better. We'll tell them the same thing that everyone else knows. However we can tell them where you three will be living."

James quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius sighed again.

"You, Harry and Lily need to go stay somewhere else until we figure out a way to keep you safe. You're too open here. Everyone knows where you live, it's no safe."

James started to object but Lily silenced him with a look.

"We'll do whatever it takes to make Harry safe."

Sirius nodded.

"James, call your mother, see if you guys can stay with them."

James glared at him.

"What about you?"

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"What about me?"

"Where are you going to be staying?"

"With Remus at our flat just like before. It'll look too suspicious if all of us leave. You go call your mother, I'm going to go fire-call Remus and Peter so we can give them a short version of what's going on and where you three will be."

Before James could object, Sirius was upstairs using the bedroom fireplace. Lily turned to her husband and sighed.

"Do you think everything will be okay?"

James shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

Sirius looked around at the now empty living room. It had been a long conversation with Remus and Peter, but at least they both knew the story that Dumbledore would be repeating for the Order, minus where the Potters were now staying. After Remus and Peter had gone back to their respective homes, Sirius had helped James and Lily go over to James' parents house before coming back to the house in Godric's Hollow to lock up and put the wards back up. After taking one more look around, the dog animagus apparated back to his and Remus' flat, thinking along the way.

* * *

"Everyone safe?"

As soon as Sirius arrived in his living room with a quiet 'pop', Remus started with the questions.

"Yeah, they're fine."

"Dumbledore called while you were helping Lily and James."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"What'd he want?"

Though he had a pretty good idea and he wasn't happy about it.

"He wants me in on another mission."

Sirius sighed.

"Why can't he get someone else to go?"

Remus smiled sadly.

"Because I'm the only werewolf that's available on short notice."

Sirius glared.

"This isn't funny. We need your help here."

"You've got everything under control. Besides, I wont be gone nearly as long this time. This is just a small mission, a few weeks tops."

"When do you leave?"

"Next Thursday. Dumbledore doesn't want me transforming near them so I'll be transforming at Hogwarts, then the day after I'll go."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I still come on the full moon?"

Remus shook his head.

"No, and there's a good reason for that. Dumbledore needs me to be a little scraped up so I can look like any other werewolf after the full moon."

Sirius' eyes were almost black with anger.

"So you expect me to just let you hurt yourself just to save face?"

Remus nodded.

"Yes, because if you don't, I could be killed."

Sirius glared at his friend but instead of arguing, which he knew would do know good, he stormed up to his room and slammed the door, starting on a box which was more important than he could possibly describe.

* * *

It was Saturday when Sirius had finally completed the box that he now held under his arm.

When he arrived at his destination, he marched up the a weird looking creature and held out his key.

"I am Lord Black and I request to speak to Goblin Elder Knork."

The small creature nodded and walked quickly towards a stone door, coming back followed by an older looking Goblin.

"Ahh, Lord Black."

Sirius smiled, though internally wincing at his title.

"Follow me."

Sirius followed the elder Goblin into an office and sat down in the indicated chair while facing the Elder Knork who now was seated behind the desk.

"What can I help you with?"

Sirius sighed.

"First of all, I need to add someone's name to all the Black accounts."

Knork nodded and conjured up the paperwork.

"I want Mr. Harry James Potter to be a second on all of my accounts. In case anything should happen to me he is to inherit everything in those vaults. However, Vault 989 he shall not inherit until he is of age."

Knork nodded, handing papers over to Sirius to sign with his signature and a drop of blood on each.

"Will there be anything else?"

Sirius nodded.

"This box right here needs to be put in Vault 989. No one except Mr. Harry James Potter will be able to open this as I've put a spell on it. Only myself and him will be able to open it."

Elder Knork took the box and nodded.

"I'll add it into the vault sir."

Sirius smiled and thanked the Goblin, leaving quickly with a flourish, knowing he had done the right thing.

* * *

TBC! I know this was short and the last part was confusing, but it had to be done. Please please review!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY, THERE ARE A FEW STORIES THAT I READ A LONG TIME AGO THAT I CANNOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME REMEMBER THE NAMES OF. IF ANYONE CAN HELP PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_

_**1.) IT'S A JAMES/SIRIUS SLASH STORY. All I really remember about it is that James and Sirius are together and Remus is with someone else who doesn't go to Hogwarts, he's a guy and him and Remus have a son together. Sirius gets pregnant and what not. They are all still Hogwarts age and Sirius' daughters' name starts with a C I believe. Sorry that it's not much.**_

_**2.) I really can't think of the other one that I wanted to know about but if anyone knows of any good Sirius/Harry (father/son relationship) fics, please send them my way. They are definitely my favorite. Also if your looking for any, there are several good ones in my favorites list.**_

_**Thanks a bunch!**_

_**Review this Story/Chapter**_


	47. Moving Around

Title: Moving around (Chapter 47)

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: Okay this has been typed for at least a month and apparently I am just losing it and didn't post it, though I could have sworn I did. Sorry about the lateness! Thanks to those who have reviewed this so far!

* * *

"Do you understand your assignment Wormtail?"

Peter Pettigrew nodded at the robes of his master. He had been entrusted with an assignment from the power Lord Voldemort, and he wouldn't let him down.

"Yes Master."

Voldemort smiled his snake-like smile.

"Good, now go."

Wormtail quickly transformed into a rat and scurried away, heading off to do his masters bidding.

* * *

Sirius sighed. It had been 2 months since they had learned about the prophecy and not a lot had changed. Harry's first birthday had come and gone, in which he got enough gifts to fill up an entire room. James, Lily and Harry were still living with James' parents, Remus was still constantly coming and going on missions from Dumbledore that no one knew about, and Sirius was still working as an Auror as well as in the Order.

"Sirius?"

The black-haired man jumped and spilled butterbeer all over himself.

"Damnit! Sorry Pete. What were you saying?"

Peter laughed quickly at his 'friends' clumsiness, then sobered quickly.

"Where's Remus been these days? I hardly ever see him around."

It was true, Remus had been gone more recently than he cared to admit. Luckily Peter had suddenly been around much more than he had been since before Harry was born. Though it seemed Harry never wanted the rat animagus to hold him, which Sirius found slightly funny.

"He's been on missions from Dumbledore."

Peter snorted quietly, a slightly disbelieving sound.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Peter shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, I hate to say this, but are we sure that that's where he's going? Maybe he's going other places and not wanting to tell you about it."

Sirius stared.

"Where would Remus be going that he wouldn't tell me?"

Peter shrugged again.

"I don't know, he is a werewolf Sirius, never forget that."

Sirius rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, trying not to let what Peter said get to him too much.

Peter noticed his friend's sudden preoccupied stare, and internally smirked. This was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

When Sirius walked back into his flat, he was met with a sight he wished he hadn't seen. On the couch was a screaming Harry, a disheveled Lily and a sobbing James.

"What in Merlin happened?"

Harry stopped screaming as he heard Sirius' voice, though the tears kept streaming down his face. Lily sighed and tried unsuccessfully to push her tears back in order to calm her son and her husband. Though said husband threw himself into Sirius' arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Sirius caught the distraught man and held him tightly, not understanding what was going on but knowing it wasn't good. As he held James he turned his eyes to meet Lily's red-rimmed emerald ones.

"What happened?"

Before she could respond, James mumbled into his shoulder.

"Death Eaters found us. Killed mom and dad before I could do anything. We only got away because of the emergency portkey Lily had around her wrist as a bracelet."

Sirius stared hard at the said portkey, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his surrogate parents were dead. He held his friend tighter, trying not to let his tears show. He had to be the strong one, to comfort James.

"I'm so sorry Prongs. Shhh baby, calm down. I'll take care of everything."

Whether it was the fact that it was the first time in months that he had called him Prongs, or Baby, James let himself relax into the blue eyed man's arms, falling asleep from exhaustion. Sirius quickly picked his best friend up and put him on the couch, covering him up with a blanket. Lily was currently rocking Harry, trying to get him to sleep when she looked over at Sirius.

"What are we going to do?"

Sirius sighed.

"I'm going to call Dumbledore."

(line break)

Once again, everything changed so quickly that it made Sirius' head spin, except this time, he was along for the ride, at least for the night. After calling Dumbledore, the Potters plus Sirius were informed they were to come to Hogwarts immediately and would be staying there until something else could be arranged while the Aurors went and took care of Mr. and Mrs. Potters houses. Sirius had begged Moody and Dumbledore to let him go, but he was refused by both, saying that he was needed elsewhere.

So now Sirius, Lily, James and Harry were sharing a 2 bedroom suite in Hogwarts teachers quarters. It was cramped, but doable. Lily didn't want Harry out of her sight so Sirius had his own room. They were currently all seated in the common room, just staring at the embers of the dying fire.

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up from where he had been staring to meet Lily's eyes.

"Hmmm?"

Lily smiled sadly from where she was seated on the couch. Holding Harry in one hand, and rubbing James' back as he quietly sobbed into a pillow with the other.

"Would you put Harry to bed for me? We'll be there in a few minutes."

Sirius nodded and took the little boy gently from his mother. The young child didn't even stir as he put him in his portable crib.

"Pup, I'm so sorry your being raised in a world like this. If I have any say in it, it'll all be better when your older. I love you."

The dog animagus turned on the snitch mobile that he had brought from the house in Godrics Hollow and turned off the lights.

"Night puppy."

* * *

Sirius stepped out of the room silently and walked into the common room.

"Harry's down for the count."

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Sirius."

He nodded.

"I'm heading to bed. Night guys."

He cast another worried look at James before retiring to his own bedroom for the night.

* * *

Sirius was awoken suddenly by someone shaking his shoulder. Before his eyes were even open he had his wand in hand trained at the door way.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He heard a muffled sob. So he opened his eyes and realized it was James, who was sobbing.

"James?"

James once again threw himself into the other man's arms and grabbed onto him for dear life.

"I woke up thinking it was just a nightmare, but it was real."

Sirius put his wand down and pulled James towards his bed, sitting them both down on it so it was easier to hold the messy haired man.

"I'm so sorry James. I wish there was something I could do."

Before Sirius could continue to try and soothe the other man, James lips were on his, desperately kissing him. Sirius pushed him away gently, knowing this was the grief driving his friend.

"James this isn-."

James put his finger of Sirius' lips.

"Please Sirius, just for tonight, make me forget."

And then his lips where once again fused to Sirius. The dog animagus knew he should stop him, knew they'd regret this in the morning, but he couldn't find it in his heart to say no to him, so he let it happen, kissing the stag animagus back with equal fever.

* * *

TBC! Warning, next chapter will contain smut. Please review.


	48. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, I know this isn't a chapter and for that I'm sorry but I am posting this in all my stories.

I am working on a Twilight board that you can post your fanfics on, RP on, and generally just talk about the Twilight Saga and the movies! It's still a definite work in progress but I am desperate for people to sign up! Almost all the characters are available so far (or you can have yourself which would be a human character or ask me and I'll make you a vampire character. lol.).

Anyway, those of you who are addicted to Twilight (such as me), please come, join and have fun! Also looking for a few mods to help me out and help build up the boards. So apply for that as well!

So please go to my homepage and join! Since I cant put the link in here!_**  
**_

And I'm Isabella Swan (it'll change between that and Bella depending on the day). So drop me a PM when you've joined to say hello!

Thanks!


	49. Make Me Forget

Make me Forget (Chapter 47)

Title: Meant to Be

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I don't own a friggin thing unfortunately!

Author's Note: SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I have been so swamped with school work it's not even funny. *Sticks tongue out at college professors* Who do they think they are! Actually giving us work and trying to make us learn stuff we don't know! It's making me feel stupid! Anyway, it's almost the end everyone. Thanks to those who're reviewing. I honestly am only getting about 1 review per chapter now so that's one of the reasons I'm not updating as much as I should.

ALSO…This is pure smut! So if you don't want to read it (though why you'd be reading this far into the story still if you didn't like smut makes me wonder. Lol).

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_I'm so sorry James. I wish there was something I could do."_

_Before Sirius could continue to try and soothe the other man, James lips were on his, desperately kissing him. Sirius pushed him away gently, knowing this was the grief driving his friend._

"_James this isn-."_

_James put his finger of Sirius' lips._

"_Please Sirius, just for tonight, make me forget."_

_And then his lips where once again fused to Sirius. The dog animagus knew he should stop him, knew they'd regret this in the morning, but he couldn't find it in his heart to say no to him, so he let it happen, kissing the stag animagus back with equal fever._

* * *

Sirius P.O.V.

I wanted to cry when I felt his lips on mine again.

It really had been to long.

His hands were gripping my hair and I was digging my hands into his back, desperately wanting to get him closer.

We pulled away eventually to breathe, and I looked up at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

James nodded slightly.

"Sirius, your what I want."

Instead of answering him, for I knew I couldn't promise him that, I put my hand around to the back of his head and dragged him down for another kiss.

I felt his hand reaching towards my sweat pants and towards the bulge that was making itself very well known. I gasped as he ran his hands over it, my hips pushing upwards seemingly on their own.

James smiled.

"Like that Siri?"

I nodded, not being able to stop myself. He pushed me back on the bed, and smiled evilly. Before I knew what was happening, he was kissing down my chest, towards the place that was aching in need.

He smiled and grabbed his wand, whispering a spell that had the both of us completely naked. I moaned as I felt his hot lips kissing the head of my cock before groaning loudly as his hot mouth encased my hard cock.

"James, fuck!"

He bobbed up and down on my cock, his hand wrapping around the base and swiftly moving up and down.

I was moaning loudly, knowing that I should probably put up a sound barrier but couldn't even imagine moving at the moment.

It had been so long that I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"James…stop."

He let go out of cock with an audible 'pop' and grinned up at me.

"Why?"

I smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him down on top of me.

"Because if you don't I'm going to cum."

James shrugged.

"So?"

I smiled.

"I'd rather cum inside you than in your mouth."

He nodded, desperately wanting that as well.

"Turn over baby."

James got on his hands and knees and I started to look for my wand to lube him up when he shook his head.

"No."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"It'll hurt and you know it."

He nodded.

"I know, I need it too."

I continued looking at him with questions in my eyes.

"Siri I need to feel something other than this emotional pain."

I knew it was wrong for me to do it, but I couldn't help it. I smiled at him before walking up behind him. I slid my finger in my mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds before taking it out and sliding it deep inside the man who still help my heart.

He moaned and I smiled, whispering to him…

"I'll make sure you feel a lot baby."

Before he had a chance to respond I took my finger out and slid the tip of my cock into him. He moaned and I stilled, trying to gain composure as to not hurt him.

"Fuck me Siri."

I groaned but shook my head.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please Siri, I want you so badly."

I moaned again, pushing a little bit further in him.

"You sure?"

He nodded, pushing up against me as to get me in deeper. I took a deep breath but nodded.

"Alright love."

Before he had a chance to respond I slammed into him, moaning at the feeling of him tight around me. He screamed in pleasure and in pain, and I immediately stopped.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"Fuck me Siri."

I smiled and nodded.

Soon I was slamming in and out of him, going faster and harder than I had ever done to him before. We normally kept it slow but hard, this wasn't like normal.

This wasn't making love, this was pent up emotions that needed an outlet.

I knew I shouldn't let it go on, but I was too far in.

"Siri! I'm gonna cum!"

I reached around and jerked his cock at the same time as I pounded into him. 1...2...I heard him bellow in pleasure as he clenched around me. I moaned his name and felt myself let go, deep inside him.

I collapsed next to him, and he immediately curled up to my side.

"I love you Siri."

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Jamie."

When he finally fell asleep I wanted to smack myself.

I had no idea how I was going to walk away again.

* * *

TBC! Okay, tell me how this was! Please please please review!


	50. Things Change

Things change (Chapter 49)

Title: Meant To Be

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've honestly lost my muse for this story with the lack of reviews. It makes me sad as I've worked so hard on it, and I'm getting on average between 1-3 reviews per chapter.

* * *

Date: October 15th

Albus Dumbledore was happy for the first time in a long time. He had finally figured out a way to keep the Potters and their young son safe.

Sirius was confused. Dumbledore had owled them earlier and said he had found a way to keep Harry, James and Lily safe. He himself had looked and looked, but he had no idea how to do it. So here the four of them were, waiting for Dumbledore.

"Are you nervous?"

James asked, honestly wondering. The last two months had been like a dream and a nightmare all rolled into one. On the nightmare side, he had lost both of his parents. It was a terrible ordeal, especially since he had been there to watch it. On the dream side, the night after his parents had died, Sirius came back to them. They were all together again, and he couldn't be happier about it.

Lily nodded her head at her husband's question.

"Yes, I'm extremely nervous. I refuse to go put anyone's lives in danger because of us."

Sirius smiled sadly and nodded, all the while holding little Harry in his arms. No one knew that the three of them were back together, not even Remus and Peter.

Before any of them could respond, Dumbledore came into the room.

"I assume your all wondering why I'm here?"

He asked them, not even say hello.

Sirius nodded, desperately trying not to roll his eyes.

"Yes Sir, we are."

Albus smiled.

"The Fidelius Charm"

Lily and James looked on in confusion, having heard of the curse but couldn't remember what it did. However, Sirius knew exactly what it was. And he knew exactly what it entailed. Before anyone could ask, Sirius recited it's exact definition.

"The Fidelius Charm- An immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find -- unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it."

James and Lily looked at each other before grinning at the headmaster of Hogwarts. Finally, something that would work.

"Now of course I would be happy to be your secret keeper…and that way…"

Albus started, but James cut him off before he could say another word.

"I want Sirius to do it."

Sirius turned to look at James in shock.

"Me?"

He asked dumbly.

James nodded.

"Yes, you. I trust you with my families lives."

Sirius bit the inside of his lip, trying not to either scream at James for being an idiot or cry at the emotion in his eyes.

"Now James, where I don't doubt James' loyalty to you, and especially to his godson, I really think that…"

"No."

Sirius and Albus both looked to Lily in confusion.

"I agree with James. Sirius should be our secret keeper."

Sirius sighed but nodded, not feeling at all good about this.

"I'll do it."

Albus didn't like this, but nodded his head.

"Would you like me to perform the task?"

Again, James shook his head.

"My families lives are in my hands, and so should the charm be. This charm goes over a place of residence correct?"

Albus nodded and Lily smiled.

"Which means we can finally go home."

As Dumbledore walked away, Sirius turned towards his friends.

"We need to talk."

* * *

TBC! Yes, things are coming to an end. Sorry I didn't detail the make up talks between Lily, Sirius and James, but I'm really not motivated for this story so bare with me.


	51. Bad Idea

Bad idea (Chapter 50)

Title: Meant to Be

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Unfortunately I do not own!

Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed! I got more reviews last chapter than I have since Chapter 38. It was only 7 reviews but I about cried that I got that many. So once again, thanks! As a thank you present, your getting this chapter a lot earlier than the last few. Please keep up the reviews as they are a constant reminder to update!

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_Would you like me to perform the task?"_

_Again, James shook his head._

"_My families lives are in my hands, and so should the charm be. This charm goes over a place of residence correct?"_

_Albus nodded and Lily smiled._

"_Which means we can finally go home."_

_As Dumbledore walked away, Sirius turned towards his friends._

"_We need to talk."_

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore was safely away from the room, Sirius rounded on his friends with a confused expression on his face.

"Why me?"

He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Lily was surprisingly the one who answered as she came to stand in front of Sirius and put her hand on his cheek.

"Because love, we trust you with ours and Harry's lives. We know you'd protect us to your death, just as we would for you."

Sirius nodded, but he still wasn't sure about this plan.

"But Lils, what happens if death eaters put the Cruciatus Curse on me and FORCE me to tell them where you are!? I could never live with myself if the three of you were hurt because I wasn't strong enough to resist!"

Sirius knew he was probably over-reacting but he couldn't help it. It was true, he could never live with himself if something happened to the three most important people in his life.

"Sirius we only trust you with this."

It was the first time James had spoken, but Sirius seemed to ignore him, when in reality his mind was going a million miles a second. They needed a new plan. When it hit him, he couldn't help but smile at his brilliance.

"I have an idea." He stated. Lily groaned, and Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

"Listen, it's brilliant. We tell everyone, subtly, that I'm your secret keeper. So death eaters will be after me for the secret. However, we use someone else, someone who never would be suspected as the real secret keeper, then we put said person in hiding! Even if death eaters tortured and or killed me, they'd never get the secret out because I wouldn't technically know it!"

Sirius said it all in one breath, and by the end he was gasping for breath, but couldn't help the smile. James in turn had one just as big. It was brilliant! Even if they didn't tell people that Sirius was their secret keeper, everyone would simply assume because of how close him and Sirius were (though no one knew exactly how close.). James slapped hands with Sirius and nodded his head enthusiastically.

Lily however, had a different reaction.

"Are you two insane!?" She glowered, and felt a small stab of glee when they cowered away from her murderous stare.

"You want to trust somebody that we don't really know that well to be our secret keeper!?" She asked, getting more angry by the second.

"No Lils! We'll pick someone we trust, just someone who no one would ever think we would pick!" Sirius clearly already had someone in mind, James seemed oblivious as to who Sirius thought they should pick, but Lily wasn't as oblivious as her husband. She knew who he was thinking, and she didn't have a good feeling about it…at all.

"You're not seriously suggesting…" She started, but was cut off when Sirius started speaking, not seeming to have heard her.

"I think we should pick Peter as your secret keeper."

**(Author's Note: I almost left it here…it would have been a good place to stop…but I was in the writing mood and decided to keep going.)**

Lily glared at her lover even worse, but for once it didn't seem to affect him. He was too into his plan to even think about what a dumb idea this was. A small part of her brain realized that it may be safer, not only for them, but for Sirius as well, but the bigger part of her brain was screaming that it was a mistake.

"NO!" She shouted, but was once again ignored.

"Why Peter?" James asked, though it was clearly obvious that he wasn't completely against the idea.

"It's perfect Jamie!" Sirius started. "No one would ever pick him! I mean no offense, he's like a brother to me, but he's not exactly the most talented wizard in the world, and he's not well known. When people think of the Marauders, they always think you, me and Remus. They tend to forget Peter."

Sirius felt bad for saying it, but it was definitely true.

James sat and contemplated it for a second before nodding his head.

"I think it's a good idea."

Lily sighed but agreed. She hated this, hated it with every fiber of her being, but she knew she wouldn't win this argument.

"Fine. Go call Peter. I want to go home."

Those were the last words she said to either one of them on the subject for the night, instead turning around to go and pick up her now sleeping son, cradling him against her chest. Leaving the two men to whatever they were speaking about.

* * *

TBC! Here's a slightly longer chapter than ones have been. I know it's not much, but it's something and a lot quicker of an update! It's only been about 2 ½ weeks since I've updated…versus 4 months. Please review!


	52. Goodbye

Goodbye (Chapter 51)

Title: Meant to Be

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Unfortunately I do not own!

Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed! I got more reviews last chapter than I have since Chapter 38. It was only 7 reviews but I about cried that I got that many. So once again, thanks! As a thank you present, your getting this chapter a lot earlier than the last few. This is the last chapter of Meant to Be. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and I look forward to seeing your opinion on this one. I still may do a sequel in the future, but I really have to be motivated and get some strong reviews telling me you'd like a sequel.

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_James sat and contemplated it for a second before nodding his head._

"_I think it's a good idea."_

_Lily sighed but agreed. She hated this, hated it with every fiber of her being, but she knew she wouldn't win this argument._

"_Fine. Go call Peter. I want to go home."_

_Those were the last words she said to either one of them on the subject for the night, instead turning around to go and pick up her now sleeping son, cradling him against her chest. Leaving the two men to whatever they were speaking about._

* * *

Lord Voldemort laughed, not a cheerful laugh, but an evil laugh. He had been sitting when his minion who he had constantly regretted recruiting came in with wonderful news. He had been asked to be the secret keeper for the Potters…nothing had ever made him more happy. The prophecy would be completed before the child could even get to Hogwarts…and the prophecy would come out in his favor…he would rule the world…and no one could stop him.

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath, thanking every god that he knew that it was finished. They had performed the Fidelius Charm last night, Peter extremely energetic about being the secret keeper. Tomorrow was Halloween and he knew for the first time in a long time, that everything was going to turn out right. His family…James, Lily, and their son Harry, were all safe. He had put Peter into hiding, in a small apartment away from everyone, but close enough to get help if needed, and he was currently sitting in his and Remus' flat. He felt extremely guilty that he hadn't confided in Remus about the switch, but he just couldn't. His heart knew that Remus would never betray the Potters or him, They were all a family and families don't hurt each other (well, his real one does, but that's besides the point). However, his head was telling him that Remus was a werewolf and Voldemort was continuing the recruit more and more werewolves everyday. At the end of the war, he promised himself he would apologize to Remus, but for now, this was bigger than friendship, bigger thank anything else, this was the fate of his child. He could care less about the rest of the wizarding world, as he really didn't give a flying hell about the stupid prophecy, because he would do whatever he could to make sure that nothing happened to Harry, whether he had to watch the wizarding world burn to the ground, as long as his son was safe, he didn't care.

* * *

Lily stood in the doorway of her son's bedroom just staring at him. She wasn't as oblivious as her husband and their lover. She knew, without a doubt, that she would not get to see her child grow up. She knew, somehow, that she was going to die for him, and soon. It scared her, but it also made her proud to know that she was going to die for him, to make sure he lived.

* * *

James sighed and put the finishing touches on the letters he had been working on. There was one for Remus, one for Sirius, and one for Harry. His wife may think he is completely ignorant of what is going to come, but he's not. He's well aware that he will not see Harry do most of his firsts. His time was limited and he knew that, but he would fight to the death to ensure the continued life of his family. He also had a very bad feeling that Lily wouldn't make it, which made him want to tremble with grief, but he knew that Harry would, and that mattered far more to the both of them. As he finished signing his name on Remus' letter, he called for his owl, Cinnamon.

"Take this to Gringotts with this letter. Stay there Cinnamon, it's not safe here anymore." He told his beloved owl, and then landed a kiss on it's feathery head before he watched her fly out of the window for the very last time.

* * *

It was Halloween night, and Sirius was bored. No, really bored. He would normally be either drinking somewhere being stupid, or with his favorite family, but tonight, he could do neither. So all he was doing was sitting back and watching the muggle television that he and Remus had installed when they had bought the flat.

However, a sharp jolt to his chest made him gasp in pain. He didn't know what it was, and wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't. Not because of the pain, because he was used to ignoring pain from all his years at Hogwarts and growing up with his parents. No, it wasn't the physical pain, it was the emotional pain of knowing that something wasn't right. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that something had happened to Peter, so he grabbed his motorbike and flew towards Peter's.

* * *

Something wasn't right here. Peter wasn't here, but there was no sign of a struggle. Sirius' eyes widened as everything clicked into place.

Harry not being able to stand him, his animagus form being a rat, constantly having other places to be, making the comment about Remus, the leak in the Order…it all made sense.

"No!" Sirius gasped, clutching his heart. They had been betrayed, even more than they thought.

Sirius rushed towards his motorbike and kicked it up into the air, soaring as fast as he could…and then he saw it.

His heart broke as he saw the green light over Godrics Hollow, over what used to be left of his favorite place in the world.

"No." he said as he jumped off of his bike and ran towards what was left of the front door. As soon as he stepped inside, he fell to his knees in anguish.

* * *

Sirius P.O.V. (I just find this part easier to write in his pov instead of third person).

There you were, your glasses a few feet away, your eyes open and still in determination. I wanted to shake you, to scream at you to wake up, but I knew it would do no good. You were gone.

I realized that I couldn't hear anything upstairs…and I prayed to god that Lily got out by some miracle. So I raced upstairs, being as careful as possible as they looked like they could collapse at anytime. My heart shattered again when I saw Lily, lying in front of what used to be the nursery. I literally thought I was going to die. If Lily didn't make it, means that there was no one there to protect Harry. Lily's face looked similar to yours, determination and love shown through. I saw a robe and a wand in front of the crib, but it didn't register.

I thought I was losing it when I heard a sniffle, but I swear I did. Then I heard a cry that I knew so well.

"Harry?" I whispered and I heard the crying get louder.

"Daddy" he cried and I pulled the crib up and immediately was met with big green eyes. I scooped him up and held on tight, shielding him from James and Lily, as I walked down the stairs.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

As soon as Sirius walked outside, Harry in his arms, he saw Hagrid. He wanted to argue, to beg to keep Harry, but he knew what was going to happen. The rat would get away, so after kissing his son on his forehead and telling him how much he loved him, he watched as Hagrid took his motorbike and the last part of his heart far away from him. They were going to meet Dumbledore according to Hagrid, which Sirius took to mean that they were going to Hogwarts. As soon as he was finished with the rat, he would go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore everything under Veritaserum, and then he would take Harry with him.

* * *

The last thought that Sirius had before he was carted off to Azkaban, still laughing because he couldn't seem to cry, was one for the books ladies and gentleman.

'Things never work out the way that they are meant to be.'

* * *

THE END! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! I may do a sequel, but I need to know if anyone wants it. Also, if I don't do a sequel, I may do a few one-shots that go along with it. Anyway, please review!


	53. SEQUEL AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE REGARDING THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY!**

**SORRY FOR THE TEASER! This is an author's note and it's important that you read it if you want to see a sequel!**

I'm trying to get back into writing after taking a bit of a break. I know there are several of my fics that are in need of sequels...my question is...which one do you want first?

I have a **poll up on my profile** and I'll close it in one week and start writing a sequel on whichever one is requested the most!

**The options are as follows:**

Lost and Found: Law and Order: SVU

Meant to Be: Harry Potter

Never Known: Twilight

Sacrifice: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Let me know which one you'd like to see by **voting on the poll on my profile!** **PLEASE DO NOT REPLY TO THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WTIH YOUR VOTE AS IT WONT BE COUNTED!**


	54. Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone! Okay, so the votes have been tallied and here are the numbers!**

**Never Known Sequel- 65**

**Meant To Be Sequel- 37**

**Lost and Found Sequel- 32**

**Sacrifice Sequel- 18**

**Which means that the Sequel to Never Known as won. I have already posted the first chapter of it and you can find it on my profile. Thank you to all those who have voted!  
**


	55. Another's Author's Note!

Dear Readers,

I know, it's been a ridiculously long time since I've been around FF dot net. Anyway, I am going to do a sort of sequel to Meant to Be, YAY! However, I need your input.

I know that realistically I don't have the time to do a full blown sequel…so I'm going to take certain things that you readers want to see and then I'll write those. For example, you want to see the time when Harry finds out that Sirius is one of his father's? I'll do that. If you want to see the first time Sirius sees Harry after breaking out of Azkaban? Done. If you want to see the first time Remus sees Harry? Done.

I'm not going to give a limit on how many I'll do but I do want to do at least ten.

So please review this chapter and let me know what you want to see! I'll get to working on them asap!

Thanks everyone for your incredible patience!

-Britt-


End file.
